Switched? Uh oh
by WofOZ
Summary: Let's let one be the other and the other be the one... Sam and Dean are in for a lesson in family, life and out looks in general when their minds are switched. How will they switch back and will Dean ever let his new found height go?
1. I woke up and I wasn't me no mores

I do not own the brothers or anything else to do with Supernatural. I wish I did but nope… nadda.

I'm barely keeping it together waiting for the fall season which seems so far away but all your fantastic fic's have kept me going... All this theorizing on what shall happen to our epic duo and John... hmm... And that poor poor car...

Keep up the writing guys in fic land and let me know what you think of this, even though it isn't a "what if" story line for the beginning of season two. They'll be mention of thier dad and post Demon fight but "THE DEMON" is still out there and they didn't kill it... Not yet anyway... mwa ha ha ha...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brothers reflection in the bathroom mirror and was immediately confused and concerned.

"What is it?" Dean moaned in his early morning stupor.

"Dean…" Sam said again, a bit weaker this time.

"Damn it Sam, it's seven am! I thought you were all on about sleeping in after taking out that damn…. Hey… do I seem taller to you?" Dean replied.

"DEAN!" Sam wailed. The bathroom door was thrown open and Sam was horrified to be looking at himself. Sam looked at himself and his body looked back. Then his body sucked in a deep breath and ran his hands through his shaggy hair.

"Well this is unexpected," Dean's voice replied from Sam's lips.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEAN!" Sam's voice said from Dean's lips. "Sam" looked at him after tearing his gaze away from the mirror and raised his hands.

"I get it Sammy, okay? You're me, I'm you, we'll figure this out, we always do," Dean replied. Sam turned back to his brother's reflection in the mirror and tried to stretch out the stumpy frame a bit more. He was already missing his height and loathed the fact that his brother was, for once in their lives, taller than he.

Hopefully Dean would stay professional and stay away from that sub…

"Alright! Dude I'm TOTALLY taller then you are now!" Dean snickered. Sam clutched his head and sank to the bathroom floor.

"Dean…" he moaned. Dean became serious again leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"Okay, let's just run through our hunt again, something we did or didn't do led to this," he replied.

"But what? It was just a sleep demon, nothing special, nothing new Dean. So how the hell did we end up like this?" Sam asked.

"We switched consciousness on the return trip?" Dean theorized. He walked back into the bedroom and after standing, Sam followed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Dean was already poking through their dads journal looking for answers of any kind.

"We were on his playing field Sammy," Dean replied. "Maybe on the way back we just got… I dunno, misdirected into where our minds were supposed to get sent back to." Sam shook his head, he didn't remember much of their battles over the past two days as he's been severely concussed for most of it, but he did know it wasn't possible to accidentally reenter the wrong body… Wasn't it?

Sam sank down onto the bed opposite his brother in the chair and looked at the short arms of his brother that lay in his lap.

"So what do we do?" he asked. Dean slammed the book shut and stood up.

"We shit, shower and shave then get breakfast," he replied. "Nothing get's the brain working like a fresh start." Sam wasn't amused in the least as he shook his brothers head and leaned forward resting his head in his palms.

"I'm really not hungry," he sighed.

"They hell you aren't, you're in my body you have to feed my physique," Dean replied. "And while I'm in your body, I'm going to put some meat on you… honestly Sam, how in the hell do you exist being this thin?" Sam looked up and himself and wondered how it was possible his older brother still managed to plaster his classic shit eating grin even in a body that wasn't his own.

"Fine," Sam said standing and heading back toward the bathroom for a shower. "But after that, we figure this out, starting with what happened while I was out."

"Done," Dean nodded happily. Sometimes Sam didn't know whether to be worried or delighted with Dean's 'laugh in the face of death' nature. At times, it helped Sam stay calm and grounded, at other times, like now, it just really, REALLY made Sam nervous. "Oh and Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam paused in the bathroom doorway and turned to face himself again. The amused smirk danced across his features again and Sam already knew he was going to disapprove of what Dean had to say next.

"Shower with your eyes closed and don't damage the goods," Dean said proudly.

"You're such a dick," Sam replied. Then he slammed the bathroom door to his brother's laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

I'll keep going anyhow but reviews would make me post faster… plz! I like reviews they inspire me… Come on… do it…


	2. We are undeniably screwed

Tothe reviewers:

Thru Terry's Eyes, SpiritWolf13, Ghostwriter, Lu 14, Rae Artemis, Aogail, pmsdevil01, Fairyntoad14, TangledPencils

You guys rock… I dedicate this chapter to you for giving me inspiration to keep this story going!

Little note this is second season story, 6 months after that beautiful car got all 'smashy smashied' Here's the skinny on my world's season two opener; Sam's symbols on the car saved the trunk and the colt. Sam, Dean and John survived (You all know they will) the demon tried to possesses Sam but Sam didn't let it and was left with the message "I'll be back" (Very terminatorish no?)

John vamoosed once they were all healed up but this time promised to stay in touch a bit more. He still believes they'd be better separate until he can refind the demon. Thus we launch into at least another season of the same brother's duo running around saving lives and glueing each others hands to beer bottles… let's not forget the itching powder and Nair… Oh Dean… you rascal you….

Oh yeah and the car? The Impala was junked but for some mysterious reason all weapons were gone by the time the Winchesters got to it in the scrap yard. However Dean, ever the classic muscle car man, had a sister to the Impala in a garage in Lawrence. He'd got it at a younger age and was about to reveal her to the world when Daddy handed over the keys to his 67 Impala…

Oddly, the weapons, unscathed, of the old Impala, had found there way into the new Impala… even the Colt… hmm…

(insert ominous music here)

Right… On with the show…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt strange going through his brothers clothing after his shower but realistically he had no choice. He was in Dean's body now and Dean's body only fit Dean's clothing… it might looks a bit strange if a 26 year old was running around in clothing to tight and too long for him… not to mention the hazards of tripping over the pants legs.

Sam sighed, he never realized just how much he missed his towering height until now. Man Dean was short!

It seemed however that all Dean's clothing was dirty and rather smelly at the moment.

Which made sense they hadn't done laundry in a while.

'Wonderful,' though Sam, 'In my brothers skin and covered in his nasty clothing.' At least Sam knew he had a clean pair of jeans, shirt, socks and underwear but it seemed all Dean had clean was a pair of jeans.

"Dean!" he called. The shower water had just turned off and Sam could here his brother moving around.

"What!"

"Where the hell is your clean shirt?" There was a pause, a long pause and then a meek reply.

"In here with me, guess it's not going to do me much good is it?" Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes and headed toward the bathroom door. He was a few steps away when he heard a cry of surprise. Instantly on a alert he ran to the bathroom door and swung it open.

"Dean? Are you alright? What is it?" he panicked.

"SAM! Dude I'm naked!" Dean yelped as he reached for a towel and wrapped it around the thin hips of his younger brother. Sam however waved him off with a snort.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Dean… so what happened? I thought you were in trouble?" he asked. However the moment he saw his face curl into an unforgiving smile Sam back away from the doorway slightly.

"A tattoo Sammy?" he snickered. "Really I knew Jess was the love of your life but her name on the inside of your thigh? Ouch man… you've got more stones, correction I've got more stones they I give me credit for." Suddenly Sam felt very exposed and embarrassed even though he was almost fully clothed.

"I uh… it um… was a drunken night and…" Sam trailed off to his brother's laughter and quickly ducked out of the room after grabbing the clean shirt. He could feel his cheeks blushing and didn't really want his brother to have more fodder against him.

Sam had been amazed and slightly disgusted at the amount of food his brother packed into his thin frame at breakfast that morning. It was like Dean kept on eating and ever time Sam begged him not to get more pancakes it only made Dean hungrier.

"You're a growing boy Sammy, you need food!" Dean had replied. All Sam could do was sit back in horror and pray to all the gods that be that Dean didn't decide while he was in his younger brother's body, Sam needed a hair cut as well.

After their full breakfast, Sam and Dean paid but ordered a coffee and stayed in an out of the way booth to try and hash things out. Dean was still rubbing his forehead with a look of annoyance on his face as he'd misjudged his new height and ended up smacking Sam's head pretty good into the doorframe of the impala.

Even though he knew it was at his own expense, Sam had to laugh as his brother awkwardly sat in the drivers seat of the impala and was folded up with his knees pressing against the steering wheel. A slight seat adjustment and they were headed out but it still amused Sam.

"You always wanted to be taller then me Dean, now you've got it," Sam had said after Dean smashed his head yet again getting out of the Impala at the diner. Dean glared at him and sneered.

"Shut up and don't walk like that, it's embarrassing," Dean had replied. Sam hadn't realized it until his brother pointed it out but he had been walking a bit strange. The height he was used to was no longer present but his mind was still trying to take the long strides it was used to. The effect was a 26 year old stocky well built male walking like he was trying to step over some great invisible cavern.

Sam had since corrected the problem and so now here they sat, wrapping there head around things.

"So we went the library where those three people were found asleep and unresponsive," Sam began. Dean nodded, then blew out a huff trying to remove Sam's floppy hair from his eyes.

"The three people who later died in hospital from extreme trauma to the cerebral cortex. Doctor's explained they were screaming a whole bunch and then… they weren't," Dean added. "So we go back to the library to figure things out then you… I… damn it… we get separated. I find you… shit… your body unconscious on the floor with a nasty bump on your head when tall dark and creepy jumps me… my body and we tussle." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Tussle?" he echoed.

"Yes Sam, as in he tried to jump me and I salted him so much _I_ nearly had a heart attack," Dean replied. "Now stop interrupting I thought we were trying to figure things out."

"We are… go ahead, I was out and…" Sam said. Sam couldn't help but wonder if he'd always looked so lost when he was thinking. It was almost like his face contorted to display a 'please help me I'm thinking' sign on his for head. It was creepy but the more he remained in his brother's body the more he was able to get a sense of his own body's natural traits.

Sam's fingers snapped in front of his face and Sam suddenly realized he hadn't been paying attention to what his brother was saying but rather how his own body moved.

"Sorry what?" Sam asked.

"I said after that I brought you back to the motel. I read up on the demon and figured, I had to kill it before you were next on his list," Dean replied.

"'Kay."

"Turns out the only way to get it was from the inside, his playing field not ours. So I… tried to talk you into doing it but you weren't responding," Dean said. Sam snorted.

"I was unconscious," he replied. Dean frowned and raised the knife at his place to a clump of Sam's hair. Instantly Sam went serious.

"Don't you dare," he snapped.

"Then stop being such a whiney bitch," Dean replied. He put down the knife and went on. "Dad's journal said someone powerful enough could take the thing from the inside… I figured you're psychic boy wonder you'd be able to do it…" Sam was a bit surprised, even though Dean's logic was completely flawed, his heart and faith in his brother never ceased to amaze him.

"Thanks Dean," Sam smiled. Dean looked at him and then frowned.

"Don't put that look on my face, it's disgusting I look like I'm going to cry or… god… hug me or something," he said. Again Sam just laughed and Dean pressed on. "You weren't doing it though, you'd keep having nightmares and I couldn't wake you so I decided I needed to save you as per usual. I cast a spell on myself." At this Sam was flabbergasted as his eyes grew huge.

"You did WHAT?" he asked. "Dean are you insane? Do you have any idea how much that can attract negative spirits and go horribly wrong? No wonder I'm stuck in your stumpy sweat vessel! You probably screwed something up!"

"Hey!" Dean snapped. A waitress nearby looked at them questionably but Sam quickly turned and flashed a smile. When the waitress blushed and giggled Sam finally experienced first hand, his brother's chick magnet million dollar smile. He sighed and turned back to his brother who was beaming like a proud pappa. Sam narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Atta boy Sammy," Dean smiled.

His smile faded however and he leaned over the table and talked quietly but harshly.

"Look Dr. Nerd, I'm not a moron okay, I've been hunting longer then you have and I think I know a thing or two about spells. It was just a simple one. It put me to sleep, let me play too but blocked out any unwanted guests okay? Shit simply Sammy, do NOT put this on me."

"So what it's my fault?" Sam hissed. "Dean I just woke up this morning to find myself in your body okay? What I remember is bits and pieces of running around this Hoboken town woods with you trying to fight that thing in the trees but that never happened did it?" Dean shrugged his brother's shoulders.

"Yes and no," he replied. "Those woods were the demon's grounds, on that field he was vulnerable, attackable so when I came into that world and convinced you, you were awake we were able to find it and kill it with good old fashion dream bullets. It was working, it had worked until…" When Dean trailed off lowering the shaggy mop on his head over his eyes Sam sat up straighter. He knew something had happened and was just waiting for Dean to have out with it.

"What Dean? What happened?" he asked. Dean mumbled something incoherent and Sam had to lean in. "What?" Dean looked up, Sam realized again just how capable he was of looking so sad, his own puppy dog eyes were hard to look at.

"It said something before it died," Dean sighed. "I was reading the spell to wake me up and he said something before he vanished." For a moment Sam said nothing, the Demon could have said any number of things that could be as dangerous as a life ending curse to as harmless as a stampede of bunnies down the main street of town.

"What… what did he say?" Sam asked.

"Something about, 'permissum unus exsisto ceterus quod ceterus exsisto unus,' I think. He said more but I didn't catch it. That world was kinda fuzzy for me too ya know," Dean replied. Sam looked at the floor running the words through in his head as soon as he'd translated he looked up at Dean with his mouth open in shock.

"But that means…" he spluttered. Dean nodded his brothers shaggy head.

"Yeah, the only thing that can recant is dead," he replied. "And the reason it worked so well was probably because I was helping him with my 'return to my body' spell." Sam smacked his brother's forehead and lowered his head to the table. This could not be happening, he refused to believe he was stuck in his brother's body forever.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sam hissed.

"Kay, just woke up too remember?" Dean sighed. "Besides I'd knew you'd get all bent out of shape about it so I was trying to think things out. This isn't a pleasure cruise for me either Sam." Sam looked up again into his own eyes, oddly enough he could see Dean's gaze through them pleading with him to understand. It was a calm look saying 'I screwed up and I know it, I'm human let's just figure this out and deal with it like always.' And Sam didn't blame his brother, after all the whole reason he'd used the spell in the first place was to help him.

"I know, you're right… sorry," he sighed. "So, what do we do now?" For a moment Sam watched his own brow furrow in thought, there was that sad look again but this time, Sam wasn't so sure it was completely his face or if it had a touch of Dean's emotions to it.

Finally Dean looked up,

"Dad?" he offered. Sam stood Dean's body up right there and marched out of the diner.

Dean, with the help of his brother's exceptionally long legs, obviously had no problem catching up to Sam and they reached the Impala almost at the same time.

"Look," Dean sighed holding up his cellphone. "I don't like it anymore then you do but unless you're going to soul jump out of that body right now I can't think of what else to do. We've never come up against something like this Sam and we…"

"AND WE CAN DEAL WITH IT ALONE LIKE WE ALWAYS DO!" Sam snapped. The surprised look on his brother's face told him he needed to calm down. He pinched the bridge of his brother's nose and sighed. "Dean, I just… Dad's never going to let us live this down. He and I… we're still on rocky ground and something like this… I let myself get blindsided in that library and taken down. You went Rambo and came in recklessly guns blazing into my nightmare, literally. He may at least believe we're more important then the hunt but we screwed up Dean, we screwed up big time."

Sam watched his body turn away and then slump against the hood of the Impala. They stayed that way for several moments, in silence, thinking, hoping, wishing this was all just a really unfunny joke.

"He can help us," Dean replied quietly. Then he turned back to Sam, "He will help us because he knows we can't stay like this. That's more important, we'll just have to take what ever he dishes out. If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure I'll be in a lot more trouble then you will be."

"And why's that?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Because now I'm the ugly one," Dean snickered. Sam rolled his brother's eyes, Dean, always the calm under pressure kind of guy. "Seriously though Sammy, I'm outta my league right now." Sam looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "Call him but Dean can we just… can we wait till he gets here to tell him I'm not me?"

"Sure Sammy, I know it's embarrassing to be able to take the jolly green giant in a jumping contest," Dean replied.

"That was weak, even for you Dean," Sam snorted. He went around to the passenger side door and opened it up.

"This skinny body of yours is cramping my style, literally," Dean replied. Sam didn't reply he just climbed into the Impala, only to burst out laughing when Dean once again smacked his head on the door frame.

"God damn it…" Dean hissed.

"Hey, you break it you bought it," Sam snickered. Sam watched his face go a deep hue then his eyes narrow as Dean rubbed the red mark on his forehead. It was almost comical how flustered he looked at the moment. Sam wondered if he always looked like that?

"That's it… hair cut time," Dean replied. As the Impala tore out of the parking lot Sam's wails of malcontent could be heard a block down the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Again review my faithful's and tell me what you think about my possible history to the new season.

The latin used was from an internet translator, sorry if it fed up but it's supposed to mean "Let one be the other and the other be theone" You latin experts can let me know if it's wrong. I only studied latin for a year so...

Oh and here's next chapter's preview it'll at last be from Dean's POV :

"_Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never before had he heard his father laugh so long and so hard and so… so… genuine before in his life. It was creeping him right the hell out…"_


	3. Still screwed, but at least it's funny!

And the list is building! This is dedicated to you my reviewers!

The Emerald Phoenix, Rosalene, toyatezuka, Eshlyn Kar, leanneB, talon81, fairyntoad14, blazingfire03, luvableRogue, TangledPencils, SpiritWolf13, Thru Terry's Eyes, Spirit wolf Ghostwriter, Lu 14, Rae Artemis, Aogail, pmsdevil01

Again don't own, don't know, don't have anything to do with Supernatural or the lumps of beautiful human being that are the boys of Supernatural. Alas, if I did… I'd be getting paid money and you'd see this stuff on Tv not Fan Fic! Snicker…

A/N Some of you wanted the hair cut and some of you didn't… to be fair, I was one the fence about it for a while but then I came to a decision and well… read and you shall see just what happened…

Oh and LeanneB said the whole mysterious arsenal magically going from the old car to new was a bit out there. As is the idea ofasecondcar.It was I agree, LeanneB. But I'll let you all in on a secret… there are plans… BIG plans as to who and why got at the arsenal and it may just be a touch on the... partially human side… mwa ha ha ha…

On with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dean called their father the message left had been short and sweet,

"Dad, Sam and I ran into snag. We need help. Motel 6 just outside Freesnake, Iowa."

Dean had no idea whether or not his father would show up but he knew the man would at least call. That meant the weight of his cell phone weighed heavily on his brother's hips. His father would call, he was sure of it… he hoped. There conversations had gotten shorter and shorter since the Demon car wreck. Sure John had said they'd keep in touch more but after six months it was starting to lag.

John wouldn't pick up the phone anymore, rather Dean or Sam would just leave messages and he'd call back. Less frequently would John call and when he did it consisted of short, brief conversations;

"You boys alright?"

"Yes sir"

"How'd the last job go?"

"Good sir"

"Alright, take care of your brother."

"Yes sir."

Then click, the conversation was done. Marine's are harasses, a marine that looses the love of his life in a consuming demon fire… well, they loose the humanity they once had and in Dean's eyes are permanently switched 'on'. That didn't mean Dean thought his father was heartless. They were in this whole mess because they loved each other… not that Dean would EVER admit that out loud.

The more Dean thought, the more Dean knew his father would show up. His Dad had priorities but thankfully, his sons were now number one.

But that could be dealt with later, right now Dean had a much more pressing issue… It was staring at him and mocking him. He couldn't stand it. He knew he had promised but…

Dean stood in the bedroom by the mirror over the dresser, looking at his brother's hair in the mirror. He shook his head, the mop bounced all around and even shed slightly. Dean pulled a hair out of his mouth and nearly gagged.

Sam had since left for the laundry mat in town claiming Dean's clothes needed to be exorcised immediately. It had taken a lot to get Sam to leave as he hadn't trusted his brother alone with his hair. Finally, just after lunch, Dean convinced Sam to go saying,

"Sammy I may have done the Nair thing but we're grown men now. I'm not going to touch your hair dude and it is your turn with the laundry." And then Dean had used Sam's face to flash one of the most innocent puppy dog looks he could manage. Sam had trusted Dean and left the motel room.

So here Dean was, in Sam's body, alone with a shaggy mop of hair and a pair of scissors in his hand.

Sam shouldn't have trusted him… Dean smirked. snip

By the time Dean heard the Impala pulling into the parking space outside the room Dean sniped his last bunch of hair and slapped in the last bit of gel. Who knew Sam's hair could stick up like that if it was short enough. He smiled proudly at his brother's reflection in the mirror as his hair now resembled that 'just out of bed' look so many guys were running around with.

It was the only hair style Dean could make compromise on. The hair was shorter and out of his face so he could see but it was still longer then he would have liked. Sam wouldn't hate him so much, at least he'd left it kind of long… and vertically challenged. Dean snickered.

He sat down in a chair and opened up the laptop pretending to be doing research just as the door opened and his brother walked in.

"Dean how in the hell do you get so dirty? I swear I had to put your stuff through the machine more then…. OH SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Dean couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched his own body trip over the duffle bag on the floor and land with a thud, ungracefully to one side of the farthest bed.

"Y'okay there Sammy?" Dean managed between howls of laughter. Sam popped his head up from the other side of the bed. Dean quieted only slightly as he saw his own face scowl at him. He briefly wondered if he always looked that angry but then he shook his head. He never scowled, he always had the million dollar smile. That was his trade mark and now Sam was defiling his face by using it in such away.

Sam reached one of Dean's arms up to pull him self up by the bed post but the short arms lacked the distance and all he got was bed sheet. It wasn't enough and soon Sam fell once again on his but. Dean laughed even harder.

At last Sam managed to write his brother's body and stood with a look of total horror on his face.

"You said you wouldn't! You promised! I look like freaking… that freaking Chad Micheal… looser guy from that crappy movie House of Wax!" Sam wailed.

"It's longer then that, come on dude at least I didn't shave you bald," Dean smiled. Then he looked back to the mirror. "Although maybe…"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. Dean turned back to his little brother.

"It was long, impractically, getting in the way and I hate to break it to you Sammy boy, but you shed like a retriever. Would you really want me getting hurt because I got distracted by hair in my face?" he asked. Sam opened Dean's mouth and pointed at him but then shut it again and turned away.

"You're the devil," he sighed. "So that's what you've been doing? Don't supposed you figured out how to switch us back yet." Suddenly sobered up Dean shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry, no dice," he replied. Sam flopped down on the bed and covered his face with his brothers arm.

"I can't live like this," he sighed.

"Hey, my body's not that bad," Dean huffed. Sam sat up and looked at him with annoyance.

"No it's not, it's apparently perfect. I can't smile at women with out having them slip their number into my pocket. Hell I even got a wink or two from two guys! Man Dean what are you an aphrodisiac?" Sam asked. Dean beamed happily at his effect on women.

"How many numbers?" he asked. Sam didn't reply, rather fell back to the bed and grunted. Dean was about to say more when suddenly his phone vibrated drawing his brothers attention.

Dean instantly recognized the number as their fathers and answered.

"Dad?"

"Sammy? What's going on? Where's Dean? Is he alright?" Dean said that he was just fine until he realized something Sam and he had learned earlier that day. Where they could hear one another's voices in the wrong body, everyone else heard Sam and Dean like nothing was wrong. Not that anyone in this hilly billy town would remember anyway but the waitress Dean had been flirting with since they'd arrived hadn't caught on.

And apparently John wasn't now.

"Uh yeah, dad, Dean's fine," Dean replied. Over on the bed Sam rolled his brother's eyes and sat down.

"Then why are you answering his phone?" John asked.

"He's hitting on some blonde and I decided to be a looser and stay by myself in the motel room," Dean said. He just managed to catch the pillow Sam launched at him from the bed before continuing.

"So if you boys are both fine, what's the emergency?" Dean stopped short. He and Sam had agreed they'd tell their dad the real problem when they were face to face. The problem was they'd never come up with a contingency if their father called asking why.

"We uh… actually we…" Dean was cut short when Sam grabbed the phone from him.

"Dad? It's Dean, Sam and I need you to help us with an exorcism, is a really bad one dad. Smells horrible when it's around too," Sam said. There was a pause and Dean wondered what had been said but then Sam smiled and nodded. "The password?" Sam paused then smiled, "Crossed wires," he replied. Then, "Kay, see you soon in the morning." He hung up and handed the phone back.

"Demons don't smell," Dean said.

"They do when they're in your socks," Sam replied. Dean just shook his head.

Eventually it got late and both Sam and Dean were hesitant to leave their motel room in their state for anything other then dinner. Once dinner was over they headed straight back to their room.

Dean guessed it was still sinking in that he was in fact trapped in his brother's body. The more he remained in it the more he got a sense of certain things. He understood now that when Sam said he wasn't hungry it was because his emotions were stopping him from eating when in reality, he was hungry all the time. Dean must have eaten more in the past day then he had in his own body in the past week, much to Sam's dismay.

"Obesity is bad Dean, stop feeding me so much," Sam hissed at dinner. Dean didn't answer, couldn't answer, he was too busy stuffing another burger into his mouth.

Clearly emotional baggage traveled well as Sam, hadn't eaten nearly as much as Dean had in his brothers body. Dean only realized this when he noticed the waitress take their plates and Sam's was still almost full.

Back at the motel room before turning in, Dean had force fed Sam a bag of M + M's. Something was better then nothing right? So they'd gone to bed both drifting off to sleep…

…And that's when the nightmare's came. Images Dean hadn't thought possible. He saw Sam's Jess on the ceiling, he heard her cries, he swore he could actually feel the blood drip onto his forehead.

Dean snapped his brother's eyes open and shot up on the bed breathing hard. Panicked he swung his knife around him ready for what ever the darkness through at him.

"Dean?" Sam's voice filtered into his fogged mind. They were dreams, just dreams, there was nothing in the darkness… not yet anyway. "Dean are you alright?" Sam asked again.

Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, suddenly overcome by his brothers nightmares. If that was just a memory, Dean feared experiencing a vision.

"Fine Sam," Dean sighed. It was a lie he wasn't alright in the least. He was disturbed and for some reason wanted nothing more then to pull his brother into a hug and apologize until the cows came home. He now understood why Sam was always first one up and last one to bed between the two of them.

"Kay, next question, how's your stitching?" Sam asked. Dean snapped his eyes open and flicked on the light between the two beds. Sam was clutching a bloody slash on his arm and looking in a fair bit of pain.

"Shit Sammy, I'm sorry," Dean said climbing out of bed.

"Yeah no more sleeping with a knife under the pillow while you're in my body," Sam hissed. "Unless you're okay with your body getting cut up."

"You shouldn't have been standing so damn close," Dean growled. "Here let me see."

Soon enough Sam was patched up and the incident all but forgotten. Both boys decided to leave it until they were more awake. The moment Sam hit the pillow he was asleep and for a moment, Dean wondered if something was wrong. Then it dawned on him however that if he was having Sam's nightmare's, Sam was probably sleeping like a dead sloth on a hot day, like Dean.

Dean was immediately jealous and at the same happy that for once in Sam's life he was sleeping peacefully. Dean doubted if he'd get back to sleep that night but it didn't matter, the content look on his brothers face was enough for Dean to deal with insomnia for at least a little while.

Morning came with a sharp, harsh knock on the door. Dean, once again sat up like he'd been shot, knife in hand. He hopped out of bed and glanced over at his still sleeping body before heading toward the door. Chain still on, he hid his knife behind his back and slowly opened the door.

John stood on the other side looking rather tired but at the same time slightly worried.

"Let me in Sam," John said. Dean didn't budge however, he's dealt with skin walkers, demons and all kinds of evil, no way was he just letting someone into the motel room that housed his sleeping brother without authentication.

"How do I know you're really dad?" Dean asked. John developed a look of surprise but uncertainty.

"How do I know you're really Sam?" he echoed back. Dean almost laughed, _almost._

"Sa… Dean gave you a password over the phone," he replied. John regarded him again oddly but then nodded.

"Crossed wires," he replied. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding then closed the door and slid the chain of before opening it again. John walked in the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw Dean's body sleeping. "He didn't wake up? What's wrong with him?" John asked. Then he turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow, "And what did you do to your hair? You look like you're part of a boy band." Dean smirked but said nothing instead turning to his sleeping brother.

"Dean! Dad's here," he exclaimed. Dean watched his body moan and then sit up looking around as if he didn't know where he was anymore.

"Whuu…?" Sam slurred. However when his eyes rested on John he sat up wide awake. "Dad! When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now… and what happened to the knife I gave you? I thought you slept with that thing?" John asked. Dean had never seen a 'deer in head lights' look and he didn't appreciate seeing it on his face.

"I uh… I uh… I'm… sick?" Sam offered. Once again John looked confused and concerned.

"Get out of bed Dean, you and I need to talk. Sammy go get us all some coffee," John said. Dean caught the panicked look on his face and felt his own heart speed up a little.

"But Dad I…"

"No buts, go Sam," John ordered. And when their father ordered, Dean obeyed, even if he was in Sam's body.

The moment Sam watched Dean leave he was ready to panic but then curiosity overrode that when John gently closed the door and sat down looking at him. It was a look Sam had never seen before from his father, it was a concerned but proud look.

"Truth time Dean, did Sam have another vision?" John asked. Sam shook Dean's head but was even more surprised when John slumped slightly in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. It made the man look the age he actually was. "I worry about him," John sighed.

"You do?" Sam asked incredulously. John looked at him slightly hurt.

"You know I do Dean," John replied. "We've had this conversation a thousand times. It stopped being about Mary when Sam left for college. I loved my wife and I still want to get that demon but… Sam's so much like her in so many ways. These visions and dreams and the possibility that this demon wants him… I die before he gets a scratch on his head. Before either of you do." Sam was shocked almost to tears, he couldn't believe what his father was saying. At the same time it hurt a bit that their dad was willing to open up so easily to Dean while for Sam, a conversation like this was like pulling teeth.

"I had no idea you felt so strongly," Sam accidentally slipped out.

"Dean, you're the one who beat that into me… literally you remember?" John smirked. Sam resisted the urge to look at his father in shock but instead faked a smile and nodded hoping to hear more.

"Yeah that was something wasn't it?" Sam pretended.

"I'll say," John replied. "You damn near broke my arm the week after Sam left saying if I didn't start caring more about him you'd feed me to a Rawhead. We checked on him once a month after that." Sam swallowed hard, he couldn't speak. His father was admitting things to him he'd never be willing to admit if Sam was in his own body. Sam felt happy but suddenly intrusive.

"Dean? Dean… are you CRYING?" John blurted out. Just then the motel room door swung open and Dean came charging back in right up to Sam.

"No way geek boy, no way in hell are you going to cry like a girl in that body in front of the old man," Dean snapped. John was instantly on his feet back in hunter mode as Sam felt Dean's cheeks go flush with embarrassment.

"What the hell is going on here?" John demanded.

Dean turned Sam's body toward their father and sighed. He never even made it passed the doorway after the door closed. He stuck close by listening to what their father had to say. He knew the type of conversation he and John had and for the longest time had been curious as to how Sam would react if he knew the truth. It was mean to trick their father but it was something Dean honestly believed Sam needed to hear. Clearly Sam did too as he hadn't stopped his father or even tried to.

Still the impending reaction of their father was something Dean had been dreading since the phone call and now… it was about to happen.

"Dad… I'm Dean," Dean said. John's left eyebrow crept up his brow slowly. Dean pointed at Sam, "And that's Sam," he added. John's right eyebrow snapped to like a good marine and followed the left into battle.

They stood in silence for several minutes before anyone dared speak.

"We were dealing with a sleep demon Dad. Dean was trying to help me but ended up reading a spell that increased the power of the demon's soul switching spell at the same time. We woke up switched and the demon's dead so we can't force it to recant," Sam said from Dean's lips. Dean held his breath, waiting for the berating, waiting for the thunderous rage of John Winchester to rain down firey balls of death on the two of them and make sure they never forgot how stupid they had been…

John slowly pointed to Sam in Dean's body.

"Sam," he said. Sam nodded, Dean tensed even more, his father was so angry he was collecting himself so when he exploded he might, _might _not kill them all. John pointed at Dean in Sam's body.

"Dean," he said. Dean looked at the door, it was close but maybe he could just use Sammy's long legs to get out before their father leaned into them. Maybe if he could just give the man some time the ferocity would leave him. "Dean?" John said again. Dean sighed and lowered Sam's head, he couldn't run. He'd never be able to run far enough.

"Yeah Dad, it's me," Dean sighed.

"Dad we screwed up, we know, we just need help figuring this out," Sam said. John's face remained unreadable as he looked between the two of them. Finally he opened his mouth and Dean resisted the urge to dive for cover settling instead for closing his eyes and wincing.

"You cut your brother's hair?" John's voice was so quiet Dean was almost sure he'd heard wrong. However when he opened his eyes and saw the reddish hue of his father's face he became concerned and confused.

"Uh… Dad? You alright?" Sam asked from the bed. What happened next reminded Dean of the time Sam ran out of the bathroom with clumps of hair in his hand, screaming obscenities that would make a sailor cover his ears in shame. At the time, Dean had thought it the most hysterical thing in the world…

… a similar reaction it appeared their father was having now. John howled, snorted and bellowed in laughter slapping his knee as he collapsed back into the chair he'd once been sitting in. Dean was too stunned to move. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never before had he heard his father laugh so long and so hard and so… so… genuine before in his life. It was creeping him right the hell out and one glance at Sam told him his brother was slightly frightened as well.

"And you cut his hair!" John howled. "You always said you were going to do it when he was sleeping but… now you don't have to!" Finally the shock of it wore off and Dean rolled his eyes then sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"Think he'll stop anytime soon?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him then looked back to their father who's red face had tears of hilarity streaming down them. Despite the situation Dean found himself getting caught up in the moment.

"I'm not sure I want him to," Dean replied. He looked back to Sam who was already starting to chuckle.

"Me neither," Sam replied. Then he started laughing. Dean joined in figuring, there'd be hell to pay once their father got over the ridiculousness of the situation but for now? Now for the first time in years, the Winchester men were aloud to see humor in their situation and had a good, solid, hearty laugh.

"I'm going to piss myself!" John howled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Okay, granted that last line was probably going a bit to far but I couldn't resist. I always though the boys would one day realize that if it's not killing them, it does seem like quite a hysterical situation. I mean… we all need to be able to laugh at ourselves every now and again yes?

So next chapter should get down to business, if John stops laughing long enough!

Review, review, review please!

And here's a preview for next time:

"_Dean opened his eyes and found himself back in the Impala, his father and brother looking back at him nervously. 'Visions are a bitch aren't they?' Sam sighed sympathetically…"_

Ooo…. Dean gets a Sam vision… but of what? OF WHAT? (insert spooky music here)

Oh and the tat;"Scully and Mulder ain't got nothing on me" might show up oh, I don't know... On Dean's butt? Snicker

Until next time! Merci beaucoup et bonne journee! (stupid non French key board)


	4. Huh Well that was interesting

Alright, you guys need to forgive me as I've been writing scripts and story's up the ying yang recently for school and haven't hade the time for my Supernaturally hot boys fix for many moons now…

But here it is, the next chapter of the story filled with intrigue, brother banter and some fun supernatural stuff along the way.

Oh and I'm interested in writing a paranormal script but I'd like to have a co-writer. You guys on fan fiction have some awesome writing so if anyone's interested, just let me know.

Oh and for all you reviewers that have come my way, forgive me for not typing out all your names this time, but I thank each and everyone of you for input, comments and ideas. You make writing worth it! Please keep it up!

Please please do me the honour of reviewing this chapter and I hope I'm forgiven for not updating as quick as I should have!

I don't own Supernatural or the boys but you knew that already.

"Hunker down marine, this could get interesting…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took John almost a full half hour and a change of underwear to stop laughing. It was another fifteen minutes before John stopped looking between the his two sons as if trying to think them back into the right bodies. There was also several surprise moments when John would yell out 'christo' and douse both his sons in a heavty helping of holy water. But finally it seemed as though the man had accepted what was going on and what had happened.

"So that conversation I just had with what I thought was Dean…" John said.

"Was me dad," Sam replied from Dean's body. "Sorry." John rouged slightly but let out a strangled cough and assumed his soldier position.

"I don't know how to help you boys," he replied. Sam stood up in shock and folded his arms.

"What do you mean, you don't know how? You're John Winchester, nothing stops you!" he exclaimed. John looked at Sam shocked for a moment.

"Dean don't… I mean Sam, this is nothing I've ever had to deal with before. I'm saying 'I' don't know how to help you but it doesn't mean I'm not going to try," John said. Sam flopped back down into his chair and let out a long deep breath. The more he remained in his brother's body the more he worried they'd be stuck as they were and that was something that could just not happen. Eventually Dean would turn his body into a womanizer magnet and Sam would have to hear tails of his body sleeping with every 'Sally, Polly and Denise' that came their way.

"So where do we go from here?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him and frowned… damn that hair cut.

"Missouri," John stated firmly. He stood up, "Pack your kit, the sooner we get their the sooner we can get some answers and the sooner I can yell at you both for being so reckless." Sam and Dean briefly made eye contact only to roll their eyes at each other. "BOYS!" Sam jumped into action as their father barked harshly at them.

Dean was lazily watching the scenery go by. The nightmare's he'd been subjected to the night before had left with more fatigued then he'd ever been in his entire life. That in mind, he failed to notice the shocked look Sam gave him when he handed off the keys to the Impala without even a second glance.

They'd been driving for several hours now but Dean wouldn't, couldn't go to sleep, no matter how much the body was aching for it. There was no way he wanted to see Jess like she had been that night on the ceiling. The image was so vivid and so real that it felt like an intrusion or violation of his brother's mind, that he should be seeing such things.

Dean messaged his temples, the headache had come on so suddenly that he barely registered his hands had moved. He would have attributed it to lack of sleep but another searing pain raced through the skull and into the brain of his host.

"God…" Dean gasped. He hunched over in hopes to make it better and was distantly aware of the car slowing to a stop and Sam asking what was wrong. Dean wanted to answer that he was in pain but wasn't granted the luxury. With a violent flash of blinding light Dean was no longer in the car.

He looked around him, confused and curious until it dawned on him, he'd had Sam's nightmares, now he was having Sam's visions. Dean was at the side of a road somewhere, just across from him up a narrow driveway, was a farm house. The house looked simple enough and actually rather quaint.

Dean frowned, 'quaint' was a word only chicks and Sammy used… his brother was starting to wear off on him.

All the serenity of the picture was shattered when, by cause of another jittery flash, a small boy came running from the front door. The kid was sobbing and fell several times as he raced toward the road.

And that's when Dean saw the truck coming toward them. The kid rain into the road stumble and fell again. Dean watched in horror as the truck slammed on his breaks. The roads were wet, and the truck just wasn't stopping in time. The kid wasn't going to make it…

"Dean!" Dean opened his eyes and found himself back in the Impala, his father and brother looking back at him nervously. "Visions are a bitch aren't they?" Sam sighed sympathetically. Struggling to sit up Dean realized they'd stopped at the side of the road.

"How long was I out?" he asked. Clearly it was long enough for their father to stop his truck as well and move Dean to the back of the Impala.

"Not long," Sam replied.

"And you two managed to lug this string been body to the back seat in that time?" Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes but then smirked.

"Yep, slammed on the breaks to the Impala nearly went off the road to help you. I think I heard something snap," he replied. Dean was up in a shot only to smack his head on the roof of the car.

"Damn it! Who's honestly this tall? It's not natural! What are you on growth hormones Sam?" he cursed.

"That's karma, Dean, ain't it a bitch?" Sam replied.

"Eat it psychic boy," Dean hissed. "And if you hurt my car, I hurt you."

"Enough!" John interrupted the little spat. Both boys went silent and looked at him as John turned to Dean. "What did you see?" he asked. Dean shook his head, suddenly at a loss for words. That kid hadn't stood a chance.

"I… I'm not sure," he replied. "There was a farm house and this kid… he was running from something."

"The demon?" John asked. Dean rubbed his forehead, next time, maybe he wouldn't fight the vision so much in hopes that it would make the trip there and back a little easier. "Son was it the demon?" John asked again.

"Dad I don't know okay? Christ… my head feels like it's been railroaded and you aren't helping any," Dean sighed. "Can we just… get to Missouri, change us back so Sam can have this 'gift' back?" From the front seat Dean was painfully aware of the dejected look Sam had developed. John clearly noticed it too as he looked from one boy to the other then moved to get out of the car.

"We're not far, a few more hours. We can stop or we can go…"

"Straight through." Both Sam and Dean had answered at the same time before their father even got the rest of the sentence out. With a simple nod John climbed out of the car and Dean returned to the front seat.

Back on the road, Sam finally broke the silence with a heavy sigh. Dean immediately knew his brother was about to get touchy feely on him about the vision and raised a hand.

"Don't," he said. Sam glanced at him curiously and innocently causing Dean to groan.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"One, don't make that face, I look like an idiot. Two, don't bother about the vision. It happened, end of story," Dean replied. Sam went back to driving and was silent for all of five minutes before opening his mouth again.

"Dean I'm sorry you had to see what you did, what ever you did," Sam replied. "If I didn't have that… curse this body switch thing wouldn't be so bad."

"This does suck out loud Sammy," Dean replied. "But it's not permanent and you aren't cursed. Are we done now?" Dean turned to look out the window and decided to try and get some sleep only to have Sam sigh again. "For the love of… what is it now Sammy?" he looked back at his brother. Sam pretended to give him an 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look but Dean knew his face and saw right through it. "Spill it body snatcher or I go Edward Scissor hands on your hair the next chance I get," Dean demanded. Sam made a face then took a deep breath.

"Dean you know how you're experiencing my dreams? My visions?" Sam asked. Suddenly Dean didn't like where the conversation was going and regretted forcing a confession.

"Yeeeees?" he replied.

"Well I… I had a dream…" Dean turned away from his brother to the window flush with embarrassment.

"Unless you're doing your Martin Luther impersonation, I don't want to hear anymore," he flushed. Dean thought of all the dreams he'd ever had and for some reason, all of them ended up with Shaquira and Cassie butt naked and carrying an arsenal of weapons. It was hot but it wasn't something Dean wanted his little brother to know about… talk about invading privacy!

"Cassie is hot…"

"Oh god…" Dean moaned.

"But that's not the dream I'm talking about," Sam replied with a weak smile. Dean's curiosity was peaked and he turned back to Sam questioningly.

"What did I dream about then?" he asked.

"Me," Sam replied after a long pause. Dean went bug eyed and nearly smashed his newly lanky figure into the ceiling again.

"Whoa, hey whoa, that's just… I mean… that's not right man, what the hell are you doing to my body dude… sick, that's just…gross!" Dean exclaimed. Sam rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead.

"Not like that you moron," he sighed. "Although it does surprise me you are capable of having dreams that don't involve naked girls and weaponry… which is really twisted by the way."

"But hot," Dean added. "You have to admit that at least. The way Shaquira holds that sawed off, single barrel and how Cassie hands her the shells from the harness she's wearing… and the blade strapped to her thigh…"

"DEAN STOP!" Sam yelled. Dean laughed as Sam shook his head again and again. "Please, I'm trying to block any such thing from my mind dude."

"Damn right you should," Dean said. "Those are my ladies." Sam all but slammed his head into the steering wheel so Dean decided to give him a break. "So what was the dream about?" he asked. Sam clearly seemed grateful for the subject change.

"That night you carried me out of the house," Sam replied quietly.

"Oh…" Dean said instantly going somber, "_That_ dream." Though it would be expected that a dream of the night their mother was murdered would be a nightmare, this particular one was anything but.

The dream would start out from the moment Dean felt his father lift the two of them in one fell swoop and carry them away from the house. The three Winchester men in one embrace. Then it would morph to a few hours later. That was the first time, and definitely not the last time, the Winchester boys spent in a motel room.

It wasn't as seedy as the ones they had resigned themselves to now a days but it wasn't home either. Dean remembered the night vividly as he sat with Sam and his father. The whole night Dean held onto Sam like he was his lifeline to reality. It was as if holding onto Sam meant their mother would walk right in the door as if nothing was ever wrong.

Something always stayed with Dean from that night as his father held him. John was an ex-marine, not a physical man or an emotional one by any means but that night, that night all bets were off. Dean held Sam and John held the two of them resting his chin on Dean's head. The words slipped out of their father's mouth so easily that for a long while Dean wasn't sure they were real.

_'We've got to protect Sammy, Dean.'_

_'Okay daddy.'_

_'And I've got to protect you both.'_

_'Okay daddy.'_

_'Promise me you two will never leave me.'_ That was the part that had stunned Dean and usually made him wake up from the dream. His father's voice had sounded anything but his own and it sounded so lost and defeated. However on the odd occasion Dean would just be to tired, or unconscious to wake up the dream would go on.

Dean would look up at his Dad then back down to Sam and kiss his little brother on the forehead.

_'Hear that Sammy? We'll always be together.'_ Sam would make a gurgling noise and a small smile would form across his chubby baby cheeks before he went to suck on their father's thumb.

Dean smiled at the memory. At the time, he was little and hadn't really understood what was going on. But as time wore on, Dean realized how special that moment had been. It had gone from being a sad nightmare, to a pleasant dream that he looked forward to having every now and again.

"Was it real?" Dean snapped out of his revelry and looked at his brother.

"The dream or that night?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"All of it," he said. "It was so surreal to me to have Dad… Did we really stay like that the whole night?" Dean sighed and nodded but said nothing, instead settling on staring out his window. "And the promise… did he really…?"

"He did Sam," Dean cut in. "But that's over and done with okay? Nothing more to talk about, it was a nice moment many years ago… I'd rather be talking about naked women, let's go back to that." Sam pursed his lips as they drove in silence for several more meters before he opened his mouth yet again. This time Dean didn't hide his groan as he sank lower into his seat.

"I was such an ugly baby," Sam said. Dean snapped his head toward his brother and saw the smirk.

"You were fugly ugly," Dean replied, happy the subject had been let go, at least for now. "The day you came home from the hospital I thought you were a football and asked Dad if we could toss you around some." Sam snorted as the tension of the passed moment was slowly easing away.

"And what did he say?" Sam laughed.

"He said something like, 'Mom wants to keep the game ball in tact, she did all the work for it'," Dean replied. Sam started chuckling even more, so Dean continued, "Eventually I figured you were just an ugly baby so for a good long while I was calling you turnip head… until dad told me turnips don't cry at all hours of the night." Now Sam was laughing so hard tears were sprouting from his eyes.

"Oh man…" Sam laughed. "Turnip head." he snorted.

Dean was about to join his brother's laughter, when rain started splashing down on the windshield. A dark feeling suddenly came over Dean as he looked out his window and saw farmer's fields.

"Sam stop the car," Dean ordered. Sam was still laughing as he drove not seeing the look on his brother's face.

"Oh come on Dean, I'm still okay to drive, you're not that funny," he replied.

"No, Sam stop the car NOW," Dean yelled. Sam swerved a little at the outburst then looked at Dean incredulously. Instantly his face fell and he stopped the car by the side of the road.

Dean leapt out, despite the rain now pouring down and looked around. Finally in the distance back a bit, he saw the house, the exact house he had seen in the vision.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. Dean didn't reply but rather started walking back up the road toward the house.

But then it happened, the small boy came running from the house toward the road… at the same time their father's truck was barreling down toward them. Dean made a split second decision and broke into a sprint, for once glad to have his brother's long legs to carry him.

He ran out into the road just at the same time the boy stumbled and fell to the concrete. Dean dropped to his knees to scoop the boy up only to suddenly hear the screeching wet sound of truck tires, hydroplaning along the road toward them.

Dean looked up and saw nothing but headlights, knowing their was no way he'd be able to jump, with the child out of the way in time, he closed his eyes and prayed at least his body would soften the impact for the boy.

"DEAN!" Dean heard Sam yell.

'_but you're not in your body,'_ Dean's mind suddenly screamed at him. A wicked flash of regret passed through Dean at the idea that he'd just willingly put his brother's body in harms way.

…And suddenly everything was still. For several seconds Dean figured he was dead, or, his mind was dead and Sammy's body was splattered all over their father's front grill. But he could still hear the rain and his brother breathing heavily and the small boy whimpering in his arms.

"Dean…" Dean opened his eyes and was made aware of the shadow above them blocking the rain. He looked up and was amazed to find himself staring at the underside of their father's truck.

Very slowly and carefully Dean passed the small boy out to Sam and crawled out from underneath it before standing. On his feet, he only came eye level with his shocked father.

"Don't drop me," was all his father managed. Dean was suddenly aware the tingling sensation in the back of his mind that knew it was he who was holding the truck up. He was also aware of the fact that with the acceptance of what he was doing, it required little focus to control. Amazed and rather mystified, Dean focused on lowering the truck and his father to the ground. The tires made contact once again with the concrete with no more then a slight squeak.

John immediately jumped out of the truck and stood next to Sam and the small boy. The boy's face was buried in Sam's chest but Sam and John, looked at Dean like they'd never seen him before in their life. Dean looked at them and then to the truck and back to them again.

A large grin spread across his features and he knew how crazy he was making Sam look at the moment but didn't care.

"Dude," he said. "That was awesome. Let me at the spoons coach, I'm ready."

It looked like Dean was going to have to coax a reply from his family members when suddenly an ungodly shriek echoed over the rain from the farm house. The boy in Sam's arms clutched down on him harder and peaked his head up just slightly.

"It's got my mommy," he sniffed. Dean spun around to the house to see a dark figure standing at the doorway. However as soon as it appeared it vanished into the house and the door slammed shut.

"Sammy stay with the kid," Dean ordered. John was already in action grabbing shot guns and holy water and tossing one of each to Dean.

"But Dean I…" Oddly Dean found himself looking at his brother and smiling a confident smile.

"There's nothing to worry about Sammy, this big bad's going to get a whole lot more then he's expecting," he said. Sam just made a confused face, before Dean and his father raced toward the farm house.

After finding the door locked, John moved to shoot it open but Dean put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"No need to waste ammo," he said. Then with a glance at the door and a jerk of the head, the door shattered into thousands of splinters and fell to the floor as if it were nothing at all. Dean didn't see the look of deep concern on his father's face. He simply entered the home with a giant air of confidence. "Hey mean, dark and ugly!" he called into the house. A dark shadow swept past the top of the stairs. Dean cocked his shot gun and smirked, "Let's play bitch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Again, sorry I'm so late posting, I hope you'd out there are still interested in reading this story and you'll forgive me for my tardiness and still review.

Here's a preview of the next chapter, which I'll post faster then I did this one… gawd..

'…_Dean entered the kitchen with his spoon in his mouth. Instantly everyone's eyes were on him like he'd just told them he was quitting hunting and joining the circus. He took the spoon out of his mouth, _

"_Did I miss something?" he asked. Missouri stood up and offered him a seat, which he took gratefully. _

"_Boy, we need to talk," she said. _

"_Yes we do," Dean replied. "Check this out…" Dean held up the spoon for all of them too see and with in seconds, it was mangled and bent over backward. "Chicks will definitely dig this," he smiled. Everyone in the room just groaned.' _

Review please! You're all awesome and the next chapter should be more light hearted.


	5. Now, we're supernaturally screwed

Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! Hopefully you guys don't completely hate me for taking so long to get the next chapter out and will still read it. Here it is in all it's glory and stay tuned for chapter 6, things are _really_ going to get interesting then!

I don't own Supernatural or the boys, yadda, yadda….

Oh and special shout out to "mysticmagekat" forgetting me off my butt andwriting another chapter!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean raced up the stairs taking them three at a time. The energy that surged through him was like nothing he ever felt before. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Dean ignored his father's cry for him to wait and charged in the direction he'd seen the dark figure move in.

Dean heard a woman's terrified scream and stopped by a closed door. The door never stood a chance as seconds later with no more then a deep breath, splintered into a thousand pieces. He put one foot into the door and came face to face with a clawed vicious creature hovering over the prone figure of a middle-aged woman. Cleary by the bloodied and horrified expression on her face, Dean had burst in a just the right time.

Another thing that happened because of the rather sudden rather brash entrance was a hesitation. A hesitation that gave Dean the 1.5 seconds he needed to survey the situation, formulate a plan of action and start his execution. It was a Rawhead, a mature one by the looks of it and plenty hungry. It's claws were already dripping with blood most likely a combination of the mother's and sons.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" Dean asked. It almost came as a surprise to Dean himself that his voice had come out so calm and collected with a raging killer standing mere feet away. The woman, obviously stunned, couldn't or didn't reply, so Dean decided he might as well get rid of the threat first.

The Rawhead turned on him like the devil on a lost soul and charged. Dean had long since tossed his shotgun to the floor knowing it would be of no use and reached for the gun tucked in his pants. Sam had loaded it with silver bullets the night before thankfully…

Click But apparently he hadn't cleaned it. Dean stared at the weapon in disbelief, stunned that his plan was failing before it even began. And then beast struck, gouging a deep laceration straight across the center of his chest. Dean was launched several feet backward into a bookcase and crumpled in a heap.

The Rawhead moved back to the woman, seeing his second meal was no longer a threat. Dean sat gasping, searching for the gun that had flown from his hand during the attack while trying to hold his wound. Two sudden thoughts dawned on Dean after realizing he was practically incapacitated with one blow; one was that his father was no where in sight and two was that his hair was much longer then he remembered…

Sam! Yet again, Dean found himself cursing as he looked at the gangly legs before him, legs that weren't his own. Legs of his little brother who he swore to protect when he carried the infant from an inferno that used to be his home… And hear Dean was shredding his brother's body to pieces.

"Damn it," he breathed. Dean had never dared think his brother's body was a hindrance. Sam usually held his own, and far be it from Dean to admit, he owed the kid his life once or twice.

A surge of energy or life or something nearly overwhelmed Dean but before he knew it he was on his feet. The gun and its silver bullet forgotten Dean let out a roar of discontent and leapt to his feet. With another un-earthly guttural noise Dean channeled all his fury at the only thing he could see as a threat to his brother and his family; the Rawhead.

All at once the creature stumbled away from the injured woman, allowing her to crawl toward him. She looked up with fear in her eyes but Dean didn't look down. It was like he knew she was silently asking him where her son was. Almost as though he had heard her voice in his head and before she could ask Dean replied.

"Your sons alright," he answered. "He's outside." The woman didn't hesitate, she crawled from the room. With the one important obstacle from the room Dean stepped it up a notch. As he moved toward the Rawhead that was clutching it's temples and howling in pain, Dean couldn't help but wonder how Sam had never even come close to exploiting this power. That or Sam was holding back… but somehow Dean refused to accept that Sam would lie to him about something so important… so dangerous.

Anger filled Dean as he continued to slowly approach the suffering creature. How could he ever protect Sam from something like this? Eventually, hopefully they'd switch their bodies back and then what would he do? Knowing full well the extent of his little brother's powers Dean was saddened as well as angry. The demon's words from months ago rang true in his head, 'they don't need you.'

"Well they may not but the rest of the world does," Dean growled. His voice, that was already normally low, had sunk a few decibels.

Now Dean was standing not one foot from the beast as it had fallen to its knees, whimpering like a wounded puppy.

"Not so much fun when you're getting the ass kicking, is it?" Dean hissed. The creature feebly tried to swipe at Dean but he caught its clawed hand. Dean stared at the limb trapped in his hand and felt a surge of excitement. He'd never gotten this close without fearing for his life and he certainly never actually had a moment to enjoy watching the creature suffer. A smile crept across his lips as he looked down to the creature and forced its claw to its throat.

With one swift movement Dean cut the monsters head clean off. A spurt of blood splattered across his face and shirt. Looking down at his brother's little body he smiled a large grin. For one in his life he'd felt little fear for either of them and a hunt had gone better than alright, it had gone great. Dean still felt the tingle of energy course through him as he exited the room, dragging the headless body behind him.

By the time he reached the door the surge of energy was starting to dissipate and with it Dean's feeling of un-human strength. Just in the front yard John stood with mother and child while Sam had his arms folded. No one looked as happy as they should be. Mother and child were pale and horrified. John looked angry and Sam… Sam was contorting Dean's face in a way which Dean felt was insulting to his pretty visage.

"What? No party?" Dean asked. Sam approached him very slowly and oddly hesitant.

"Dean… Dad and I couldn't get in the house," he said. "It was like you had thrown Dad out and erected some sort of field around it." Dean raised an eyebrow, he knew at some point he had felt the energy grow behind the room he was in but had no idea it had encompassed the entire building.

Dean looked to one side and then to his hands, the grin spread but the power waned. Grey spots started to dance through his vision threatening his happiness with the dark void of unconsciousness. Finally with one last gush of adrenaline Dean looked up at his brother and shrugged.

"What can I say Sammy?" he laughed. "It's a gift!" Then there was no sound as Dean felt himself falling forward into his brother's waiting arms.

When Dean woke up everything was blurry and his body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. His head throbbed and it was like someone had stuffed his mouth full of cotton balls. With a groan of pain and a heavy sigh Dean decided it was time to get up and figure out what was going on.

However when he opened his eyes and realized he wasn't alone in the room Dean let out a yelp and leapt from the bed.

"SHAPESHIFTER!" he yelled. Someone had been kind enough to place his favorite knife under his pillow so as he stumbled out of bed, he held it at the ready. His double however looked at him with an un-amused expression and folded its arms.

"Dean you idiot it's me, Sam?" the double said. "Look down." Dean furrowed his brow but then glanced down at his body, rather, Sam's body. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him and he eased his fighting pose with a sigh.

"Shit Sammy, don't get so close to me when we're like this. If freaks me out," he said. Sam snorted and shook his head.

"Right, I'll remember that next time we switch bodies and you decided to go dark side on my ass," he replied. "Missouri says she has to talk to us."

"Missouri?" Dean asked. He looked around the bedroom and suddenly realized it was the familiar home of their Lawrence bond psychic. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Just over a day," Sam replied. Dean looked up at him and raised an eyebrow to which Sam developed a grave look on his face. "You scared the hell out of me and dad, Dean. First you show power's that… that I didn't even know my body was capable of and then you pass out…" Sam trailed off with a shake of the head and turned toward the door. "We'll be in the living room when you're ready."

Dean sighed as he watched his brother leave, he didn't think he'd ever be ready. The last thing he wanted to do was have to explain what had happened to him in that house on the way here. He could only remember bits and pieces of what had occurred but the sensations were still engrained in his mind. The absolute rush of awesome power that had flown through his every cell was like nothing he could have ever imagined. It was fantastic but at the same time terrifying that these were his little brother's powers. It begged the question, how long had Sam being holding out on him? How many times had the youngest Winchester turned away from a fight or they had almost died because little Sammy didn't want Dean to know what he could do?

Dean frowned as he started to get dressed and thought more about the situation. Did Sam not trust him? Or did Sam simply not realize his true potential? One thing was for sure, as much as Dean hated to admit it, he was incredibly jealous and a bit saddened, that his little brother really didn't need him around. So what was stopping Sam from high tailing it back to Stanford or better still, killing the Demon on his own?

Knowing he couldn't escape his family and good friend forever Dean trundled down the stairs. On his way to the family room he stopped in the kitchen after coming to the conclusion that he was extremely hungry. He quickly grabbed a bowl of Missouri's fantastic chocolate pudding, that was setting in the fridge, and a spoon before heading to the living room.

Dean entered the room with his spoon in his mouth. Instantly everyone's eyes were on him like he'd just told them he was quitting hunting and joining the circus. He took the spoon out of his mouth,

"Did I miss something?" he asked. Missouri stood up and offered him a seat, which he took gratefully.

"Boy, we need to talk," she said.

"Yes we do," Dean replied. "Check this out…" Dean held up the spoon for all of them too see and with in seconds, it was mangled and bent over backward. "Chicks will definitely dig this," he smiled. Everyone in the room just groaned.

Sam wasn't angry, he wasn't sad nor was he upset or depressed, he was simply confused, confused and maybe, maybe just a little jealous. Dean hadn't been in his body for a few days and already he was lifting cars and creating force fields around entire houses. Sam had never even come close to being able to do something like that. Now his brother was sitting there, using _his_ powers and bending spoons like it was a cheap parlor trick he'd been doing for years.

"Dean this is no time for jokes," John said sternly. Dean frowned but looked at the spoon again, reshaping it to it's normal way. The middle Winchester said nothing as he dug into his pudding.

Sam looked at Missouri expectantly. Since they'd come to the woman's home with an unconscious Dean in Sam's body and explained everything that had happened, the woman had had some insight but little she'd been willing to share before Dean actually woke up. Of course she'd only let on that she knew anything after she and John had stopped laughing two hours later.

Now Dean was up and Sam wanted his body back… he also wanted to know how the hell Dean had done what he had.

Missouri took the pudding and spoon from Dean and set them down on the coffee table before taking a seat. Sam saw though Dean looked longingly at the pudding he was curious as well, to know what was going on.

"First off, you boys give this old gal nothing but gray hairs," Missouri sighed. The three men smiled but then John leaned forward and looked at her.

"I just want to know how in the hell Dean had so much power back in that house, Missouri," he said. "Lifting cars? Breaking down doors with a glance?…"

"Hand to hand combat with a Rawhead… a fight which I won I might add," Dean smirked. Sam glared at his brother but said nothing, not trusting the words in his mouth to maintain any sense of decorum. In his own body or not what Dean had done was reckless and stupid and could have gotten him killed.

John looked from his sons back to Missouri and turned his hands palms up, he was clearly at a loss too. The old woman smiled a gentle smile and put a hand on Sam's knee. He looked down at his bother's jean clad leg where the hand lay and had to wonder if Missouri knew who she was comforting.

"Acceptance," Missouri said calmly. Sam snapped his head up toward her and raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" he asked. Missouri let out a gentle laugh and looked at John.

"Dean's accepted the power of the supernatural," he said. "He's always believed more then Sam has. It only makes sense that his mind, in his brother's body, has brought to life the true nature of all that Sam is capable off." Sam's eyes widened as he glanced from the woman to his brother, then back to Missouri and back to Dean. His brother bore a similar face that simply read, 'okay, this isn't cool anymore.'

"Missouri are you saying the only reason Sam can't do what Dean did was because Sam… doesn't want too?" John asked. A sudden wave of anger flashed through Sam and he stood up glaring angrily at the man.

"That's what this is all about isn't it?" he snapped. John looked up at him confused and slightly hurt. "You don't give a damn about me or Dean at all. You just want to know if this is permanent so you can finally have the perfect supernatural super soldier! God dad! How can you…? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sam," Dean sighed.

"No!" Sam yelled. He pointed angrily at his father and glared at Dean. "He's done nothing for us or entire lives and we came to him for help. For once in our lives he actually show's up to help us only to admit that it's for his own selfish revengeful purposes that he's hear!"

"That's not true at all," John said.

"The hell it isn't!" Sam yelled. He turned back to his father so as too berate the man some more but never got the chance. Sam wasn't even sure what had happened. All of a sudden he was suspended in the air and then gentle held against the wall. Missouri and John's mouth's were agape as Dean stood up and walked closer to Sam.

"You need to calm down," Dean said. "I've got a killer headache and you aren't helping any." The anger had fizzled slightly but wasn't by any means gone as he looked down at his own face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your possession Dean," Sam hissed. "Just like the demon now aren't you?" It was the wrong thing to say, Sam knew it. It was only confirmed when he saw the flame of anger light up in his brother's eyes.

"Don't push me Sammy," the elder Winchester hissed. Sam couldn't help it, he was hurt that his father was suddenly interested in the power's once Dean had control of them and he was angry that Dean felt he had the right to use them with such ease.

"Or you'll what Dean? What?" Sam spat. He could feel an invisible force starting to press down on his lungs but still he instigated his brother's rage. "You've got all the power in the world now Dean because you've once again proved to be the favorite son."

"Dean let him go," John ordered. There father's calls fell on deaf ears as Dean got closer to Sam.

"For once in your life Sam, act like a man instead of child," he growled. "You've been hiding what you really are from Dad and me this whole time. No wonder you ran of to Stanford, you had all the protection you needed." The pressure was intensifying now, Sam could feel the strain on his lungs.

"I went of to Stanford because I knew it was my fault you and dad were in danger!" Sam gasped. "I'm a curse Dean, don't you get it?" Dean's face faltered slightly and finally Sam dropped back to the floor sucking in a deep breath.

"You're not a curse Sam," Dean said. "A bit of a bitch, but you aren't a curse."

"He's right Sammy," John said, helping his youngest to his feet. "I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression. I am here to help you two get back to the right body but I'm also concerned for Dean." Sam looked up at his father curiously and then back to his brother. If John was concerned for Dean, personal feelings be damned, so was Sam.

"Why concerned?" Sam asked.

"Because the two of you are possessed," Missouri answered. Sam and Dean in one another's bodies instantly went taught and glared at each other suspiciously. Missouri however laughed and shook her head. "Sit down boys, before someone gets shot." John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"One time and you never let Caleb or I live it down," he said. Missouri looked at him and gave a knowing wink before turning back to the boys. Sam sat back down in his seat but didn't take an eye off his older brother. If the man was possessed he had the latin ready to fly from the tip of his tongue at any second.

"Now the two of you are technically possessed… by one another," the woman explained. Both Sam and Dean's head snapped back and looked at her.

"Beg pardon?" Dean asked. Missouri smiled her sweet smile and nodded.

"A mind or consciousness in another's body," she said. "It's a textbook possession boys and I…" Suddenly the woman frowned and she glared at Dean, "Boy, if you keep thinking I'm crazy, so help me I will take a spoon to your hide." Sam had to laugh as his brother looked like a dear in headlights.

"I hate it when she does that," Dean mumbled.

"So how do we fix it?" Sam asked. Missouri shook her head and looked at him.

"First things first," she said. "Dean needs to stop using those powers of yours."

"What? Why!" Dean exclaimed. Sam wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that his brother didn't seem to want to give up the new found powers or the fact that Missouri's voice had sounded very grave.

"I already told you, you're possessed," the woman replied looking at Dean.

"Yeah we covered that," Dean said with an exasperated sigh, "I'm just saying we could do a lot of damage with me in control of these powers. We could find that demon, off him and be back in time for the body switch."

"You can't possibly think it'd be that easy son," John sighed. Dean looked at him and shrugged.

"Maybe I have a little more faith now that I know my brother is a god," he replied. Sam lowered his head feeling slightly hurt by his brother's words.

"I'm not a god Dean," he said. "And you're the one with the 'shining' now."

"It doesn't matter," Missouri snapped. It was rather uncharacteristic of the woman to react the way she had but it effectively silenced the Winchesters where they sat. "The truth is the more Dean uses Sam's powers the more draining it will be to the body. This is an unusual circumstance but like any other possession, the mind can out do the body with out even realizing what it's doing." The revelation was starting to dawn on Sam as he was sure it was on his father and brother as well.

"So you're saying if Dean keeps going full blast like he is right now…" John began.

"He's using up more energy then Sam's body was ready to put out at this point in his life," Missouri said. Then she looked at all three boys very seriously, "Dean could kill Sam before his mind realizes he's done it." Dean and Sam locked eyes as a torrent of emotions flashed between them.

"Well shit," Dean said at last. Sam broke eye contact and was surprised to see his father had a deeply concerned look on his face.

"I have to save my boys Missouri," John said looking at the woman, "How do I make this right?"

"How do _we_ make this right," Dean chirped. John looked at his son then nodded before turning back to his old friend. Missouri stood up and headed for the living room doorway.

"I need to consult with some friends of mine about this," she said. "This is… a very unusual circumstance for a possession. You boys stay here and stay out of trouble, You hear?"

"We always do," Dean smiled. Missouri raised an eyebrow at him then rolled her eyes before walking away mumbling something about and 'evil presence in that boys mind.'

Later that evening John had gotten antsy and had left to find his own contacts in Lawrence to see if they had any advice. Sam and Dean had offered to go with him but John had ordered them to stay put saying they didn't need anything more to happen to them, not when they were in their current state.

Sam sat in the living room flipping through the tv channels when Dean reappeared from upstairs where he'd gone to take a shower a half hour ago. Sam cringed as he saw an AC/DC t-shirt draped across his chest.

"Dude… AC/DC?" he asked. Far be it from Sam to insult Dean's classics but having it anagrammed across his chest with his new hair style was pushing it. Dean smiled and sat down next to him before grabbing the remote.

"Your shirt got torn and the rest are dirty," he replied.

"Yeah, ripping the head off a Rawhead might cause a wardrobe malfunction," Sam said. Dean laughed but then turned toward his brother.

"Look Sammy," he said. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier and… I'm sorry about using your superman powers." Sam laughed, he'd long since forgiven his brother knowing they had both spoken in the heat of the moment.

"Superman powers Dean? That's the best you've got?" he asked. Dean looked at him and for a bit but then smiled.

"Shining? Spidey sense? Carry-esk? The force? Going Haley Jole? Uh… Spinachy?" he replied. Sam burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Spinachy? What the hell?" he asked.

"You know, Popeye," Dean explained. "He'd 'eats his spinach' and then BAM, he was like superhuman and that Olive Oil… man she was smokin' hot."

"She was a badly drawn cartoon Dean," Sam replied.

"But she could play one hell of a damsel in distress," Dean shot back. Sam shook his head and returned his gaze back to the TV.

"Dean get me a beer," he said.

"Get it yourself bitch."

"Dean all you have to do is think about them and they'll come floating to us… come on I'm thirsty," Sam whined. He looked back to his brother and immediately saw the look of concern staring back at him.

"Missouri said no powers Sam," Dean said as he turned away from Sam. "So, no powers. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"Dean look at me," Sam sighed. Then he laughed, "Well, look at you." Dean did turn toward him with a frown on his features. "My powers, my body Dean, I'm giving you permission to use them…"

"Sam…"

"Dean," Sam cut his brother off. "It's only two beers, it's not a car of a force field. Come on, I know you're itching to do it." Dean turned back to the tv with a sigh while Sam looked at him expectantly. Moments later two beers and a bag of chips came floating in from the kitchen and set down on the table between the two men.

"Lazy bitch," Dean snorted as he grabbed one of the beers. Sam laughed and took a sip of his beer before look at his brother again.

"Seriously Dean, if at any point you need to use those… 'abilities' you have my full permission to do so. You saved that kid and her mom today," he said. The more the thought about what his brother had done the more proud Sam had become. True it was his body but it was his brother's perseverance and state of mind that had allowed the good guys to win one without even a strong fight.

"I could have killed you Sam," Dean sighed.

"Or that Rawhead could have killed all of us," Sam came right back. Dean looked at him as if he hadn't really thought about it in that way. "Look all I'm saying is that until you're you again and I'm me, don't hesitate to protect an innocent."

"I suppose next thing you're going to spew is, 'with great power comes great responsibility' huh?" Dean smirked. He grabbed the remote and started flipping absentmindedly through the channels. "Well look Einstein as long as I'm in this body, I rule. I'm not going to put you at unnecessary risks. That said… I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from putting others at unnecessary risks as well."

"That's all I'm saying," Sam shrugged. Then he turned toward the tv to the show Dean had settled on.

"Dark Angel? You've got to be kidding me," he snorted.

"I don't know, that Alex guy looks kind of familiar doesn't he?" Dean asked. Sam grabbed the remote back and started flipping through the channels again.

"Kind of like that guy from that movie 'Devour'," Sam replied. "And that nerd from Smallville season four… but who cares were not watching that crap, Jessica Al-but-lips, make me ill." Dean started laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll never understand it when actors in their late twenties try and play teenagers," he sighed. "I mean that guy in Devour was supposed to be like what? 17, 18? It was ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that death by sandstorm that happened to that one guy in that movie 'Flight of the Pheonix' That guy totally should have stayed alive in the end," Sam replied. Dean laughed as Sam finally stopped flipping through the channels and settled on a movie.

"Hey House of Wax," Dean said. "That Paris Hilton bitch is SO possessed." Sam was just about to burst out laughing when suddenly all the lights in the house flickered and went dead. However through the window the light from the street light was still shining in. After several moments of sitting in darkness Sam heard his older brother shift his position slightly.

"Well this can't be good."

"You have no idea," said a rather ominous dark voice from the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Oh I love it, so school's easing up a bit now and I'm done other pressing literary works so I'm hoping to update sooner then before. Sorry I'm taking so long to finish this story guys!

Oh and by the by, I couldn't resist throwing in those other things that Jensen and Jared have acted in. I got carried away!

Little appetizer for chapter 6:

_… It was funny all the things that could travel through someone's head with in the blink of an eye. You never truly understood what people meant by 'life flashing before their eyes' until you actually experienced it._

_And experiencing it he was as he felt his body impact with the front fender of the every so beautiful, Chevy Impala. Oddly though, as time slowed and his body was launched over the hood and onto the side of the road,Dean could only think one thing; _

_"Man, Sammy and I need to have a chat about his driving."_

Ooooo… can you handle the suspense? See you next time and keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Pissy little fella aren't you?

Sothere maybe some heavy moments in this chap but I guarantee if you read it, and review it, I can change it! Truly, thanks to all my reviewers! If anything is confusing I'm sorry I tried to be clear but let me know and maybe I can explain.

Enjoy!

I don't own Supernatural or the boys (A duh!)

So here we go, the ominous voice was it? Right then…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was out of his chair in a shot but in the dark and in a body not his own he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor with a thud. He quickly righted himself searching for any sign of danger only to have his brother grab him by the collar and start dragging him toward the door.

"Dean where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Away from deep dark and spooky," Dean hissed as he half dragged half led Sam out the door. The temperature in the house was rapidly decreasing as they made their way to the front door.

They had just reached the door when Dean slid to a halt, cursed and turned around. With his shorter legs Sam had fallen behind his brother slightly and had to jog to catch up. Now he had to fall backward on his butt to avoid the collision.

"DEAN!" he yelled angrily as his brother raced past him back down the hallway and up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"The journal!" Dean yelled. "We can't leave it!" Sam groaned inwardly at the thought that his brother actually had time to consider a simply old journal over their safety. He was about to get up and try to look around to see what was what, when suddenly the lights flickered back on.

They came on, and everything appeared normal. Even the House of Wax could be once again heard from the TV in the living room. By the time Dean came running down the stairs carrying his precious journal in hand, the temperature had returned to normal. Sam stuck his head warily back into the living room and saw nothing was out of order.

"Okay, what was that?" Dean asked. Sam turned around to his brother and shrugged.

"I don't know, you think we should call dad?" he asked. For a moment he watched a concerned yet hesitant look pass across his brother's face. Sam knew what his brother was thinking, he knew though Dean knew and investigation had to happen, he really didn't want to show weakness in front of their father unless absolutely necessary. Sam sighed, that and the fact that Dean now had enough power to obliterate a small army.

He loved his brother but sometimes, Dean's stubborn pride and blind selflessness was just to much.

"Dean, should we call dad?" Sam asked again. Dean turned toward him then looked away.

"No, we don't call dad," he said alas. Sam sighed, once again his idiot brother wasn't thinking realistically. If there was a spirit or worse, a demon in the house, there was no telling how quickly things could go wrong in their current state. And as much as Sam was for Dean using the powers to protect them, he was still slightly attached to his corps.

"Dean, dad and Missouri are going to wanna know what happened. If we don't tell them now, there going to be all the more pissed off when they find out later," Sam sighed.

"So we don't tell them _Sammy_," Dean hissed. That's when Sam froze and traced his brother's shoulder line to the journal in his brother's hands. The journal, the precious journal that now dangled precariously from his brother's grip… and slipped to the floor.

"Uh… Dean, are you alright?" Sam already knew the answer to the question. He knew the moment that holy grail of a journal, that Dean protected in his every waking moment, hit the floor like it was a piece of trash.

"I'm fine _Sammy_, I just don't think we need to run to daddy every time something goes bump in the night," Dean replied. Sam felt a shiver run up and down his spine. It was his brother's voice but there was something more to it, something… evil.

"Dean uh… I'm just going to go out for a bit," Sam said. He backed toward the door and started opening it, making sure not to turn his back on his brother. "Why don't you keep watching the movie and I'll be right back?" he asked.

The door was only partially open when it was suddenly ripped from Sam's hand and slammed shut. His heart nearly stopped as he spun around and looked down at the door handle as the lock above it clicked shut.

"Come on Sam," Dean laughed mockingly, "Let's watch the movie together." Sam slowly looked away from the door that now blocked his path to freedom, up to his brother. Dean's eyes weren't his own, they glimmered with the golden glow Sam had dreaded seeing again.

Sam had gone up against all things supernatural since he was little. His father and brother had trained him to take care of himself and those he loved. But this situation was different, Sam was in his brother's body, he was facing the thing that killed his mother and girlfriend and had lead his family into a broken life of cat and mouse with their father.

"How's this for irony Sammy?" Dean laughed viciously. "Daddy Winchester was right! You _are_ vulnerable when you're all together!" Sam couldn't help but feel sick that once again he was being mocked by the demon that he once had the opportunity to kill. "But you couldn't do that to your daddy could you Sam?" the demon asked.

Sam went wide eyed and made a break for the door. The demon had clearly read his thoughts and now he knew, all bets were off. He should have known it was going to be a mistake however as he suddenly felt himself sailing through the air. He impacted harshly with the door frame to the kitchen with a grunt. He slid to the ground as pain radiated from his rib cage due to the chest first impact.

"Why run from me Sammy? I'm your brother! What? You don't love me anymore?" the demon asked. Sam felt himself being lifted and held by an invisible force against the kitchen wall.

As his brother approached him Sam was overwhelmed with an odd thought that couldn't help but make him laugh. Now not only was his brother possessing his body but the demon as well! He knew it was inappropriate and that really he should be fearing for his life but he consoled himself with the thought that he was just to hysteric to care.

"Oh Dean, it's got to be hell in there huh?" Sam mumbled to himself.

"You should hear the bastard scream," the demon laughed. "I have to say Sam, you and your brother's stupidity really helped me out this time."

"W, what?" Sam gasped. The invisible force was pressing down on his chest slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. For a dizzying moment Sam was confused as his own face appeared before him and smirked at his malcontent. But then he remembered how serious the situation was, he was slowly being killed, by the demon's hand, in Sam's own body where his brother was currently residing.

"Your little mistake ending up in the wrong body?" the demon laughed. "Dean has no hesitations, not like you. He wants these powers and you're holding him back Sammy. He could exploit your powers if he'd only let go of his need for you!"

"Well sorry," Sam breathed. "Dean'll never give me up for dead." The demon smirked at him and stepped closer. Suddenly a radiating pain flared up from Sam's already injured rib cage.

"No and that's why I'm here to help things along," the demon laughed. "He's fighting to stop me Sam and he's using all your power to do it. Watching you die will just encourage him. Eventually his mind will go weak and this body will be surrendered to me and you know what'll happen then Sam?" Sam shook his head, refusing to answer and trying to fight the angry pain in his chest.

However when the pain increased ten fold Sam let out a gasp of pain. Tears had begun to stream down his cheeks, partially from hurt and partially that he was completely alone. His father and Missouri would come home to their demise and he had done nothing to stop it from happening. After all, what could he do? He was helpless against a being more powerful then anything they'd ever come up against.

"Answer me Sam, do you know what'll happen then?" the demon hissed. Sam felt his consciousness slipping away from him, the pain becoming overwhelming and the lack of oxygen blurring his vision.

"I, I don't… know," Sam breathed.

"I take this body over, with all the powers your brother is unwittingly releasing as we speak," the demon laughed. "Then I can finally turn the page on this pathetic existence you call humanity and evil will finally be free." Sam's head drooped to his chest, he was no longer able to keep it up under his own power. Still, he managed a choked laugh amongst his tears.

"M, My f, father… D, Dean… th, they'll… n, never allow… it," Sam hissed. "F, fight Dean… _please!_" The last part had come out rather pathetically but Sam knew his brother was still in there and had to try for some help.

A cough from Sam's desperate lungs wracked through his chest and out his mouth bringing with it a trickle of blood. It was sad to think that once again Dean's body was going through the demon's torture but Sam took some solace in the fact that his brother wasn't experiencing it.

"NO!" Suddenly Sam was released as Dean/Demon clutched his head in agony and stumbled backward into a nearby table. Sam didn't waste anytime crawling from the room. He felt bad leaving his brother with his struggle but knew there was no way he could go up against to powerful beings. "SAMMY!" the serpent like voice called from the kitchen. "Come on back Sam! Your brother wants to say goodbye!"

Sam felt his heart ache for his brother as he could only imagine the mental struggle that was going on between the two of them. Dean would fight though, knowing if he didn't Sam's body would be lost for ever and with it, any hope of returning the two of them to normal.

Another cry of frustration and pain echoed through the house just as Sam reached the door. He was about to pull it open when suddenly the door swung open on it's own.

"RUN SAM!" came Dean's pained cry. Sam was stunned, even in a struggle of minds Dean still had the power to set him free from the confines of the house. And that was when Sam hesitated. He looked out onto the quiet suburban street and the Impala that quietly rested in the driveway. All he had to do was jump in the car and he'd be home free… but that would mean leaving his brother behind.

Sam turned back toward the interior of the house and looked at the doorway to the kitchen where he could still hear the thrashing of a one body, two consciousness battle going on. That's when Sam came to a decision, he couldn't leave his brother because Dean would never leave him if the situation was reversed. Consequences be damned he had to go back in there and try to help his…

"DAMN IT SAM THAT WASN'T A REQUEST!" Dean's voice barked again. Sam knew his brother's own tone sounded stronger this time and a little more in control. Finally it seemed Sam wasn't going to get the luxury of choice as he was pushed by a force out the door and onto the lawn. He turned around just in time to see the house door slam shut, undoubtedly locking once again.

As Sam sat on the lawn looking incredulously at the house he felt his body start to shake. It shook out of fear for his brother. It shook out of disbelief and it shook out of complete and utter helplessness. So many things ran through his head as he lay down onto the lawn panting heavily from exertion there was nothing he could do now but wait.

Dean knew the moment the lights had flickered back on that he was in trouble. He had felt a second consciousness creep into his occupied territory and suddenly begin to control him. It was extremely disturbing and for a moment, Dean had wondered if Sam's body was so powerful it was trying to get back to it's original owner.

Dean had almost laughed until he felt the incredible evil that came with the intruder. He had been moments away from telling Sam when suddenly he was a passenger in an already stolen vessel. He could hear the words and see the terror on his brother's face as the demon tortured him mercilessly.

And that's when Dean had gotten angry. Not just angry, down right pissed off.

'_Why help him Dean? You and I together can have power matched by no other!'_ The demon's voice echoed in his mind. _'Let go of your brother's powers, release them to me!'_

"Eat shit, devil man," Dean had spat back.

'_Wrong answer,'_ the demon hissed. _'And to think I have the power to return you to your own body.'_ Dean then decided enough was enough, it was time to retake control of his brother's body. If the demon used the powers anymore, he would do what Dean had feared and that was kill the vessel that was Sam's body.

One way or another the powers were going to get used, Dean figured Sam would prefer if it was to fight evil instead of feed it. So Dean began to struggle and slowly but surely he started to take over again. The demon screamed in rage, echoing through every part of Dean's mind but still he fought on.

Eventually Dean had managed to get his brother out of the house to safety or at least where someone would find Sam and help him.

'_This isn't over Winchester, I've been waiting for a hundred years, I can wait a few more!' _The demon hissed.

"Wonderful," Dean spat. "NOW GET OUT!"

Dean snapped his eyes open and looked around the kitchen, several objects were simply suspended in the air. However the moment Dean opened his eyes wide in disbelief, everything came crashing to the floor.

"And Missouri hated me before I messed up her kitchen," Dean sighed. More pressing thoughts brought him into the hallway of the house. He could feel the demon had been overpowered but he wondered how long it would last. The feeling of fatigue was also prominent and he felt he wanted nothing more at the moment then to pass out but he forced himself to be alert.

All that mattered now was that the demon was gone and his brother had been hurt. Dean ran to the door and swung it open only to have the barrel of a shoot gun shoved into his chest.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It may not be a magic bullet but it'll slow you down you son of a bitch," John seethed.

"Dad easy! It's me! It's Dean!" John didn't lower the shotgun he simply sneered his Winchester sneer and narrowed his eyes.

"And how the hell am I supposed to tell if the right _mind_ is in control of this body?" the older man snapped. Dean frantically thought of something to convince his father that it truly was him.

"Uh… Sammy wet the bed until he was twelve?" Dean tried.

"Hey!" Dean looked over his father's shoulder to where Missouri was helping his brother up the stairs. He cringed as he saw the clear pain that his body was in. "I did _not_ wet the bed until I was twelve!" Sam protested.

"We had to buy you adult diapers Sammy boy… you had more piss in you then there is water in the Mississippi," Dean replied.

"That's a damn lie," Sam said indignantly.

"Quiet!" John hissed. Thankfully once Missouri caught sight of the shot gun aimed at Dean she took a deep breath and snorted in frustration.

"You boys have a serious trust issue going on," she sighed. With much relief for Dean, his father had begun to slowly lower the shot gun to look at the older woman.

"The demon?" he asked.

"Is gone for now," Missouri said calmly. "Now let's get inside before the neighbors wonder why my house guests are carryin' small armadas."

Once inside and settled John and Missouri helped Sam to a bedroom where he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dean waited for his father and friend in the living room knowing he'd done enough for his brother and didn't want to risk hurting him further.

When the two elders had returned John explained how he hadn't been able to find out much but most of the contacts he'd tried, wished them well. Dean had snorted, so much for big bad supernatural hunters. It was Missouri, however that seemed to have more promising advice to reveal. Apparently what the boys needed wasn't in fact an exorcism to rid one another's bodies of the wrong mind. What they needed was a rare incantation preformed under a full moon on an altar of lunar sprites.

"Done," Dean said sarcastically. "Because there's SO many altars with fairies dancing around them. Oh what's that? I think I hear Tinkerbell at the door."

"Dean she's trying to help," John sighed. "Listen to her." Dean folded his arms and slouched in his chair.

"All I know is I could have killed Sam today," he said. The faces in the room went somber, "I was started to feel really weak when I sensed you two were coming and the demon was scared off. I can't… I can't have control of these abilities anymore. I'm to dangerous and now the Demon _really _wants Sam."

"We're getting somewhere Dean," John said. Then the older man looked at his friend hopefully, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "We'll set this right."

"Yes we will," Missouri replied. "I've contact friends of mine in a small town north of here." Dean raised a questionable eyebrow and looked between his father and Missouri.

"And these friends… do they wear simmering outfits with wings and spew twinkly dust everywhere they go?" he smirked.

"Boy you are gunning for a smack," Missouri snapped. Dean raised his hands in defense and shrugged.

"Sorry but Lunar Sprite's, Missouri? We hunt Supernatural but… that's far fetched even for me," he replied. Missouri clearly chose to completely ignore Dean, instead turning to John and continuing to speak with him.

"The next full moon is four nights from tonight," she said. "It gives us enough time to get the necessities for the ritual and get out to altar."

"Get out to it? I thought your friends were just one town over?" John asked.

"They are," Missouri continued, "But you don't really believe Lunar Sprites would have an alter so close to civilization do ya honey?" John simply frowned and looked away.

"Oh god, do we have to go camping?" Dean sighed. The last time he'd gone camping a Windigo nearly had him for lunch and he'd wasted a perfectly good bag of M+M's. It was _not_ an experience he wished to repeat.

"Do you want your body back or not?" Missouri asked. Dean let out a huge yawn before stretching his brother's lanky frame like a cat and then looked back at the woman.

"I am getting a little tired of seeing Jessica's name on my thigh," he replied. There was no holding back the laughter when both Missouri and John looked absolutely mortified at the revelation Dean had just given them. "Sammy's going to hate me for that one," Dean chuckled.

The next morning Dean woke up to the sound of his baby Impala purring for his attention. Wait? The engine was running?

Dean shot up in bed and leapt out before stumbling to the window and looking to see who dared mess with his car. The Impala pulled into the driveway and stopped before John climbed out of the passenger side and nodded to the driver.

As fast as he could Dean threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs and out the door. He was too late however as his beloved car was already well on it's way up the road.

"Good you're up," John said coming up the front steps.

"Dude that's my car!" Dean wailed. John rolled his eyes and sighed.

"One, Sammy's just getting more supplies for the hike. Two, don't ever call me dude, I'm your father and three, we tried to wake you Dean but you were out like a light." Dean sighed, he knew by the location of the sun that he had slept in. The problem was it hadn't done much good as he still felt rather tired.

"So you just let Sam go on his own? Dad, he could be in danger! Who knows when the demon will show up again?"

"Dean look," John said. "Missouri assured me you gave the Demon a run for it's money the other day. It's not coming back any time soon. And Sam's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"I know he can dad but he shouldn't have too," Dean replied. "I can protect him now more then I ever could before and I should be. He doesn't have the intuition that he normally does because I was stupid enough to get stuck in his body." John looked at Dean with a serious look but strangely a warm paternal look as well.

"This isn't your fault Dean, sometimes things like this happen," he said. "We accept and we adapt understood? Now get inside and have some breakfast." John moved toward the door but Dean held his ground and shook his head.

"I'm going to wait out here for Sam," he replied.

"What good will that do?" John asked.

"It'll make me feel like I didn't completely fail the rug rat." John made an amused face, one which Dean rarely saw on the older Winchester.

"He's almost a foot taller then you Dean, he's hardly a rug rat," the man replied. Dean stretched his brother's frame as tall as he could manage and looked down at his father.

"Not right now he isn't," Dean said happily. John simply rolled his eyes and headed into the house while Dean turned his gaze back out toward the road. Sam knew not to leave him behind in volatile situations, even if it was just a store run. Which caused Dean to worry about his brother even more. How badly had Sam been afraid of loosing his life the afternoon before? Would he every be able to trust Dean again after that attack?

Dean sighed and lowered his head, his temples were throbbing as thoughts of Sam being tortured entered his mind. He was the older brother, he was supposed to protect Sam but sometimes Sam just made that so hard to do. Dean pulled out his cell and dialed his brother's number, they needed to have a chat.

"We're a team Sam," Dean sighed. "Where are you?"

An odd thing happened at that moment. Dean suddenly felt like he was being tickled. He opened his eyes but all he saw was the scenery around him slowly fading to nothing. As his body tingled he felt as though he was weightless. All at once he was everywhere and no where. There was no space around him and yet there was a vast emptiness that was so awesome there were no words to explain it.

And then the feeling was gone. Dean opened his eyes and was startled to find himself standing in the middle of a road.

"What the hell?" Dean said aloud to himself. Then the familiar purr of his beloved car was all of a sudden… directly behind him. Dean spun around and knew he didn't have a chance. It was funny all the things that could travel through someone's head with in the blink of an eye. You never truly understood what people meant by 'life flashing before their eyes' until you actually experienced it.

And experiencing it he was as he felt his body impact with the front fender of the every so beautiful, Chevy Impala. Oddly though, as time slowed and his body was launched over the hood and onto the side of the road, he could only think one thing;

'Man, Sammy and I need to have a chat about his driving.'

Sam sat frozen like a statue behind the wheel of the Impala. The past few seconds of his life kept on running through his head again and again and again.

There was open road.

He was driving listening to Chopin.

He laughed, Dean would kill him for listening to Chopin in his car.

His cell phone rang, he looked down to pick it up.

He looked up, suddenly the road wasn't so open.

He slammed on the breaks knowing there was no chance.

His brother's body rolled over the hood of the car and landed with a thud some feed behind.

The sequence of events once again pulse through Sam's shell shocked mind. Then as though someone had hit him with a tazer the horrific reality of the situation was drilled home.

"Oh god Dean!" Sam breathed. He ripped open the driver side door and leapt from the vehicle. It Sam had been just a bit more hysteric over the situation he would have thought he was having an out of body experience. Maybe this was what it would look like if he had gotten hit by the car. His soul would hover for a few seconds saying goodbye to the conscious world and then he'd see his mother and Jess and never worry about hunting evil things again.

"Sam…" a hoarse voice whispered. "… 911, seriously." The weak voice was enough to send Sam slamming back down into reality. He whipped out his phone and rushed to his brother's side. As he cradled his brother's damaged body in his arms he forced his shaking hands to dial the life saving number.

The next hour would go by completely unnoticed by Sam. All was a blur as he silently cradled his brother. As the ambulance came and loaded his brother and started asking all kinds of questions. And the drive to the hospital.

It was only after Sam sat down in a waiting room chair of the hospital did he realized his cell phone was ringing. The numbing shock had only just started to ware off as he flipped open the cell phone and held it to his ear.

"Yeah?" he squeaked.

"Dean? Where the hell did you go son, Sam's not back yet and we need to get going," John said. Sam shook his head not realizing that his father couldn't see the gesture. "Damn it, Sam? Sorry, you still sound the same over the phone… Look Sam, Dean up and disappeared on us and I…"

"I hit him," Sam said cutting his father off. There was a pause and then,

"What?" John asked. "You hit who?"

"Dean," Sam choked. "He just… he was just… _there_ and I… God dad, I ran into him!"

"With the Impala?" John's disbelieving voice came back over the line. If Sam hadn't been so upset he might have been angry at his father. Now all he could do was choke back a sob.

"Yes with the car… Dad…" Sam stopped himself, Dean didn't need this right now, neither did he. "Can you just… come to the hospital please?" Sam asked. He could hear his father's heavy, yet worried sigh.

"I'm on my way Sammy," John replied. "Hang in there."

"Yeah," Sam choked. He hung up his cell and placed it back on his belt.

Sam didn't move from his chair, more questions were asked and more paperwork was signed. He'd almost made the mistake of right Dean's actual name on the paperwork but then he realized not only was Dean Winchester technically dead but "Dean Winchester" was filling out the paperwork at the moment. He'd only just managed to put his own name in the place where 'patients name' was required. But he just couldn't get over the fact that his brother appeared out of no where and he had plowed him down.

A hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts and caused him to look up. John and Missouri stood there with concerned looks on their faces. Sam got to his feet and not knowing what else to say he simply shook his head.

"I know Sam," John said gently. "It's not your fault." His father's voice was gentler then it had ever been before.

"You're father's right Sam," Missouri said. "I think your brother teleported to you." Sam snapped his head toward the woman with a disbelieving yet tear filled look.

"Seriously?" he asked. "He can do that too?" Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as he laughed and sobbed all at the same time.

"I can't believe this," Sam gasped. "It's just not fair."

"No it's not, you are never driving my car _ever_ again Sammy." Sam spun around and went wide eyed with astonishment.

There his lanky body possessed by his older brother, sat in a wheel chair with nothing more then a tensor on his wrist and a few cuts and scrapes. Standing behind him was a doctor with a rather stunned yet pleased look on his face.

"Son?" John asked.

"In the flesh," Dean smiled tiredly.

"Your son is… amazingly alright considering his condition when he was brought in," the doctor said. "Truly the only way to describe him is… well he's nothing short of a miracle."

"Hear that Bro?" Dean said. "I'm a freaking gift from god!" Sam blinked then blinked again and looked at the grin on his brother's face. That was it, Sam was done. Oblivion swept his mind and Sam knew he was going down for the count.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Do I dare? I teaser for the next chapter? Well yes… yes I do! Here it is:

… _Sam watched the creature and the creature watched him. For several moments he felt himself unable to move. The icy gray and blue eyes bore into him like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was almost as if the creature was waiting for Sam to make a move. Any kind of move that would give it the split second it needed to vanish._

"_Don't you dare," said the creature._

"_Shut up Tiny and get in the damn cage," Sam spat. The creature's face contorted into a mischievous grin as it cocked his head slightly to the left._

"_You're going to regret that human," the creature replied. "Come and get me bitch!"…_

So that's it! Wow that creature sounds like quite a nuisance! This should be interesting… Stay tuned please! School's done getting in the way so updating will come much faster! Thanks y'all!


	7. Trying times for Sams and the Sprite

I don't own the boys and thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing. Keep it up! I'm glad so many of you like this story and I hope I can bring it together well enough. Don't worry, it's wrapping up but there's still a few more chapters to go!

A gift from god was it? Yes… those boys are so beautiful…. Sigh.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's body was aching from the impact of the car but that didn't stop him from laughing. It was embarrassing to see his own body go down like a sack of potatoes but at the same time, Dean knew he'd never let his brother live down the fact that he had just up and fainted. Since the moment he woke up in the ambulance to the stunned faces of the paramedics, Dean knew he was fine. It worried him however that he didn't know how 'fine' the body actually was but he himself felt like all he needed was a beer and a nap.

It took several minutes of convincing the doctor that both he and his friend 'Mike' were fine as a red faced Sam eventually came too. They were even quicker to leave the hospital and get back to Missouri's place to finish packing and get on the road.

"Teleporting, self-healing, demon fighting, telekinetic, telepathic, empathic… Jesus Sammy is there anything your body can't do?" Dean asked. They had stopped at a small roadside diner just outside Missouri's friends town for diner that night. For most of the meal the four of them sat quietly eating when finally Dean decided enough was enough.

His brother looked up at him wide eyed then looked around to make sure no one was listening. Dean groaned and looked around as well, there were two other people sitting in a booth at the other side of the restaurant.

"We're in the clear Sams," Dean said. "No one can hear us."

"How do you feel Dean?" Missouri asked suddenly. Dean looked at her and frowned in confusion.

"I feel fine," he replied. "Why?"

"Because that body doesn't look fine son," John replied. "Sam's body looks pale and now it looks injured albeit less so then it should be but injured none the less. You have to be more careful Dean, you could have been killed and then where would we be?" Dean snorted and sat back in his seat.

"How was I supposed to know boy wonder could magically transport to anywhere he wants?" Dean asked. Suddenly Sam slammed his fists down on the table startling everyone, even the two patrons by the windows. Dean looked at his brother, surprised Sam would act with such hostility toward him. He waited for his brother to say something but Sam simply stood up, shaking his head and marched from the diner. "What did I say?" Dean questioned.

"Think of how your brother's feeling right now," Missouri said gently. "He's confused and hurt Dean. You're revealing powers that are unlike anything you boys have ever dreamed of. He's afraid of those powers, that's why they've taken so long for his consciousness to bring to light. Now you jump in there like a cowboy and start lifting cars! Boy he's not just afraid of returning to his body, knowing what it can do now but he's also afraid of his body right now." The older woman's eyes were gentle with her words but also full of insinuation. Dean continued to frown and looked at his father before turning back to his friend.

"But if he's afraid of his body now that would mean…"

"He's afraid of you son," John said gently. "He's afraid you're getting to good at using these abilities of his." Dean snapped his head back and shook his head.

"No… No Sammy would never be afraid of me… would he?" Dean asked. Both John and Missouri remained silent so Dean stood up and headed outside to where his brother had gone.

Sam was looking at the front of the Impala when Dean approached him. He moved purposefully slow so as not to scare his younger brother.

"Not a dent," Sam said all at once. He looked up at Dean then went to sit on the hood of the car. "She's as fine as you are." Dean was all for idle chit chat but at the moment he was struggling with their current situation and he knew Sam was as well.

"No beating around the bush Sams, Missouri and Dad are in there telling me you're afraid of me," Dean said. His heart sank as the fear and wariness became evident on his brother's face and Sam turned away.

"Well Dad and Missouri are old and senile," Sam came back. Dean smiled sadly and leaned up against the car next to his brother. It didn't go unnoticed how Sam flinched as he did so.

"Granted but tell me there isn't any truth to what they're saying," Dean replied. Sam let out a long heavy sigh and played with the zipper of the leather jacket he wore. Dean smiled quietly to himself as few people outside the Winchester clan realized how important that leather jacket really was. Two things and two things alone had been passed down from John to Dean almost as a right of passage into the adult hunting world. The Impala and that leather jacket.

The first time Dean had gone on a hunt by himself he had been 19. It was a simple poltergeist and was only a town over from where John and 16 year old Sam were taking care of a pack of werewolves. It was the day John had handed over the keys to the Impala and wrapped his leather jacket around Dean's shoulders, wishing him good luck.

It was one of the few times Dean could remember his father thinking about anything more then the hunt. It had been a tender gesture from father to eldest son but it had also been bittersweet. It was that very leather jacket that Mary had given John as a wedding present on their honeymoon. One of the few things that hadn't been destroyed in the fire, the jacket had never left their father's side and he in turn made Dean promise never to let it go.

So now, seven years later, car and especially jacket, held true to the Winchester name and hadn't left Dean's sight. In some ways Dean knew the jacket was comforting Sam at the moment because he knew his little brother had head the story as well. Dean should know, he told it to Sam the day his brother left for Standford. He'd actually offered the jacket to Sam at that point but his brother had declined saying, 'Dad doesn't think I'm a Winchester anymore, so the jacket should stay with a Winchester.' In truth Dean was more then happy to hold onto the jacket because if he thought really hard he could see his mother putting the jacket over his father's shoulders. It was one of few memories but it was a happy one.

"I'm not afraid," Sam finally replied. Dean rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Sam he was full of crap when Sam looked toward him somberly. "I'm not afraid, I'm terrified Dean," he said. Dean would have snapped his head back if the sore body he was inhabiting would have allowed it.

"Of me?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said immediately. Then he looked away, "Well… not exactly. Dean if we switch our bodies back…"

"When," Dean interrupted. "When we switch our bodies back." Sam just rolled his eyes but continued.

"Fine, _when_ we switch or bodies back I may still have those abilities you've unleashed and are unleashing," he said. "I'm just afraid… I'm afraid I wont be able to handle them or worse, hurt someone with them. You accepted them because this is most likely temporary, I have to live with them Dean. I'm the freak and it scares me the next time the Demon comes back I… I wont stop him." Dean took a deep breath and looked out to the calm country road.

"I can't believe you still think you're a freak Sams," he said. He looked back at his brother's curious stare, "If anything Sam, I'm afraid and it's not for the selfless reasons you have. I'm afraid you'll still have this powers too when you get your body back and you wont need me anymore to save your scrawny ass. Actually I'm down right pissed off that you were given such a powerful gift for some reason and I wasn't."

"You can't possible be telling me you're actually _jealous_, can you Dean?" Sam snorted. Dean frowned,

"Not jealous, afraid of loosing you," he replied. "You heard Missouri about these powers and your body. Sam I know you, I know you'd do anything to save anyone in danger especially me and now you have the powers to do so. But those powers might get exhausted and you… I don't want to bury my brother and I sure as hell don't want to do this alone."

"You'd still have Dad, Dean," Sam replied. "It's not like it'd be the end of you if I was gone because in reality if that Demon does manage to…"

"I'm going to stop you right there Sammy," Dean said. "The demon is not going to get you as long as there's breath in my body and Dad's not good enough." Dean knew saying what he did would get a reaction from Sam and he was right. His brother looked toward him with a look of shock.

"The hell he isn't!" Sam replied. "He could take _both _of us to school about Demons and hunting Dean, what do you mean he's not good enough?"

"Sam, Dad and I are hunters," Dean explained. "The only thing that separates a hunter from the monster is our humanity… Sammy you _are_ me and dad's humanity, without you the both of us would be lost." Sam turned away from Dean and looked down at his feet.

"I'm not a god Dean, nor am I as special as you're making me out to be," Sam sighed.

"No, you're Sammy, the chubby twelve year old who wet the bed long after a normal human being. You grow your hair long because you know it pisses both me and dad off. You don't hate my music, you just hate me playing it full blast at three am going down the highway. You cried like a girl when I put Nair in your shampoo and you'd sooner read the dictionary then hang out with pretty girls," Dean replied. "But most of all you're my little brother and Dad's youngest son, you're the reason we hunt Sam and without you… we're nothing." For several moments Dean just regarded his brother and they sat in silence. The gentle cool dusk wind blew past them as if trying to sooth their turmoil minds.

"So what happened to no chick flick moments?" Sam said quietly. Dean was more then relieved to see the smile come across his features.

"This isn't a chick flick moment, it's an older brother telling his younger brother, straight up how it is," Dean replied. "But just in case…" As hard as he could Dean punched Sam in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Sam said tenderly. Dean laughed as he saw Missouri and John coming from the diner.

"Had to add some testosterone to the situation somehow," he replied. "Now saddle up jerk, I want my skin back."

The conversation with Sam had made him feel a bit better. His fears of the untold powers that awaited him when he returned to his own body, were still evident in his mind but he knew his brother would never abandon him. Sam took quite a lot of solace in that.

They had reached the small town farm just after nightfall and Missouri's friends, an elderly couple by the names of Fred and Betty Summers, were more then happy to welcome them into their home.

Sam had to jab Dean in the ribs after the couple was being introduced as his brother had burst out laughing and said, 'Man I home Wilma doesn't know about you two!' Sam had jabbed him, Missouri had just gone right up and smacked him in the back of the head while John groaned. None of that had stopped Dean from laughing however but thankfully the Summers had taken the joke in stride and laughed along with him.

Everyone had gone to bed that night almost as quickly at the introductions had been made.

Sam woke up the next morning in the guest room that he and Dean had to share only to find his brother standing at the window staring out.

"Dean you okay?" he asked. Dean didn't even budge and for a moment Sam feared the Demon was back but then his brother slowly turned toward him. There were bags under the eyes and his skin was a few shades paler.

"Your nightmare's suck dude," Dean said quietly. Sam got out of bed, feeling bad for feeling so rested and moved to his brother's side.

"Jessica again?" he asked. Dean simply nodded but then ran his hand down his face.

"Let's get this show on the road," he sighed. Sam agreed, he had learned to at least tolerate the nightmare's of his dead girlfriend and even to get back to sleep after some of them. Dean wasn't accustomed to it and probably hadn't slept at all that night.

At breakfast the situation was explained in depth to Fred and Betty for the first time no one laughed. By now the humour of the situation had worn off.

"So Missouri tells us these… Lunar Sprites can help my boys?" John asked.

"They can," Fred replied. "Betty and I have owned this land for several years now and we've seen the Sprites every now and then."

"They're only visible the night before a full moon and during the full moon," Betty added.

"Meaning tonight," Sam said. The older couple nodded.

"During full moons will often find one of our cows will be convinced it's a dog. The Sprites usually but everything back to normal before the full moon is done but once we had to wait an entire lunar cycle before one of our Heifers stopped barking," Fred sighed. "Try explaining _that_ to a veterinarian." Sam was curious as he finished off his coffee and leaned forward a bit.

"So these Sprites have always been on your land? And you never tried to get rid of them?" he asked. Betty's eyes twinkled with a jovial curiosity.

"Why would we ever do that?" she asked. "They're just having fun. There harmless and actually saved Fred's life once."

"Really?" Sam asked looking at the older man. Fred nodded.

"I'd been trying to find a runaway calf, I'd fallen down a cliff and would have died if the little critters hadn't brought me to their alter and healed me," he replied. "I promised them from that day on they'd always be safe on this land."

"So their still out there in the woods?" John asked. "We just have to find the altar and they'll do the incantation?" Sam saw the looks on the older couples faces and knew he wasn't about to like what came next.

"It's not that simple is it?" he asked. His father and Dean looked at him then back to the couple.

"'Fraid not," Fred replied. "Those little critters are kind of like children, _smart_ children. The only way you can find their alter is for one of them to bring you to it and the only way they'll bring you to it is if you catch one."

"Great," Dean mumbled. Sam had noticed that his brother's pallor hadn't gotten any better since that morning but he let it go for the moment.

"So how do we catch one?" John asked.

"Well you'll never catch them off guard this close to the farm," Betty replied. "You'd be best to head into the woods and set up camp. They'll probably get curious and come to you."

"Camping," Dean snorted again. "Wonderful."

"The farther we go the better?" John asked. Fred nodded.

"We can give you radio's and a cage incase anything goes wrong and you need our help," he said. "Mind you the Sprite wont like the cage none."

"My boys and I appreciate this," John replied. Then he looked at Missouri, "You should probably stay here and keep a mind out for you know who."

"Already planning on it John," she replied. "Now go set these two right." John nodded and turned toward Sam and Dean.

Sam immediately got to his feet but Dean was much slower, _much_ to much slowly.

"Dean are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Dean lied. "Just wiped out… was hit by a car yesterday incase you forgot."

"No we haven't forgotten," John said sternly. Sam had looked at his hands shamefully but said nothing. "Maybe you should stay here Dean, Sam and I can bring the Sprite back here."

"Like hell, I'm not letting Tinkerbell and the fairy god mother get the drop on you two because I was too… ugh…" When Dean hunched slightly and came flopping back down into the chair he'd just risen from, Sam was instantly concerned.

"The full moon will last for a few days," Betty said. "Maybe you should rest here."

"I think Dad and I can handle a little Sprite," Sam replied. "You still need rest."

"There right Dean, we can't run the risk of you getting hurt worse then you are," John said. "You stay, that's an order."

"Yes sir," Dean grunted. Though clearly the idea of staying behind wasn't appealing to him at all. "In that case, I'm going back to bed. Missouri, little help?" The woman helped Dean to his feet and they started toward the door. It was a little surprising that one night of no sleep had run his brother down so much but Sam wasn't about to say anything. After all he was the one driving the car that had slammed into Dean in the first place.

"Alright Sam, let's go," John ordered. Sam followed his father out to the cars and pulled out their camping gear. He caught his brother's wary look from the upstairs window of the farmhouse and gave him a wave. Dean in turn gave a nod before disappearing from his perch.

Four hours of steady hiking later John stopped turned to Sam and told him to start setting up the camp while he scouted the area. An hour later when John returned Sam was all set up and sitting comfortable by a small fire.

The youngest Winchester had to laugh at the look on his father's face when he saw that everything was set up and ready for them.

"Good job Sam," John said after a pause. "I don't think Dean's even set up that quickly, maybe you're a positive influence in his body too."

"Come on Dad," Sam sighed. John sat down next to him with a shrug after putting a ring of salt around their small site.

"I need to tell you something Sammy," John said after they'd sat for a while in silence. Sam looked at his father curiously. His father was normally a quiet man and not in the least vocal about personal issues so when he said 'I need to tell you something,' Sam and Dean were all ears.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was prouder then all hell when you went to Standford," John sighed. "I never got to college, just went straight into the Marines because I wasn't smart enough but your mom… She always wanted you kids to get a good education and I know… You made her happy that day you told your old man to shove it and went off to school alone." Sam was beyond stunned at his father's words. Even more stunned then he had been back in the motel room when John had though he was talking to Dean.

"If you were so proud why… why were you so angry at me?" Sam asked. John shook his head and sighed again.

"I was angry at myself, angry that the first thing I thought about when you said you were going to college was, 'what kind of protection would you have?' It made me angry Sam, angry that you _needed _protection," the oldest Winchester admitted, "I'm sorry I put you through that and I'm sorry you're stuck with this life." For the first time in a long time Sam smiled as he felt a genuine connection with his father.

"You didn't call the demon on us dad," Sam replied.

"No, but still…" John trailed off. The truth was there was no getting rid of the guilt that either of them felt for their situations. Each of the Winchester men had reasons to feel guilty about the way their lives were. All they could do was, as John would often put it, 'adapt and overcome.'

The two men had been silent from that point on, clearly thinking about life in general and worrying about Dean's condition back at the farm house. It wasn't until dusk and a few more logs on the fire, did John speak up again.

"I'll take first watch, why don't you turn in?" John asked. Sam didn't want to let on the fact that he was actually rather exhausted from their hike, so he was more then thankful when his father had given him an out.

"Wake me in an hour?" Sam asked.

"Two," John replied. Sam smiled, his father knew he was exhausted and hadn't said a word about it. Maybe things were looking up after that Demon's first attempt on their lives.

It wasn't long after Sam had been woken up by his weary looking father that the youngest Winchester started feeling strange. Ten minutes after his father turned in, Sam couldn't help but feel as though he was being… _watched._

Slowly Sam reached for the cage that was sitting at his feet. Once it was securely in his grip he jumped up, gun ready and spun around. The small creature was unlike any other. It was just slightly bigger then the length of Sam's hand. Although it looked like a man, it's pale blue almost gray skin, white hair and shimmering blue wings told Sam it was anything but. If he hadn't been in such dire need to catch the small thing, Sam would be amused and mystified at it's presence.

The Sprite was in the process of lifting a flap on Sam's backpack that was set on the ground a few feet from him. The moment it realized it had been caught however, it froze like a statue and dropped the flap.

Sam watched the creature and the creature watched him. For several moments he felt himself unable to move. The icy gray and blue eyes bore into him like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was almost as if the creature was waiting for Sam to make a move. Any kind of move that would give it the split second it needed to vanish. Soon the small things eyes moved down to the cage in Sam's hand but just as quickly snapped back up to Sam.

"Don't you dare," said the creature hissed. It's small yet angry voice was enough for Sam to realize he was several sizes larger then the thing and should have no problem capturing the small beast.

"Just get in the cage Tiny, I'm not going to hurt you," Sam ordered. The creature's face contorted into a mischievous grin as it cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Tiny? You're going to regret that human," the creature replied. Then suddenly it picked up a nearby pine cone and tossed it, nailing Sam right in the forehead. "Come and get me bitch!" It squealed. Sam was stunned but only for a second as he realized an six inch high Sprite had just called him a 'bitch.' Sam started running after the twinkling blue trail that the creature left as it raced through the woods.

Sam knew he was running recklessly and was probably going to get hurt but all that mattered was that he get the Sprite to help Dean. He leapt over logs and roots and ducked and weaved through trees. Finally he came to a small clearing in the woods and realized he'd lost the Sprite.

"Come on!" Sam growled. He looked at the cage in his hand and sighed, he didn't blame the little guy, after all _he_ wouldn't like to be put in a cage either.

"Nasty human, tromping through the woods like an elephant." Sam snapped his head upward to a nearby tree branch where the little blue man stood, with a very smug look on his face.

"You've got a pretty good handle on insulting in English for a woodland creature," Sam spat back.

"I'm a Sprite, not an idiot," the thing came back. "My kind is very good at getting around unnoticed. I watch tv at the Summers house all the time." Sam raised an eyebrow and watched as the creature sat with his feet dangling over the edge of the branch.

"So do you know why my family is here looking for you?" he asked. The Sprite shook his head causing a wave of sparkling dust to rain down from his wings.

"You're new," it replied. "The Summers we know, you we do not. We hid waiting for you to leave but now you come out here poking around where you don't belong." Sam realized Fred had been right. While the Sprite was acting a bit childish, it certainly wasn't dumb.

"Look little fella," Sam sighed.

"Bryson, my names Bryson," it replied. "And I'm only little because you're huge." Again Sam found himself looking at the creature with curiosity before shaking his head and continuing.

"Bryson look, I'm not who I'm supposed to be and the Summers told us you and your friends might be able to help my brother and I," Sam explained.

"I can already see your soul is not your own," Bryson sighed as if it were nothing more then a nuisance. "But I can't help you, sorry, go home human." The Sprite laughed and hopped off his branch.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me again!" Sam exclaimed. He started to once again chase after the small creature and was actually catching up to the thing.

Then suddenly there proved to be one to many roots and before Sam could compensate his foot hooked underneath one and he started to fall. The cage and his gun went flying in an attempt to brace himself with his hands. The result was still a painful jolt riding up his ankle and a skinned elbow.

"Way to go Sam," he sighed. He sat up and looked at the ankle testing it out. It was quite sore but he was sure it wasn't broken. After righting himself, Sam searched around for a bit, found his gun and tucked it back in his waist band. It was then he heard a small noise almost like… crying?

Listening to the noise and tracking it Sam found his cage but his heart sank when he saw the damage it had caused. Poor little Bryson had gotten caught in the aftermath of Sam's fall. The Sprite's left wing and lower body was pinned underneath the contraption.

When Sam approached, Bryson started shimmering brightly and struggling in fear to get free. Clearly the small creature didn't like it when the odds turned against him. Instantly Sam felt guilty and terrible for even thinking he could put Bryson in confines. Obviously the Sprite was just a creature that enjoyed a carefree life and the Winchesters had no right to rob them of that.

"Hold still, you'll make it worse," Sam said gently. Bryson was reluctant and calmed down only slightly as he warily watched Sam reach down and pick up the trap. The Sprite sat up and flexed his wing, it seemed to be in working order but when Bryson tried to stand he let out a yelp and fell back to the forest floor. "You're hurt," Sam said. "I can help you."

"Why?" Bryson spat between tears. "So you can keep me in a cage for the rest of my life, is that it? What did I ever do to you?" Sam looked at the cage still in his hand then shook his head and put it down. He knelt close to the small creature, held out his open palm and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you hurt," Sam said. "And no one deserves to be in a cage. I was just trying to help my brother and… and I didn't think. No cage Bryson, I just want to help you and make it up to you." For a moment Sam was convinced Bryson was going to fly away, leg injury be damned. Then slowly but surely Bryson pulled himself onto Sam's hand and looked him in the eye.

"No funny stuff big guy," the small sprite said. "And there'd better be ice cream with your proposal."

"My proposal?" Sam asked as he stood up with the creature in hand.

"You need my help don't you?" he asked. "I need to see the other one who's soul is lost and there better damn well be ice cream or I high tail it out of there like there's no tomorrow." Sam started to walk back in the direction of his camp sight as he raised an eyebrow at the creature.

"You're not afraid to speak your mind are you?" he asked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Bryson asked.

"I'll be good," Sam replied with a laugh. Bryson smiled and lay back on Sam's hand.

After taking a few wrong turns Sam arrived back at the camp sight. A few toothpicks and a band aid later, Bryson's leg was splinted and the Sprite was beaming.

"Wont your family or friends wonder where you are if you come back to the farm house with us?" Sam asked.

"Nope, they know where I am and they'll come get me if they think I'm in danger but they prefer the less of us the better," Bryson replied. "They sent me to find out what you human's wanted."

"Oh," Sam replied. Just then a moan from the drew both Sam and Bryson's attention to it. John stuck his head out but from where he was Sam knew he couldn't see their new guest.

"Sam? Who are you talking to?" John asked.

"Me, you big lummox, who the heck are you?" Bryson chirped. John's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Sam turned slightly and lifted Bryson into view.

"Well I'll be damned," John breathed.

"Dad this is Bryson, he's considering helping us but he wants to meet Dean first," Sam said.

"And no cages!" Bryson added. Sam laughed and nodded.

"And no cages," he added. John came out of the tent and looked down at the little Sprite before extending his index finger.

"John Winchester," he introduced. Bryson raised an eyebrow but then grabbed John's finger with both hands and shook it as hard as his little body could allow. "Looks like a bad sprain Bryson, why don't you and Sam get some sleep, I'll take watch until morning."

"Yes sir!" Bryson chirped. Sam had to roll his eyes, that's all they needed, a mini Dean taking any and all orders John gave.

Come morning John had already packed up most of the camping things save the tent. Sam had almost been surprised but was more then happy to find Bryson was still there. He was flitting around and despite his injured ankle seemed to be taking quite a lot of pleasure in telling John how to do things.

"And make sure the fire's out properly John, you burn down my home I burn down your car," Bryson said seriously. Sam laughed and then helped his father pack up. In no time at all they were packed and on their way back toward the Farm house.

However the moment they reached the farm house and Sam saw Missouri standing on the front porch, he knew something was wrong.

"I feel sadness," Bryson whispered from his perch on Sam's shoulder. "That's not good is it?" Sam didn't need his 'spidey senses' to feel it too, he shook his head as the walked up the stairs.

"No it's not," he replied quietly. Missouri looked with a sad smile to the creature on Sam's shoulder and then back to John and Sam.

"I'm afraid things took a turn for the worse," she said.

"What do you mean?" John demanded. "Where's Dean?" Missouri put a hand on John's shoulder and another to his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby," she replied. "I think we've lost him."

"You think?" Sam choked. "Where is he?" Missouri opened her mouth to reply but Bryson beat her to it.

"He's upstairs," the small Sprite said, "…with the darkness."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Uh oh… what could have happened to poor Dean last night while Sam and John were away? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!

And as for your taste test for chapter 8:

…_Usually when one thinks of a gathering of Sprite's one pictures flowers and glitter and the little one's prancing in a circle. Exactly the opposite of what Sam lay eyes on now. The best way to describe it would have been a night of drunken debauchery that Sam had, had to drag many friends home from at Stanford. _

_Loud music was blaring, Sprite's were swaying their heads, playing the air guitar and it looked as though several of them were already quite sloshed._

"_This is a Sprite gathering?" Sam asked incredulously._

"_Sure as hell ain't Sunday school," Bryson laughed. "Now let's go get drunk." The Sprite joined in party and Sam sunk to the forest floor; it truly was a pack of mini-Deans._

And that's it! Sounds nice an happy doesn't it? Well, next chapter's definitely going to be a ringer for the boys… Keep reading and reviewing!

Oh I also apologize to any hard core fairy or sprite enthusiasts out there... if I've misrepresented, let me know!


	8. Wait, ACDC at a Sprite gathering?

Hey! Wow! Thanks for all 112 reviews! You guys make my day when I hear good things! I'm glad so many of you like little Bryson and there's plenty more where he came from! Only a chapter or two left! Keep reading and reviewing please! Let me know if I should write a new story I've had on the brain for a few days now.

This chapter's the longest yet, I think! It's exciting!

So what was it? A darkness, decreed by a small blue Sprite? Oh Bryson...

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was through the door and up the stairs before Missouri could even say another word. Sam was actually a bit surprised that the man could still move with such agility. But that was soon the last thing on his mind as he too raced up the stairs towards the room Dean had slept in.

"Whoa!" As Sam took the stairs two at a time he'd almost forgotten about the small Sprite on his shoulder. With one swift movement, careful to avoid Bryson's injury, Sam scooped the little guy into his jacket pocket and continued moving. He skidded to a halt however when his father slowed to a stop and put his hand on the closed door.

"John Winchester you wait just a dog garn minute!" Missouri clearly couldn't move as fast as the agile hunting Winchesters but it was clear she'd given it her all as she came huffing and puffing up the stairs.

"If the demon's got him we have to help him," John replied sternly. Missouri wedged her portly body between John and the door, blocking his entrance and forcing him back slightly.

"The demon doesn't have him," she said. Sam was confused and made eye contact with his father before John looked back at his long time friend.

"But the Sprite said…"

"The Spite said 'darkness' John, not the demon," Missouri interrupted. Then she looked at Bryson who's stuck his frazzled head from Sam's pocket. Clearly the ride up the stairs had been less then enjoyable for him. "And you know the difference between a demon's presence and darkness don't you baby?" she asked. Bryson blinked a few times clearing the cobwebs from his head but then he looked up at her and nodded with a large smile.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "There's darkness trying to get him but it's far away, very far away." Now it was Sam's turn to shake the confusion from his head.

"Wait, I don't understand," he sighed in annoyance, "You said you thought you lost Dean last night and then Bryson tells us the demon's no where near Dean? Missouri… what the hell is going on?" Sam didn't even know what hit him when suddenly a solid palm connected with the back of his head. He frowned and looked at the punisher, Missouri, who scowled at him like she'd often done to Dean in the past.

"Don't you take that tone with me, you hear?" she warned. "I swear the longer you boys are in one another's bodies the more you rub off on each other." Sam bit back his frustration and resisted the urge to fight back, instead he calmed himself and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "I'm just worried about Dean."

"As you have right too," Missouri replied. "Because he sure isn't worrying about himself… or your body for that matter." When both Sam and John gave the woman an exasperated look she sighed and continued. "The Demon did try to get into Sam's body again last night. I managed to get the Summers out of the house and their staying with a friends until this situation is over."

"Is everyone alright?" John asked. Missouri nodded.

"For the most part, Fred took a nasty blow to the arm and Betty needed a few stitches but there being taken care off just fine," she replied.

"And you?" Sam asked. Missouri looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine baby," she replied. "Thanks to your brother. He put up one hell of a fight and managed to get rid of the demon again. It took a lot out of him but he's resting now."

"So he's okay right?" Sam asked. When Missouri's face fell, Sam's heart went with it. John stepped forward and put a hand on the older woman's shoulder looking her straight in the eye.

"My boy, Missouri, what's going on with him?" he asked.

"He's still keeping the demon at bay," Missouri sighed. Then she looked at Sam with a sad smile on her face. "He knew there's no way he'd be able to fight off the demon if it got into that body for a third time. Dean's using all the remaining strength he's got left to erect a force field."

"How big?" Sam asked. Missouri shook her head.

"The entire farm," she said. "He wanted to make sure you and your father and the Sprite's were protected too."

"He did that for my home?" Bryson piped up. Sam started slightly, he'd almost forgotten the small blue man was in his pocket, listening intently to the entire conversation. The three human's looked down at him while Missouri nodded.

Sam didn't know whether to be proud of his older brother and grateful or pissed off that Dean had been so ridiculously stupid… was _still being_ stupid by essentially killing himself and Sam's body in the slowest, most painful way possible.

"How is he now?" Sam asked.

"Getting weaker," Missouri replied. "There isn't much time left… Boys when I said I think we lost him I meant it. This force field is taking everything his mind and that body have got and then some. He's trapped inside himself… rather… _your_self Sam." Pinching the bridge of his brother's nose as if it where his own, Sam groaned.

"This is ridiculous," he sighed. "We can't go on like this."

"You wont Sammy," John said firmly. "We'll fix this." Oddly, Sam felt a bit comforted by his father's words. John may not have been the all time number one dad but when he said something was going to get fixed, it was usually fixed. Nodding Sam looked past Missouri toward the door knowing the sight that awaited him was one that would be in his nightmares for months to come.

"I need to see him," Sam said quietly. Missouri didn't say another word, she stepped out of the way and allowed Sam to open the door.

The second he was in the door, Sam's hand went directly to his mouth as his stomach angrily churned his trail mix breakfast from that morning. For weeks after Jess died, Sam would often stare at his reflection in the mirror, not believing the reflection staring back at him was his own. Dark sleepless circles would engulf his blood shot eyes making his pale skin even whiter. His face and body had lost a lot of muscle mass during those weeks as he'd almost stopped eating altogether.

But that was nothing compared to the body he was looking at now and this horrible state had been achieved over mere hours. Though the muscle tone of his body was still there, it might as well have been gone. What scared Sam the most, wasn't the sunken eyes that were closed nor was it the permanent crease that wrinkled the body's forehead. No, what bothered him the most was the cold stillness of the corpse and the blue tinge that seemed to colour the lips.

"My god Dean," Sam said sucking in a deep breath. "What are you doing to us?" John entered the room next to him and had frozen. To most the look on his father's face at the moment would seem cold and unfeeling but Sam knew different… he knew better. The look on his father's face was a Winchester look, it was the look of a man who knew how to cover his emotions but was struggling desperately to do so at the moment. Neither of them could afford a breakdown when they both needed to have their guard up and John was staying true to that.

Slowly however, John un froze and moved closer toward his son in the bed and ran a hand through the medium length hair. It was surprising for Sam but strangely comforting to see his father show such a gesture of paternal love toward his body… even if he wasn't in it at the time.

"I love you boys," John said alas. Sam nearly choked on his own shock as he gaped at his father. Winchester men were a stubborn bread and they lived by a certain, 'no girlie moments' code. It was hard enough for Dean to tell Sam that he was proud of him let alone their father… but to drop the L-bomb was just not done. It wasn't that there was no love between them, if anything, the Winchester's had a stronger love for one another then most families. It was just that admitting it was impossible to do which had always been a sorry reminder of how much they had needed Mary's influence while the boys were growing up.

Searching his memories, Sam couldn't remember the last time his father has said those words to either of them. It was scary and unexpected coming from John but it was also so genuine that Sam felt a small part of his soul that had died many years ago, come to life again.

"I love you too dad," Sam croaked. John simply nodded before turning back to his son on the bed. Finally Sam could feel his legs again and moved closer to the bed. It turns out this was just the opportunity Bryson had been waiting for as the little Sprite leapt form Sam's pocket onto the bed.

"He's suffering," Bryson said absent mindedly. Taking flight then landing awkwardly on his good leg, Bryson hobbled up Sam's bodies chest right up to his face and lifted one of the closed eyelids.

"Hey easy," Sam warned. Bryson let the eyelid slide shut again before going to the other eye and repeating the process.

"And his soul is not his own… he's like you Sam," Bryson replied. Sam sighed and nodded.

"This is my brother Dean," he said. "Well, the mind is, that's my body." Again Bryson let the eyelid slide shut before looking back down over the rest of the body.

"You never said you weren't entirely human Sam," Bryson replied. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at his father who was staring at the creature like Bryson hadn't been there seconds ago.

"Of coarse Sam is human," John replied. "I'm his biological father as was his mother and we're both human." Bryson raised a white eyebrow and looked up at John then to Sam and then back down to the body.

"If you say so," he replied. "But I've never seen or _felt_ this kind of energy of any other human I've come across. It could cause some trouble with the switch."

"Switch?" Sam echoed. Bryson looked up at him and nodded.

"You helped me in the forest last night and now I find out that your brother is protecting my friends and family from an ancient powerful evil? My kind will help you switch your souls back but knowing what I do now… The transition could be… less then pleasant for both parties," Bryson replied. "Tonight we'll head back out to the woods, one the first night of the full moon the enchanting must begin for this to work." Sam was thrilled at the prospect of getting his own body back but at the same time, more worried then he had ever been before.

"Dean's mind nor my body look in any condition to travel Bryson," Sam replied. "Can't you bring your people here for the ritual?" Bryson shook his head.

"This one has to be laid on the altar under the full moon," he replied. "There's no other way, the powers won't let go of the soul easily." Now Sam was shocked and slightly disturbed.

"Are you saying my bodies powers are… they're trapping Dean?" he asked. Bryson simply blinked as if it where obvious what was occurring at the moment. Just as quickly, however, Bryson turned his head to one side curiously.

"You really don't understand the power this body wields do you?" he asked. Then he looked back down to Sam's figure. "Wow… _man_ are you thick!"

"Bryson," John warned. Bryson looked up at him and shrugged an innocent shrug.

"I'm only saying the truth," he replied. "This body is only partially human _and_ what we're seeing now is only a small fraction of the ability it has." Both Sam and John snapped back like they'd been swiped at by the devil himself. What they had seen from Dean's mind and Sam's body thus far didn't seem like any small feet and now they were being told by a small blue winged man that it was nothing?

"There's a force field around a 100 acre forest and my son looks like he's near death," John said flatly.

"Childs play John," Bryson replied. He looked back down to the slowly rising and falling chest of Sam's unconscious brother. "This soul was not meant to control these powers and yet he's managed to do it with ease… imagine what the _real_ owner of these powers could do."

"I am the real owner Bryson, I've never been able to do anything close to what my brother had done since the accident," Sam sighed.

"No," Bryson said, then he looked up at Sam, right in the eye. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement and an odd amount of mystery. "Not yet you haven't… but one day… one day Sam…" Bryson looked away and shook his tiny head then let out a deep breath followed by a nervous laugh, "… nothing on this earth… nothing _ever_, will be able to stop you."

Normally when hearing words of empowerment about oneself it was comforting, even exciting but all Sam could feel at the moment was dread and fear. The idea of him being so powerful seemed like a dangerous thing more so would it make him different in the eyes of his family.

Sam looked at his father trying to read the man's face but this time, the Winchester face of stone was holding true. John did look at Sam but declined any sort of comment on the subject.

"Dean's still running out of fuel," Missouri suddenly spoke up. Sam had seen her enter the room a few moments ago. It had been kind of her to give the men a few seconds alone with Dean before speaking up. "I can feel his minds strength waning… but there's something you can do for that too, isn't there?" she asked. Bryson pursed his small lips and looked at the woman.

"I don't like the way you look into my head, woman," he sighed. Missouri leaned closer to the Sprite with her arms folder across her chest.

"Boy I don't care how small you are, I can still teach you some manners," she said firmly. Bryson looked up at her with a slightly worried look before reaching into one of his small pockets and revealing a little red sack.

The night before when Sam had first seen Bryson, he couldn't exactly figure out what the blue man was wearing. It wasn't until that morning did Sam discover, the lunar sprite was dressed much like a surfer; baggy shorts and a t-shirt with sandals on. An odd thought had passed through Sam's mind, wondering if American Eagle or the Gap tailored to small blue Sprites.

Surfer apparel or no, Sam saw this small man as a new alley and there only hope at ever returning things back to normal.

"What's that?" Sam asked. Bryson hobbled closer to Sam's bodies shoulder and emptied the contents of the sack into the mouth. The contents being a red powder of sorts. Then the Sprite gingerly slid down the shoulder onto the bed and moved close to the ear.

Sam couldn't hear the words being whispered, nor did he understand why, when the Sprite finished, he leapt quickly to flight in the air. Bryson ducked back into Sam's pocket just as Dean suddenly gasped and shot straight up into a sitting position.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. Both he and John got to the middle Winchester's side as he gulped down air. Missouri stood patiently at the foot of the bed.

"Wh, what happened?" Dean breathed. His eyes were wide with confusion but also help a wild energy in them.

"You fought of the demon again," John replied. "How do you feel?" Dean's breathing finally calmed back down to normal as an odd look developed on his face.

"Fine," he replied. "In fact… I feel fantastic, like… like someone stuck adrenaline directly into my heart. Dad I feel… I feel freaking high as a kite!" Worried Sam looked into his pocket slightly and frowned.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked. Bryson simply shrugged and snuggled lower into the pocket, almost as if trying to hide from the world.

"Sams I know you were out in the woods for the night but I didn't think it'd turn you crazy," Dean smiled. Sam looked up and made a face before reaching into his pocket and wrapping his hand just so, around Bryson's waist. Bryson struggled quite harshly, clearly he had no wish to be revealed to the new set of eyes at the moment but Sam held fast.

"Damn it human let me go! Let me go!" Bryson raged. Dean's eyes grew slightly as Sam revealed the small blue pocket rider and set Bryson down on the bedside table.

"What is that?" Dean asked. It was slightly comical as Bryson, clearly insulted, let off a plume of Sprite dust and angrily folded his arms.

"_That_ is the lunar sprite you owe your freaking life to bub," Bryson spat. Dean laughed, it was a mildly hysteric laugh but thankfully was short lived.

"Listen small fry, I'm grateful you've helped me come back from the brink of death…"

"Dean," Sam warned. It was amazing how with the right tone, saying a name could mean several different things. This time, it was a sad warning, Sam never did like the way Dean so casually talked about death all the time and Dean knew it.

That's why after a glance from his brother, Dean nodded and looked back to Bryson on the table.

"I am grateful for the help," he continued. "But I'm guessing by the freaky long legs stretching from me and the abnormally thin girlie torso I've got, I'm still in my brother's body." Bryson's small eyes flared up with intensity and he started to shimmer slightly ready to open up his mouth and fire a volley of angry words, when Sam put a hand in front of him cutting him short.

"Dean, Bryson's agreed to help us, you could be a little more… gentle in your appreciation," he said.

"Bryson? The thing has a name?" Dean asked.

"Dean." This time the warning tone came from Missouri, John _and_ Sam all at once.

"That's it," Bryson huffed. "Jerkass can have his new body, I'm done." He flapped his wings and flew toward the window flipping open the latch. With a surprising show of strength the Sprite lifted the window open and started to fly out.

"Bryson wait!" Sam called. The blue Sprite stopped hovering in the window and turned around with his arms crossed. "Please Bryson we really need your help. Dean's not usually like this, it's the energy you've given him. He's not thinking clearly."

"They hell I'm not," Dean snorted. "I'm wired Sam, like after a good cup a joe. I haven't lost my mind." Sam didn't even look at his brother before reaching out to Bryson, pleadingly.

"Please Bryson, we're desperate," he asked.

"I need my boys back to normal Bryson," John added. Clenching his tiny jaw, Bryson rolled his eyes then flew back in the room, straight up to Dean and landed on his leg.

"Okay you," he scowled. "Let's lay out some ground rules." Dean smiled with amusement but nodded.

"Ground rules," he repeated. "Lay'em on me."

"First…" Bryson began, "The excess adrenaline you're feeling should already be wearing off. Second, my name is Bryson, call me small fry again and I'll put your soul into an earth worm. Are we clear?" Thankfully it seemed by the fading smile of Dean's, the middle Winchester was again feeling the fatigue of recent events.

"We're clear Sm… Bryson but can I ask you something?" he asked. Bryson raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

"I guess so," he replied. Dean leaned closer to the little guy and smirked.

"I bet Tinkerbell is a demon in the sack, isn't she?" he asked. Sam smacked his forehead and groaned when he looked up however Bryson just stood where he'd landed, arms crossed.

"Funny guy, Winchester," he replied sarcastically. "But in case you're still a little to drugged up to remember, you're in your brother's body with powers that are killing your mind and an ancient demon is waiting for you to let your guard down. Want to crack another joke now?" Sam was more then impressed by the seriousness displayed by the small Sprite and was glad to see a very grave look come over his brother. Dean lowered his head and sighed.

"No," he replied. "I can still feel the demon."

"What?" John piped up. "Close by?"

"No," Dean replied. "But I'm using a lot of energy keeping it that way." Finally Dean looked back to Bryson and the two held each other's gaze for several silent minutes. "I'm sorry," Dean said alas, "We do need your help."

"Better," Bryson nodded with a smile. "Okay!" he said slapping his hands together. "Back to the woods!"

"Camping? Man I thought I got out of that already," Dean sighed. Sam had to laugh, even though things were from okay, he took stock in the fact that Dean still managed to bitch.

"Suck it up, pretty boy," Bryson scoffed. Dean narrowed his eyes at the Sprite but climbed from the bed anyway. Instinctively Sam moved to help him but his brother raised an eyebrow at his approach, stopping him in his tracks.

"Good boy Sammy, I've trained you well," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and started toward the door behind his dad, Bryson and Missouri but an grip on his arm stopped him. Turning around Sam was surprised to find another very serious look. "Whatever happens Sammy… Sam, It's been real," Dean said.

"Don't talk like that Dean," Sam replied. "Will figure things out, we always do." His brother turned away from him slightly.

"Yeah but just incase, I've… I've really had fun on the road with you, kicking supernatural ass." Sam smiled, it was funny how confronting death and demons brought out the best in his family.

"Same here Dean," he replied. "And thanks, you know… for always being there for me." Dean smiled but then sneered jokingly.

"Well this got awkward fast," he snorted. Sam let out a breath and turned toward the door.

"You're telling me!" he spat. "Dad dropped the L-bomb a few minutes ago, caught me completely off guard."

"You're shitting me?" Dean laughed. Sam shook his head as they walked into the upstairs hallway toward the stairs.

"Nope," he replied. "I mean it was cool and all but… weird."

"Did you try Christo?" Dean asked. Sam snorted.

"That's your answer for everything, even that damn fabric softener bear."

"It's just not normal for a freaking bear to be so god damn cute and cuddly! There's GOT to be an ulterior motive!" Dean exclaimed. Sam burst out laughing as they descended the stairs.

"Oh yeah Dean, taking over the world one fabric softened shirt at a time," he chuckled.

Several hours later, Sam, Dean, John and Bryson finished setting up a tent in the dwindling light of the day. Sam had kept a sharp eye on his brother the whole hike into the woods. It hadn't gone unnoticed that his brother was breathing just a bit harder every minute and taking just a bit more effort for each step.

When they'd finally reached the camp sight, Dean had tried to help with the set up but it was clear there was no strength to do so. Dean had admitted the force field was still up but he couldn't feel the demon anymore. For the moment it appeared they were out of eminent danger. Still, with an apology to Sam, Dean had refused to lower the shield for fear the Demon would attack when the boys were at their weakest.

Now, as he worked Sam tried to understand his brother's logic. It was admirable that he was trying to protect everyone but in doing so, he wasn't just killing his mind but Sam's body as well. His brother was literally trying so hard to save Sam, that he was doing exactly the opposite. Dean wasn't doing it intentionally, Sam was sure of that but he couldn't help but wonder how far his brother was willing to go.

Sam liked his body, but he liked his brother more and would never be able to forgive himself if his brother's mind was lost to a mental prison guarded by one of the most powerful demon's they'd ever come across.

Sam looked over at Dean who sat near a freshly built fire and poked at it mindlessly.

"Y'okay Sammy?" Spinning around, Sam hadn't even realized his father had approached him.

"It should be me dad," Sam said honestly, then he looked over to Dean and sighed, "It should be me."

"You know Dean would find someway to take it on himself anyway," John replied. "He's your older brother."

"He's got a hero complex dad," Sam said. "And it's going to get him killed." John had no more words for Sam, which was understandable, there was no solace, not at a time like this.

"Hey!" Dean called to the two of them, "Did we bring s'mores?"

"You are not shoving that crap into my body," Sam retorted. He couldn't help but enjoy the brotherly banter. If they were going to go down, they'd do it having fun. "You ruined me enough with that damn hair cut and your gluttony."

"Besides we don't have time," Bryson piped up. Sam and John moved closer to the fire where Bryson had suddenly reappeared from the trees. Soon after they'd started setting up their sight, the Sprite had zipped off into the woods saying he'd be back.

"What did your friends say?" John asked.

"They've agreed to help," Bryson replied. "But only Sam and Dean can be shown to the altar."

"I go where my boys go at this point," John said firmly. "We can't risk it with that Demon out there."

"Dad," Dean sighed. "If this is our only chance we have to do this. Sammy and I will be fine, wont we Tinkerboy?" Bryson glowed slightly and sneered at Dean.

"Keep pushing me chuckles," he spat. Dean raised his arms in surrender and laughed but then went serious again and turned to their father.

"Seriously Dad, let me and Sam do this," he said.

"We'll be okay," Sam replied. For a moment it looked like John was about to protest more but instead he lowered his head and sighed. Raising it again, he looked to Bryson.

"Anything happens to them…" he warned.

"The altar is sacred," Bryson interrupted. "No evil can get within fifty feet of it and that's only _if_ they can find it. We keep it well hidden with our powers for that specific reason. If everything goes well, we should be back by morning but we have to go now. The gathering has already begun and for Sam's special circumstance, the enchanting has to begin when the full moon is on it's first night." John sighed again this time with much more sadness. The oldest Winchester had always made it clear he never liked be helpless and that was exactly what was happening now.

"By morning?" he asked.

"By morning," Bryson repeated. Then he turned to Sam and Dean, "Shall we?"

Both boys said goodbye to their father and followed Bryson deeper into the woods. It was eerie having the only light coming from their glowing friend and the silver moon shining through the tree tops.

After they'd been walking for a while Dean fell into step next to Sam. It annoyed Sam that even with Dean's fatigue, his older brother was _still_ walking faster then him. Mentally Sam had made a note to pay more attention to his brother's stride if they got their normal bodies back. Apparently it seemed as though Dean had already come to that conclusion and was taking smaller steps for Sam's benefit.

They'd walked like that for a few more minutes when Dean stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. Sam held his breath and listened intently. It took him a few seconds but eventually he started to hear the faint sound of… music?

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's funny, it sounds so familiar," Dean said. Sam slowly began to recognize the music as well but there was no way it could be what he thought it was, surely not this far into the forest.

"We're getting close," Bryson said. Both Sam and Dean jumped back, not realizing the Sprite had snuck around them and then up behind their backs.

"Don't DO that!" Dean scolded. Bryson snickered before flitting ahead again.

"Come on! The gathering's getting bigger and we need to get their before the enchanting begins!" he called.

"This better be worth it," Dean snarled as the two of them started to run after the Sprite.

After a bit of a jog Sam followed Dean through a rather dense underbrush. When they popped out the other side however, both slammed on the breaks and gaped in awe. Usually when one thinks of a gathering of Sprite's one pictures flowers and glitter and the little one's prancing in a circle. Exactly the opposite of what Sam lay eyes on now. The best way to describe it would have been a night of drunken debauchery that Sam had, had to drag many friends home from at Stanford.

Loud music was blaring, Sprite's were swaying their heads, playing the air guitar and it looked as though several of them were already quite sloshed.

"_This_ is a Sprite gathering?" Sam asked incredulously. Beside him Dean had started to laugh.

"Sure as hell ain't Sunday school," Bryson chuckled. "Now let's go get drunk." The Sprite joined in party and Sam sunk to the forest floor while Dean slapped him on the back.

"AC/DC, I knew I recognized that music!" he howled. Sam couldn't believe what he'd just walked into. It wasn't just a pack of mullet rock listening, moral lacking blue people, it was worse, much worse… It truly was a pack of mini-Deans.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" a female Sprite, clearly blitzed had flown practically into Sam's face, holding a small glass, drunkenly spilling it's contents on his shirt.

"Uh… Sam," Sam replied.

"I'm Mindy, ever do it with a Sprite?" she snickered. Sam went wide eyed,

"I don't think that's even possible," he choked. The Sprite tossed her drink back and hiccupped, a motion, which thankfully, sent her zooming away from him. Dean was still to busy laughing to even manage to realized that they were completely screwed. "Dean for Christ sake what are we supposed to do now?" Sam hissed.

Dean looked at him and calmed down slightly then shrugged.

"Don't look at me dude, you're the one who caught Tinkerboy and got us invited to this gig," he smirked. "But if you're worried, we can head back to dad and…" Dean was interrupted when Bryson came flying back up to them with a drink in hand.

"Sam, Dean, come on we have to get you guys ready!" he said. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Bryson, no offense but… this isn't what I was expecting when you said you'd help us switch back," he said. Bryson cocked his head to one side before looking to the party then back to him.

"Sam, we're Sprites not monks," he replied. "Now believe it or not everyone here has come to help you and your brother. You just need to have a little faith."

"Yeah Sammy," Dean snickered. "Have a little faith."

"Oh shut up," Sam snorted. The brother's followed Bryson further into the group and found themselves standing in front of a waist high, smooth table of rock.

"See Sam? Altar," Bryson smiled triumphantly. Sam was about to reply when suddenly he felt something and froze glaring at his Sprite friend.

"Bryson… there's something crawling up my leg and so help you if it's that Mindy chick," Sam hissed. Next to him Dean once again burst out laughing this time bending over and clutching the altar to support him. Bryson looked amused before flying to the dangerously high, giggling bump under Sam's pant leg and stopping it.

"You've had your fun Mindy," Bryson sighed. "But we have to get to work now." For a moment the lump froze but then it hiccupped again.

"You're all work and no play Bryson, so boring," it giggled. Sam was already flush from embarrassment as he felt the Sprite travel back down his pant leg and out again. Mindy flew up to his face and winked at him. "Next time Sugar," she hiccupped. When the Sprite flew off Sam glared at his brother.

"Don't look at me, it's you she's got the hot for," Dean snickered.

"Me huh? Forget our situation Dean? It was your package she almost had a close encounter with, not mine," Sam replied. He felt more then vindicated when Dean instantly went sober and glared at Bryson.

"Fix it," he said. Bryson laughed but nodded and pointed to the altar.

"Lie down Dean, Sam get on your knees," he replied. As soon as the brothers had done so the music suddenly died away, replaced only by the soft fluttering of busy wings.

"Here," said a Sprite that had suddenly appeared next to Sam. "Drink this." Sam looked at the small thimble of green tinted liquid.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Drink it," Bryson ordered. A similar thimble was handed to Dean. The two Winchesters looked at one another warily but with a shrug, Dean took the shot. Following his brother's lead, Sam took his as well.

The small amount of liquid packed more then a powerful punch. Almost instantly Sam started feeling like the world around him was going surreal. He looked down at his brother only to find Dean, in Sam's body, writhing in pain. Forgetting the burning similar to hard alcohol running down his throat and the feeling of drunkenness, Sam got to his brother's side and grabbed the man's hand.

"Dean? Dean what's happening? Can you hear me?" he pleaded.

"S, Sam… ah… S, Sammy I… I can't… I, it… hurts…" Dean's words sounded painful and Sam suddenly regretted finding Bryson.

"Hang on Dean! Hang on I'll get us out of here!" Sam replied. He went to pick his brother up but suddenly realized he had no more strength then a new born baby. In a blur of blue motion, Sam felt himself being urged back into a kneeling position.

"…S'okay Sam, just relax…" Bryson's voice had changed. It was warmer and much more soothing. It felt like several tiny hands and several tiny voices were urging exactly the same thing. Sam's mind was swimming almost like being very drunk but without the sick feeling. He felt good, more then that he felt safe and lowered his head to the cold stone of the altar.

Chanting had started around him but what they were saying or which one of the Sprites was speaking, he had no idea. Honestly, Sam cared less and less about what was going on at the moment, all he wanted to do was just enjoy the feeling of protection and safety he was feeling.

"Close your eyes Sam," someone urged. "Let go." And Sam did, letting go not caring if he was helped back into his body or not but rather just thankful for the blissful sleep he was drifting into.

All that was shattered however when Sam heard the most pained and distraught cry he'd ever heard leave the mouth of his older brother. A rush of concern surged through him and he tried to once again shake the sleep from his mind.

"Deeeeeeean," he slurred. But there was no hope in fighting the fatigue nor the tiny hands urging him to the forest floor. He struggled and fought but to no avail. His eyes closed and he fell asleep to the horrific tortured cry of his brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Zoinks! A little heavy ending I'll admit, sorry! But bare with me, we've only got a chapter maybe two left in this story and if you wanna know what happens to the bro's well… you'll just have to read and find out! Reviews are always appreciated!

Stick with me folks the next update will be Sunday.

Next time on this Supernatural story…

… "_It puts things in perspective doesn't it?"_

"_How so?"_

"_All we do, all we hunt… none of it matters if we can't protect our own family."_

"_We help a lot of people son, you can't deny that." Dean sighed and lowered his head into his hands._

"_I never would," he replied. Then he looked up at his father and sighed. "How do I get over this dad? How do I get over this pain?" John Winchester's eyes twinkled with tears and a deep routed emotion._

"_We'll do it together son," he replied. "We'll do it together." Dean laughed sadly amongst his tears._

"_God I'm such a chick!"_

Ooooh… is it really what you're thinking? Did I cross that line? Did I dare? Well stay tuned and find out!


	9. RIP Sam Oh i went there, NOT!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Alas all good things must come to an end! This is the second last chapter, I shall finish it at ten! But a new story is in the works so I hope you'll all read it too!

Back to the boys now...

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's nothing quite like feeling the gentle new morning rays of sunshine beam through the trees around you and kiss your face good morning. Dean hated camping, he had since he was a small child but even he couldn't deny how absolutely fantastic and warming those morning rays could be. Mornings like this were mornings Dean was just so grateful to be alive…

Wait… alive? The last thing Dean remembered was the most intense feeling of pain he'd ever felt before in his life. The Sprite's had brought them to the altar but the moment the enchanting had begun Dean felt the powers around him weakening. He had also felt a dark presence and knew it was the demon trying it's hardest to get to Sam's body.

The feeling was like Dean was being ripped into several pieces by several backhoes tied to various parts of his mind. Part of him was trying to fight the enchantment so he could fight the demon and keep Sam safe. The other part of him was trying to be free of his minds prison and back to his own body. Then there were the parts that wanted to protect Sam but in his own body and then the part that wanted nothing more then to permanently take the burden of that pain and power from his little brother forever.

All in all, Dean had been convinced of only one thing; he was going to die. There was no way, a human could withstand such a beating and still make it through to another morning. But he had fought tooth and nail, he knew if he gave up, Sam would die to and that, he just couldn't allow.

Then all of a sudden things had been… peaceful, warm and relaxed. Dean had sunk into unconsciousness feeling better then he had in days. The Sprite's must have seen how much pain he was in and stopped the ritual just in time. Maybe things were alright now.

As the warm sun gently woke him Dean became more aware of his surroundings but more so, of the sounds around him. The wind was gently blowing through the branches, rustling the leaves and pine needles of the forest. It was strange but he could hear his own breathing, he could feel his chest rise up and down with ease. But there was another sound, one that wasn't so nice. It sounded almost as though… something was crying? Dean groaned,

"Sam, turn of the damn radio soap opera's camping is supposed to make you a man," he huffed. The crying lessened a bit but was still clear. Dean felt some tiny footsteps hobbling up his chest so he dared open his eyes. Bryson stood with a weak smile on his face.

"Bout time you woke up," he said. "How do you feel?" Dean was about to reply it was a stupid question but then he realized something… more, he felt something. It was the all too familiar leather of their father's former jacket. Dean was still dizzy but he leapt to his feet and looked down at himself… _himself_!

Dean wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry as he patted his own body down and checked himself over.

"I'm back!" he exclaimed. Then just incase, he grabbed his crotch and gave it a firm jerk. "_Definitely _back!" he laughed. "Hey Sammy! The little buggars did it! We're us again! Come on we gotta go find dad…" Deep down Dean knew there was something wrong before he'd even stood up and now the silence proved it. Sam should be elated to have his giant beanstalk like spider body back but still there was nothing. "Sam?" Dean asked. He didn't dare look behind him because that's where the altar was, that's where he remembered lying down on the night before. That's where Sam was supposed to be now.

The crying suddenly made sense… the little Sprites were weeping and Dean really didn't want to know why. Bryson flew from the ground to Dean's hand and tugged on his finger. Dean looked down at him.

"Dean," Bryson said. It was clear the little blue man was struggling with his words. "I'm so sorry." And that was it, Dean didn't have a choice now and he knew it. With all the strength he could muster he turned around and gasped.

All the Sprites from the night before, even the drunken slutty Mindy, surrounded Sam on the altar. They held one another as they wept bathing Sam's body in an eerily, calming shimmer.

"Sammy…" Dean hiccupped. He approached the side of the altar and looked down. Tiny faces looked up at him with concern and sadness all over their tear stained faces.

"We tried," Mindy sniffed. "We tried so hard." Dean couldn't answer, there was no words and no mending what was clearly the situation. Sam's face, although touched by the warm solar rays, was pale and his lips were blue.

"Sammy?" Dean said again, this time it only came out at a whisper. If felt as though someone had punched him in the gut and smacked him over the head with a baseball bat. He leaned over and placed a hand on his brother's cooling fore head, "Oh Sammy… not you kiddo… not like this, not…" words could no longer come from his mouth as the first of many tears slipped down his cheeks and to the cold stone that was his brother's final resting place.

Gently, Dean slipped his shaking hands underneath his brother's body and lifted him up into his arms.

"Come on Sammy," Dean choked, "We promised dad we'd see him in the morning."

John Winchester hadn't slept a wink that night. It wasn't because he was in the forest all alone, no he'd spent many a night in this exact situation and usually with something dark and evil stalking the shadows. This was a consuming fear that kept him awake. His boys, his responsibility and he'd let them be lead of into the woods by a lunar sprite that reminded John way to much of his eldest son.

It wasn't that John didn't think he could trust the Sprite, he'd always been a excellent judge of character, it was just that when it came to his boys, he'd even question the pope.

John remembered when Dean and Sam were younger, about 16 and 12, they'd gone on a hunt in Nebraska. It was believed that a poltergeist was murdering the staff at a very old hotel. In the end it turned out to be nothing more then a disgruntled employee that had been fired a few days ago that was killing his former coworkers. The man had even gone to the extent of staging poltergeist like events to convince the people in the hotel that was the case.

It was as they were leaving the hotel that Dean had shaken his head and said, "Supernatural I get, humans… are just bizarre." John couldn't have agreed with the sentiment more but that even had caused him to realize something very dangerous. Human's couldn't be trusted, he knew that but this time, it had also been the supernatural they couldn't trust. John had almost been convinced they were dealing with a poltergeist and was fully ready to deal with it. Thankfully Sam had noticed a tape recorder and the rest was history.

John had failed his sons that day, he'd brought them into a situation not knowing the truth of what was going on. Human or supernatural, the oldest Winchester knew the only one you could truly trust was family.

Now he'd let his boys down again, he'd let them wander off into the woods without so much as a bottle of holy water. All they had was the word of a Sprite and his sons promise they'd take care of themselves.

John knew they could he just… he didn't like not being in control of a situation that was so vital to his son's well being. Finally John stood up, stomped out his fire and threw on his jacket. He'd had enough, he'd go find his boys and make sure everything was going alright.

Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes close to the camp and instantly John was on alert. He placed a hand on the gun in his waist band and got into a defensive position, ready to fire on anyone or anything that tried to get the drop on him.

It was at that moment time seemed to slow to a crawl. Dean stepped from behind the bushes and poetically into a large beam of sunlight that was just peaking through the trees. The sight was so awesome, John couldn't move nor could he possibly accept of believe what he was seeing.

Dean's face had rivers of tears flowing from his eyes that sparkled just slightly in the early morning sun. His red rimmed eyes looked to their father with a loss and confusion so deep and so sad that John swore his heart stopped beating. Dean's eyelashes swept down and then up again as he broke the gaze from his father and looked down.

Then John looked to the body in Dean's arms. Sam's head lolled to one side and his arms hung limply toward the ground. The only movement came when Dean let out a mournful sob that jerked Sam's body slightly.

"Dean?" John breathed. He was eager to know just who it was he was speaking too. His oldest son looked up and John didn't even need to hear a reply. He could see the look of a protective older brother that was feeling failure at the moment. The switch apparently had worked but the cost… the cost had been to much.

"Dad I… I'm sorry," Dean whispered. "I… he… It wasn't… I lost him dad… I, I killed my baby brother!" John had to quickly run forward to catch both his sons before they hit the ground.

Sam was heavy but John's urge to help unburden his eldest of the weight was greater. Dean collapsed against them but then slid to the ground on his knees and lowered his head to the forest floor. John couldn't speak as he watched his oldest son claw and beat the dirt with his fists as Dean sobbed and wretched in sadness.

It was late afternoon as Dean stared out the window of the hospital waiting room. Many times he'd stood in this same situation, nervously anticipating a doctor or nurse to come in and tell him how bad the damage had been but this was different. There was no nervous anticipation, no false hope, no frustration, only mourning. Sam was dead, Dean knew that even though he was still having a hard time believing it.

After several moments of weeping on the forest floor Dean had been urged to his feet again. They'd headed back to the farm house, Sam's body wrapped in a blanket and gently carried between them and broke the news to Missouri. For once, the wise old woman had no words, she simply shook her head and gave Dean a hug.

They all agreed it would be best for Sam's body to be officially taken to a hospital and declared dead. Most likely there'd be friends from Stanford that would want to know how and where Sam died. Seeing as how Dean couldn't very well deliver the news himself in person as he'd liked, he knew Missouri would handle it. Sam's friends at Stanford deserved to know about him.

Dean lowered his head and sighed, Sam would have wanted it that way.

Sam would have wanted a lot of things, things Dean knew his little brother should have had. Sammy should have had a normal childhood where the only gun he held was a water gun and wasn't forced to live in motels. Sammy deserved a mother that loved him as much as Dean had been the first four years of his life. He deserved a happy brother and an ecstatic father when he got his acceptance letter and full ride to Stanford university. He also deserved to keep his freedom after being a man and making the decision that education was more important then following two high school dropouts around the country.

And Dean had robbed Sammy of that, he'd robbed his little brother from the first taste of freedom he'd ever had. When Dean had learned his father had disappeared on him he'd sat in his current motel room for almost an entire week, toying with the speed dial button on his phone that read 'Sammy.' A week, _a week_ he'd considered all the options. He knew he could go searching for his father on his own. He knew he'd probably get a lot done, a lot quicker and not have to worry about protecting his little brother along the way. Dean had all but convinced himself near the end of the week that he was going to go off and find their dad, leaving his brother to his new found happiness when a single thought crossed his mind.

It wasn't a thought so much as it was a sweet voice skirting the darkest reaches of his mind. A gently voice he hadn't heard since he was four years old. It was the voice that stood behind him as he stood on his tip toes and looked over the railing of his brand new baby brother's crib. The voice simply said,

'You've got a new job Mr. Big Brother,' his mom had said, 'Make sure you and your brother always stick together, come what may.' Looking back on it now it was like his mother was foretelling their futures. Dean had to wonder if his mother really did know what was going to happen a few nights after she'd said that to him.

But it was those words that stuck with Dean when he was weighing the options alone in that motel room. He'd put his cell back onto his belt and headed for the Impala realizing he'd betrayed his mother's faith in him for two years.

Two years he'd let his brother off on his own, unprotected and feeling alone. Even though Dean and his father had checked on the youngest every so often, they still hadn't actually let Sam know they were around. Dean never before needed a face to face with his brother so that night he left his motel and drove straight to Stanford.

Everything had told him to leave his brother be at peace accept a single voice that told him family was more important. Family always came first.

And now Dean had to live with the fact that it was his decision that night that had lead to this. It had lead to Sam being a hunter again, giving up his dreams and eventually, giving up his life to the supernatural.

Dean sighed and looked at his father who sat staring blankly at the room walls. Missouri had since left to make sure the Summers and the Sprites were alright.

"It puts things in perspective doesn't it?" he asked. John snapped from his trance and looked up at Dean curiously.

"How so?" he asked.

"All we do, all we hunt… none of it matters if we can't protect our own family," Dean replied. John took a deep breath and motioned for Dean to come sit next to him. With a sigh, Dean complied and flopped down beside the man. His body twice as heavy as his heart at the moment.

"We help a lot of people son, you can't deny that." Dean sighed and lowered his head into his hands.

"I never would," he replied. Then he looked up at his father and sighed. "How do I get over this dad? How do I get over this pain?" John Winchester's eyes twinkled with tears and a deep routed emotion.

"We'll do it together son," he replied. "We'll do it together." Dean laughed sadly amongst his tears.

"God I'm such a chick!" he heaved. He felt his father's hand on his back and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Thankfully there were no others in the small town hospital waiting room at the moment so Dean felt safe letting his guard down.

"It's okay son," John whispered. "We'll be alright." But Dean didn't know how that was possible, Sam had always been there even when he wasn't. Many times on a hunt, with his father or solo Dean had asked himself, 'what would Sammy do in this situation?' Usually the answer ended up saving both his and his father's life, many times over.

"He's gone," Dean wept. "And it's my fault!" Dean knew that much was true and he wasn't just talking about bringing Sam back into this life. He knew it was true because he could feel the last spurts of energy leaving his brother's body right before the switch. The fight to keep the demon out when they both were at their weakest has been vicious and trying but Dean had kept fighting. He fought because he thought he was protecting his family, he thought it was the right thing to do, ridding the world of a great evil. But in reality it had been the exact opposite of the right thing to do.

Dean had literally killed his younger brother by leaving Sam with nothing left in his body. The few days he had been in control of Sam's body, Dean had riddled it with injury and even got it hit by a car. Dean had thought it was amazing and cool but what he should have been thinking was the consequences, the extremely lethal consequences.

"It's not your fault son," John said. "None of this is. Sam wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Dean pulled away from his father, suddenly angry at everyone and everything.

"Don't blame myself?" he raged. "You put that kid in my arms 22 years ago and basically told me to take care of him. Taking care of him was my job, _my life! _Now he's dead! He's dead and I have… I have nothing to live for!" Concern and worry flared up in John's eyes unlike it ever had before. He stood up and moved toward Dean but Dean pulled away again.

A major part of him was missing now and nothing would every be able to return that to him. Sam had been such a big part of who he was that not having the bean pole there… Dean just didn't see the point anymore.

"Dean you can't think like that," John said urgently. "What do you think Sam would think if he heard you talking like this? He's be ashamed that you were folding so badly! He'd want you too…"

"Spare me!" Dean yelled. "Sam's dead! He's dead and he's not coming back! I can't… I just… I can't do this anymore." There was a long drawn out pause before John took a deep breath.

"What are you saying?" he asked. Dean shook his head and turned to the window again.

"I'm saying I'm done hunting… for good," he replied.

"And what will you do know? Where will you go?" John asked. His voice wasn't harsh by any means, it was filled with concern as to what Dean might be planning… The father had right to.

"No where," Dean replied. "Without Sam… there's no where left to go and nothing left to do." He looked up at his father, more tears threatening in his eyes, "Dad, I really am prepared to take my li--" Dean was cut short when the room door opened and a man carrying a clip board and wearing scrubs walked in.

"I'm doctor Mark Neal, I looked after your son," the man said. Dean looked away from his father unable to look the man in the eye. John in turn slowly turned toward the doctor and nodded.

"When can we make arrangements for my son?" he asked solemnly.

"Not for a few days I'm afraid," the doctor replied. "My colleagues and I are still studying him. He's quite a fascinating case really. I've never seen a body take so much punishment." Dean felt his face flush as the rage surged from his every orifice. He spun around and would have rushed the doctor and beat the man into a bloody pulp had his father not stopped him.

"You son of a bitch! My brother isn't a play thing!" Dean howled. "How can you be so cruel?" Mark looked pale and horribly bewildered at Dean's assault but he quickly looked down at his chart and then back up to the two men.

"You are family of Samuel Winchester aren't you?" he asked quickly.

"Yes!" Dean snapped. "And we're taking my brother's body back home with us today!" he yelled. It didn't seem possible but the doctor's eyes grew even larger as he once again looked over his charts and back to John and Dean.

"Sirs… I'm not sure who's been talking to you but I can assure you, Samuel Winchester is very much alive," Dr. Neal said. Dean felt his father's hand subconsciously grip his jacket tighter, until the point where his knuckles had gone white. For several moments no one spoke but then Dean swallowed hard and shook his head.

"W, what did you say?" he asked. Dr. Neal nodded rapidly and pointed to his chart.

"Samuel Winchester, 6' 4", born in Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years old, short brown hair, thin build?" he asked. Dean and John nodded simultaneously and the doctor shrugged, "I'm not sure how you got the idea Samuel died but he is alive. Albeit in rough shape he is alive and his chances are good."

Dean looked at his father in wonderment, his mouth opened but no words came out. John looked at him and nodded, he knew there had to be some sort of mistake. John looked back to the doctor.

"Dr. Neal," John said slowly. "When we brought my son in… he had no pulse, he wasn't breathing… he was dead."

"That's how we found him in the woods after his hiking accident, he'd been out there all night," Dean added. The doctor nodded though he still looked incredulous.

"When Samuel…"

"Sam," Dean corrected. He always thought Samuel sounded like an old toothless Podunk hillbilly who sat on his porch with a shotgun and a lazy dog.

"Sam," the doctor corrected. "When Sam came in his heart had stopped as had his breathing but it could have only been for a minute or two as we immediately managed to resuscitate him. Now the injuries on his body are consistent with exposure to the elements and a severe concussion but we have him on fluids and are monitoring his brain patterns to make sure he comes out of this okay. It's really something, my colleagues and I have been so curious about your son, Mr. Winchester because he seems to be getting better by the second."

Dean felt his heart kick start and pound in his chest with excitement. He kept telling himself that it couldn't be possible, that this was all some sort of sick joke but hey, he believed in the supernatural right? He'd seen dark creature's and demons, he'd seen drunken lunar sprites and experienced abilities not know to man, why couldn't this be real? Why shouldn't Sam rise from the dead?

"C, Can I see him?" Dean croaked. Dr. Neal nodded and motioned toward the door.

"He's still unconscious so I'm afraid it'll only be allowed for a little while," he replied. "Under the circumstances it wouldn't be allowed at all at the moment but… considering what you'd been lead to believe thus far I hope you'll take this as my and the hospital's sincerest apologies." John nodded and offered a weak smile.

"I'd just like to see my son," he replied.

They reached one of the room doors where Dr. Neal stopped them.

"If you need anything, anything at all have the nurses come find me," he replied. "Again, I'm truly sorry for any miscommunication."

"It's alright," John said. "Thank you Doctor." Dr. Neal walked away down the halls as Dean reached for the door handle. It felt like he floated from the waiting room to this hospital door and couldn't wait a second longer to find out if it was true or not.

Which was why it startled him when his father's strong grip came down on his wrist preventing him from opening the door. Dean looked up at him questioningly.

"Dean I know you're eager to get in there," John began. "But you need to try and think clearly right now."

"I am!" Dean exclaimed. "There's a possibility my brother's still alive and he's just on the other side of this door!"

"Yes," John said. "He could be alive but remember your experience with Meg? Remember what you told me happened after you exorcised her?" Instantly Dean frowned, thinking back to that moment. The moment they found out there was an innocent girl being held hostage in her own body. The options had been, exorcise the girl leaving her body to finally bring to light a three story fall or leave the demon in her. Demon's kept people alive when they were possessing them, they made the person invincible but the second the demon was gone, so was the healing.

"Are you saying… Are you saying Sam could be… that the demon's got him?" Dean asked. John's face was deadly sincere as he stared his son in the eye.

"Sammy was dead for hours Dean, you can't negate that," John said. "And we know what demon's are capable of. I'm just saying we need to be careful that's all." Dean swallowed hard, he didn't want to think that the only reason his brother had come back to life was because a powerful demon resided within him but he knew his father had a point.

"I got it dad," he said honestly. "We go in cautiously."

"Until we figure out what's really going on," John nodded. Then his face eased slightly and he looked down, "I want him to be fine too, son. You boys are all I've got now." Dean gave his father's shoulder a squeeze the opened up the hospital room door.

Dean sucked in a deep breath the second he laid eyes on his younger brother. Sam's pigmentation had improved, his lips weren't back to normal but they weren't the cold blue they'd been hours ago. But the most beautiful sight in the world was the way Sam's chest rose and fell with life.

"My god," John breathed. It was clear the sight was stunning to him as well. Both men approached either side of Sam's bed and looked down at him. A nasal tube provided Sam with much needed oxygen while various wires connected to various machines monitored everything from his heart to his brain… and everything was working normally. It was all to good to be true.

Dean backed away slightly and shook his head sadly.

"Son?" John asked.

"It can't be him dad," Dean replied. "Even if it is… this is wrong. If a reaper did it that means someone else died for it or worse that's… that's the demon in there and… It just can't be true not after what we experienced. He's dead dad, I killed him."

"You didn't kill him Dean," John sighed in exasperation. "And you know there's one way to settle this…" John looked down at Sam and leaned in closely to him. With a glance up at Dean, John turned back to Sam and began to speak.

Dean knew what was coming before his father had started to lean in. He knew it had to be said but really did fear what the reaction would be.

"Christo."

If Dean had thought the demon was scary before, he was down right ready to piss himself now. The moments the words left their father's mouth, Sam's body arched painfully high off the hospital bed and contorted angrily. After a few minutes of struggling however Sam fell back to the bed and his eyes opened.

"Dad we don't have the colt with us," Dean breathed. John's eyes went wide with horror.

"We can't shoot him!" he blurted out. Oddly enough and surprisingly considering they were both probably seconds away from getting their innards ripped out and put on display, Dean smiled at his father. It was a small gesture but the fact that John hadn't even considered shooting his youngest son to destroy a demon that had plagued them for years, made Dean happy.

"I'd sure as hell hope you wouldn't." Both Dean and John snapped their eyes toward Sam who sat up gingerly on the bed and rubbed his temples.

"You stay the hell out of this you bastard," Dean snapped. "You'll get yours buddy, no one messes with this Family three times and gets away with it." Sam laughed but it wasn't an evil laugh it was surprisingly… Sammy like.

"Dean, it's me… finally back in my own skin," Sam said looking up at him. Dean didn't move from the spot he held several feet away from the bed.

"Nice try," Dean spat. "But you can't hide from us demon, we saw the way Sam reacted when dad said Christo." This time, Sam's body flinched almost as if he was dealing with some bad indigestion but as soon as it happened it was over. The youngest Winchester let out a breath and sighed.

"How about we stop dropping the C-word until I can settle this, hmm?" Sam replied. Now curiosity was spiked and Dean took a step closer.

"Sam?" he asked. Sam looked up at him, his normal eyes twinkling back at Dean with a curious amusement.

"Yeah Dean, it's really me," he smiled. "I'm in complete control." This time John moved closer to the bed looking at his son warily.

"But the reaction, we thought you'd been possessed, that's how you came back to life," he said. Sam looked at him curiously then to Dean, when Dean nodded at him the smile quickly faded.

"Okay I don't know what's been going on since the woods but… I can tell you I've been busting my ass and it's finally paying off," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked. "Sammy, you were dead, you've been dead for over eight hours and all of a sudden you're alive?" A look of complete astonishment came across Sam's face and he looked down at his hands.

"I guess that's where I was then," he said absentmindedly. Then he looked up at his family, "This is going to sound crazy but I swear it's true. At first it hurt, I mean it really hurt and everything was much to bright and I could sense the demon but then… then all of a sudden I was warm and safe and… and mom was there…" Both Dean and John sucked back a deep breath at the same time. Sam looked at them an nodded, "Yeah I know but she was there and she was helping me. She was… I think she was guiding me back here and helping me be safe from the demon… and then Jess appeared and… Man I've never felt that good before in my life."

"But Sam," John sighed. "The demon, the way you reacted just now…" Sam nodded.

"I'm possessed Dad," he replied. Dean stood up straighter and backed away again only to be drawn back by his brother's annoyed sigh. "I said I'm possessed, not it's in control," he said.

"You lost me Sammy," Dean said bluntly. Sam looked at him with tired eyes. The more Dean watched his brother and listened to him he drew two conclusions. Either the demon was ridiculously good at acting or Sam really was in control of his body.

"It's inside me, I have him trapped," Sam replied. John's eyebrow nearly leapt of his forehead as he closed the distance between him and his son. Dean did the same wondering how this was all possible but judging by the fact that they hadn't been thrown into the wall and tortured, he believed it.

"Sam… how?" John asked.

"You can thank Dean for that dad," Sam replied.

"He can?" Dean blurted out. Sam looked at him and nodded.

"Well your mind anyway," he replied. "You started fighting that demon and forcing him to confront you… when I came back to my body he was already weak and sedate. I managed to trap him with in me and with every second I can feel him getting weaker and weaker… It's dieing guys."

Dean's mind was blown, he gaped incredulously from his brother to his father. In turn, John looked like he was ready to catch up on all the sleep he'd missed in the past 22 years of his life. John reached out tentatively and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"A, are you sure?" he asked. Sam gave a tired smile and nodded.

"Say it again," he replied. John hesitated but then opened his mouth,

"Christo," he said again. This time, Sam simply took a deep breath but was otherwise fine.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "He's definitely dieing."

"Sammy I…" John lowered his head and shook it.

"Dad?" Sam asked. Dean was sure he still looked like a complete idiot standing their incredulously staring at his miraculous little brother but concern for his father ebbed him away from that shock.

Adding to the confusion of the moment John wrapped his arms around Sam pulling him fiercely into a hug and then kissed him on the forehead. Over their father's shoulder Sam looked at Dean with a look of complete wonderment.

"It's okay dad," Sam said. "I'm going to be fine."

"What about the abilities Sam?" Dean asked. John pulled back to look at his son waiting for the answer. Sam shook his head with a sigh.

"I think they're used up," he replied. "A lot of what I had went into trapping and killing the demon. I think the only reason I'm still alive was because of Mom and Jess and the residual energy produced from the dieing demon. I can barely lift my head, let alone a car." Dean couldn't help but laugh a relieved laugh before he too pulled his little brother into a hug.

"I thought I was supposed to be the hero," Dean joked. Sam laughed in his arms but when he pulled away the youngest Winchester rolled his eyes.

"Forget chick flick moment, we just had the whole damn feature film," he smiled.

"It'll be a horror if you ever scare me like that again," Dean replied. "Seriously Sams, we thought we'd lost you and I…" Dean trailed off embarrassed he'd come so close to loosing it completely.

"But you didn't do anything drastic right Dean? Tough as nails huh?" Sam asked. Dean looked up at his brother but before he could answer John cleared his throat.

"You'd a been proud of him Sam," John replied. "He was stronger then me."

"Wow Dean," Sam smiled. "And here I was thinking you'd be weeping like a girl because you're fantastically smarter, younger, handsomer brother was gone." Dean forced himself to laugh at the joke and silently thanked his father for letting their earlier conversation go.

"You're not prettier then me Sam," Dean replied. "But I'll give you smarter and maybe… maybe I did shed a tear or two because my research gofer was gone." Sam laughed but it was clear he understood Dean was trying to tell him he did matter. Sam mattered and it had just about been the end of Dean when he thought the man was dead.

"Well…" Sam trailed off with a yawn. "We've got to stick together don't we?" he asked. Dean was startled by the words wondering how Sam could have ever known what had been said over his crib all those years ago.

"You should sleep Sammy," John said gently. "We'll be back in the morning okay?" Sam lay back gingerly and nodded, it was clear his body was still aching and he needed much more rest. Dean patted Sam on the head and smirked.

"Good boy, stay," he ordered.

"I'm not a dog," Sam yawned.

"Sure you are bitch," Dean replied as he and John headed toward the door. Sam's eyes were already closed as he'd slipped back to sleep and never managed to get in a reply.

The drive back to the farmhouse was surreal. At some point, John had called Missouri and told her what had happened. As usual, Missouri already had some inclining something good had happened but was all the more happy to hear it from John's mouth. Dean hadn't even attempted to drive, he just surrendered his keys to his father and sat back in the passenger seat trying to think of exactly what had happened.

The demon was gone. The fire demon, the one that stole their mother from them. The one, that lead their father into a militaristic life of hunting and raised them as soldiers not sons, was dead. The drive that sent them on new hunts was no more and now… now what did they do? Dean had no doubt he and his father would keep hunting but what about Sam? So many thoughts rode through Dean's brain and by the time they'd reached the farm house, he had a killer headache.

… One that apparently was about to get much, much worse. As soon as they stepped in the door and entered the living room Dean grunted.

"Not you again," he sighed. Bryson was flitting around the room dusting everything with sparkly dust. Missouri was watching him but both looked toward the door as the Winchesters came in.

Bryson flew right up to him and stopped inches from Dean's nose.

"Nice body human," he smiled.

"Thanks," Dean sighed. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you and Mindy be making tiny tinker-babies?" When the Sprite's face fell Dean regretted asking the question. "What is it? What's wrong?" he sighed.

"We need to get Sam back to the altar," Bryson replied.

"Why?" John asked from Dean's side. Bryson flitted toward him and then back to Dean.

"We uh… we kind of did something to him in an attempt to keep him alive and… uh… we kind of screwed it up," Bryson said. His little pale cheeks were pinking with embarrassment. Dean smacked his forehead and dragged it down his face.

"You screwed it up?" he asked. "How?"

"Well we uh… I mean… we kind of…" Bryson was starting to put off a lot more dust then he should be. Annoyed Dean reached out quickly grabbing the small Sprite and holding him still.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he asked. Bryson shrank away from Dean's gaze and looked at his hands.

"We kept part of him," he replied quietly. "Well… not so much kept as… um… misplaced?"

"Wonderful," Dean sighed. Somehow he knew tomorrow was _not_ going to be a fun day of relaxation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

Man... I can't get enough of that little guy! Okay preview for the last and final chapter;

_... "Oh man... oh... man... ohman ohman ohman..." Dean looked at the small Sprite and raised an eyebrow._

_"What? What is it?"_

_"Not good," said Bryson, "So not good, not good at all." Dean frowned and looked ahead of them taking in the sight before them._

_"This is going to hurt isn't it?" he asked._

_"Like a bitch Dean, like a..." The Sprite never got out another word as all the furies of hell reigned down on the two of them._

Sounds like I'd be launching into a whole new story but i promise you's the story ends next chapter. Thanks all and keep reading and reviewing please! You make my day!


	10. The end or IS IT?

Okay my friends, this is it, the last and final chapter to "Switched? Uh oh…" It's been real and I hope this chapter ends things well for you. I really hope you like the ending because it'll probably make most of you have a fit at me! Ha ha ha… Well you'll just have to read and find out!

Thanks again, stay tuned for more stories from "WofOz" because I never stop writing!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now I'm really confused," Sam sighed. Dean laughed knowing exactly how his brother was feeling. He's felt the same way the night before when Bryson started spilling his guts about what exactly the little Sprites had done wrong. It had taken a good half hour before Dean, John and Missouri had calmed the little fella down before being able to actually understand him. Before that it had just sounded like the annoying buzz of a dentist drill and came with a lot of Sprite dust all over the place. Dean was still shaking the stuff from his clothing.

However eventually they'd gotten the truth and Dean hadn't been impressed in the least. Bryson explained that during the enchanting the Sprite's had sensed the demon forcing it's way into Sam's body. They could feel Dean's struggle and Sam's own perseverance to help out. It had been quite difficult for the Sprite's to get the right souls back into the right bodies while at the same time warding off the demon.

At the same time, (this was where Dean started getting lost) Sam's powers were locking down any access to his body and for several moments. No one, Sam, Dean or otherwise could actually get access to Sam. The Sprite's had gotten desperate, they knew the body would soon die if nothing was in control of it so they were forced to removed Sam's powers from his body and force Sam's mind back in.

Unfortunately, the demon also snuck back in at the same time and that's when the Sprite's had believed Sam had died. Died, before they'd gotten a chance to put the powers back into him.

The end result was a powerful force of uncontrolled essence that was wreaking havoc in the forest and in turn the poor Sprite's habitat. Bryson believed that the powers had no where to go so they were going everywhere and only getting more agitated by the second.

When they'd gone to sign Sam out of the hospital that morning Dean had attempted to explain all this to Sam… Now, several hours later, hiking back into the woods once again and after numerous attempts at an explanation, Sam still didn't get it.

"So I still have my abilities just… not right now?" he asked.

"Not quite," Bryson said flitting up beside him. "You can possible have the power to do what your brother was doing when he was in your body but we wont know until the essence is put back… get it?" Sam stopped walking and looked at the Sprite.

"No," he replied. "If I didn't have the powers how was I able to trap the demon and kill it?" Bryson frowned and looked away before turning back to him.

"Will power?" he offered. Sam groaned and kept on walking. "Look Sammy all I can tell you for sure is that your powers are trying to destroy my home looking for you. My people are in danger here and the whole world could be if we don't get back to the altar and stuff 'em back into you." Now Dean decided to step in before his brother used the small Sprite for batting practice.

"How exactly do we 'stuff' them back into him?" he asked. "You admitted they're out of control what if they decide they don't want back into Sam?" Bryson did a tight loop and zipped back over to Dean before landing on his shoulder.

"They have to go back," he replied. "They know Sam's is the only vessel that can contain them properly. You're brother's not human remember?" If Sam had stopped short any faster, Dean wouldn't have been able to stop in time and would have run right into his back. Their father wasn't so quick and bumped into Dean causing Bryson to loose his balance and fall off Dean's shoulder. Thankfully Dean held out his hand the Sprite landed with a soft whump.

"Sam what's going on?" John demanded. Sam spun around and glared at the small sprite. Dean was surprised to see a look of anger on his brother's face.

"Stop pretending to know who I am you little shit," Sam growled pointing at Bryson. "You and your freakish friends screwed up so I couldn't give a damn what happens to your home or you for that matter. Say that I'm not human one more time and I'll rip your pretty blue wings right off your body!" Surprised seemed not a strong enough word for Dean at the moment. He'd never seen his brother display so much anger and so needlessly too.

In his hand, Dean could feel the small Sprite tremble slightly and inch closer to Dean's sleeve.

"Sam what's gotten into you?" John asked incredulously. Apparently Dean wasn't the only one surprised by the outburst. Sam shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs from it and then looked at the three with a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just still a little worn out."

"Doesn't give you the right to be an asshole," Bryson spat. He took flight again and this time landed neatly in John's pocket, the farthest safest distance he could get from Sam. It was clear Sam saw the purposeful action and sighed once again.

"Look Bryson I'm sorry," he said. "My head's still spinning and it's not everyday you find out you were brought back from the dead by supernatural powers."

"It wasn't supernatural," John replied. Dean turned around to look at his father, he knew the man had spoken with Missouri the night before and had yet to discover what the conversation had been about.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "How is any of this _not_ supernatural?" Sam's curiosity must have been peaked as well as he moved next to Dean looking at their father.

"Well not the type of Supernatural we're used to," John replied. "Missouri told me that Sam's abilities, at the strength he's capable of, basically mean the balance between good and evil on earth."

"Man, no pressure or anything," Sam snorted. Dean looked at him but then back to their father. Though he'd never admit it at the moment, Dean was rather afraid of his brother. For twenty two years they'd grown up and Dean had always protected Sam but the more things were revealed and more truths come to light, the more Dean started feeling as though _he_ was in need of protection. Protection against his own sibling.

It was a sad thought but the idea that if Sam decided to play for the bad guys there wouldn't be a weapon on earth to stop him, made Dean shudder. He had faith in his brother, he did but the truth was, now Dean knew what it was like to yield such powers. He could only imagine how easy it would be to just accept ultimate power and rule the world.

It sounded like a bad comic book or a cheesy Sci Fi that would be on tv at one in the morning but this was no joke. This was his brother's life and as much as Dean loved Sam, he knew the youngest Winchester had a tendency to get too emotional. Emotions which often led to anger and an anger that if it consumed Sam, would undoubtedly lead him to a life of evil.

"So I was saved by good? That's why I saw Jess and mom?" Sam asked. John held his son's gaze for a moment and then oddly looked Dean in the eye. Dean knew what came next would make things much worse then they already were.

"No son," John sighed. "It was evil that brought you back and it was the demon that sacrificed himself to keep you alive." Dean's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to his younger brother. Suddenly Dean wasn't just afraid of his brother, he no longer knew if getting Sam his powers back was such a good idea.

Sam still hadn't broken his stare from his father and after a moment cleared his throat.

"I… mom and Jess… they wanted me dead?" he asked.

"No, they showed up to make sure the Demon died while trying to possess you," John replied. "At least that's what Missouri thought. She believed there was a struggle for your soul."

"And who won!" Sam blurted out. "Am I going to turn evil all of sudden? What the hell?" John moved forward and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"You are not going to be evil Sammy," he said. "Because of your mother's influence and your girlfriend's you're free to choose."

"It's not a choice Dad," Sam replied. "I just don't want to become something we hunt and I… I don't want to hurt you or Dean." Dean was remaining tactfully silent as his father and brother had their exchange. He really didn't want either of them to ask his opinion on the matter because he knew neither of them would like it.

Family is always number one, John had instilled that in the boys from the day he planted a small boy in the baby's brother's arms. But things had changed a bit since that Semi had rammed into his first Impala. In the first few days of recovering Dean had a lot of time to think about everything that had happened to them up to that point.

There entire lives had been based on hunting things and killing evil things and then when the greatest evil of them all came along, it got away because Sam hadn't shot their father. At the time, Dean was proud and happy Sam hadn't pulled the trigger. As proud as he had been in the hospital yesterday when their father hadn't even considered shooting Sam. But the more Dean thought about it, the more he realized he was happy neither of them would do it because he knew neither of them could live with the guilt…

… But Dean could. If the situations had been reversed and Sam was on that cabin floor bleeding and Dean had the gun to his father's chest… he would have pulled the trigger. Call it following orders or doing the right thing, Dean would have shot and killed his father that very night because he knew it was for the greater good.

The crash had taught him that life wasn't just about loyalty to your family, although that was a big part of it. Life, their life, more specifically was about sacrifice. Dean knew if his father had died that night the man would have been happy to go out in a blaze of glory taking the evil son of a bitch that murdered their mother with him. And he knew that if it came down to it, Sam would rather die then bring harm to him or their father. Just as Dean would die to save either of them.

So Dean had accepted the Winchester way of life more then every before, stubborn sacrifice. He would have shot his father, he was ready to shoot his brother and hell, he'd even shoot himself if it would make the world a better place, free from evil.

"The day you were born your mother called you her angel Sam," John smiled. "I don't believe you're capable of evil, not after all you've done in your life… Right Dean?" And there it was, the moment Dean had been dreading but knew was coming. Both Sam and John looked at him curiously awaiting a response. Even Bryson was sticking his head out of their father's pocket inquisitively.

But as seconds ticked away and Dean simply stood there looking at them with a stoic face their faces changed. John's face grew concerned and slightly disappointed while Sam looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Dean," John said sternly. "Your brother's going to be fine."

"Of coarse he is," Dean said. He wasn't sure why he was saying anything at all. Perhaps it was the uncomfortable silence they'd just experienced but he had no wish to hurt his brother's feelings anymore. "He's a Winchester," Dean added. Somehow that last part had come out wrong and much more, insult to injury, then Dean had intended.

"We must keep going," Bryson piped up. He climbed out of John's pocket and flew onto Dean's shoulder before pointing in a direction. "Please my people need you all." It was a weak reason to cut the conversation off but it was one none the less. Dean pivoted where he stood and followed Bryson's direction farther into the forest.

They had walked for another half hour before Dean had realized his father and brother were hanging back slightly quietly talking between them. Part of Dean was curious to know what was being said but anther part of him was just glad to see the two men conversing on civil terms. Something else that had changed slightly since the accident, Sam and John appeared to have more appreciation for one another.

In a way, Dean was jealous that he was no longer the be all end all in his father's life. He knew that had never been the case but for two years, for two tough years is had been. It was John and Dean Winchester to the rescue… and then his father had abandoned him. Sam had found a new life and left and John… didn't seem to have given two shits about his oldest son and hightailed it out of there. Dean was the dependable one, the dependable one that got walked on every chance the other two got. Oddly that didn't bother him as much as it should have and usually was easily shrugged away.

He was a hunter, born and raised, a wanderer with no home or direction but rather a purpose to protect people from things they'd only seen in their nightmares. For Dean, that was enough to keep going and if his father and brother occasionally came along for the ride, well it was just that much more fun.

"You're soul gave us a bit of trouble too," Bryson said suddenly. Dean looked at the small Sprite on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Bryson shrugged but nodded, "Not nearly as much as Sam's but… still."

"And why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because it didn't want to be restrained," Bryson replied. "It wanted to be free of corporeal confines and roam the earth on it's own."

"Yikes," Dean laughed. "Well thanks for squaring it away."

"We just trapped it," Bryson replied. Then the small Sprite smiled, "And stuffed it back into you." Dean laughed as well but was cut short by an odd sound that only grew louder by the second.

"What is that?" he asked out loud.

"It's the powers!" Bryson squealed. "They're growing again! We have to get to the altar now!" Dean turned around to his father and brother who caught the tail wind of Bryson's exclamation.

All around them the wind had started to pick up fiercely and the sky above them was darkening with angry storm clouds.

"Sam can you run!" Dean called over the angry winds and snapping tree branches.

"I'm a little tired but I'll do it if I have to," Sam replied. Just then a fierce gust of wind nearly took Bryson straight from his perch into a tree but Dean grabbed him in time.

"Bryson, we need to know where we're going so we can get their fast!" Dean said.

"If you keep running north my people will sense you and guide you!" Bryson replied. Dean nodded and looked back to his father and Sam.

"Alright Sammy, time to put those long legs back into action, RUN!" Dean hollered. Sam took off into the woods followed closely by their father, Dean was about to start running too when suddenly an angry gust whipped Bryson from his grip. "NO!" Dean yelled in frustration.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!" the small Sprite yelled as the winds carried him farther away. It was a split second decision but as the clouds opened up and let down a torrential down pour Dean knew he couldn't leave the poor little Sprite to fend for himself. Not in this weather.

As fast as he could Dean ran in the direction the small Sprite had been dragged off too. Bryson hadn't gone far but was desperately clutching the rough bark of a tree trying not to get launched any further.

"Hang on little buddy!" Dean exclaimed. Though the wind was trying to toss him every which way he managed to get to the tree and grab Bryson. Once the Sprite was safely tucked into his jacket pocket Dean turned to head back the way he came. And that's when he heard it a voice so evil and so angry that it made him shudder, gluing him to the spot.

"_You'll never make it out alive!"_ The wind howled at him. _"Your deaths are near, I will be free!" _Dean had no idea his brother's powers would be so angry but he had no intention of letting his family die because the wind said so. Breaking from his terrified stance Dean started running in the direction he'd last seen his brother and father.

The moment he started to run however he stopped… as did everything else. The wind died, the rain stopped even though the clouds remained and everything was all at once, incredibly still.

"Bryson?" Dean asked curiously. The Sprite very slowly stuck his head from Dean's pocket and looked around before looking up at Dean.

"Every heard of the 'calm before the storm?'" Bryson replied flatly. "This has happened twice since you and Sam left us. But I was in the protective realm of the altar those times." Dean was about to ask what exactly was going to happen when suddenly a low rumble started filling the silence all around them. Dean looked forward and his eyes grew wide, it seemed almost like the forest was being around them was being warped and tossed every which way.

Bryson let out a squeal of horror.

"Oh man... oh... man... ohman ohman ohman..." Dean looked at the small Sprite and raised an eyebrow. The look of complete and utter death on the Sprite's face was inexplicable.

"What? What is it?"

"Not good," said Bryson, "So not good, not good at all." Dean frowned and looked ahead of them taking in their certain doom. The carnage was a fine path but it seemed to be heading directly toward them. Dean got a sinking feeling as he protectively reached into his pocket holding onto the small sprite.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" he asked.

"Like a bitch Dean, like a..." The Sprite never got out another word as all the furies of hell reigned down on the two of them.

Dean didn't know which way was up, it felt like his body was being pulled in every which direction and he was being spun and rolled faster and faster. Certain painful points told him that he was most likely being blown _through_ trees and branches. What ever the case it was hurting but more then that it was becoming harder and harder to protect Bryson.

Every now and then he could hear the small guy call out something but the actual words were lost in the howling, tornado strength wind. For some reason, despite the Sprite's attitude when they'd first met, Dean felt bonded to the creature now, like it was his duty to keep the thing alive. Dean had accepted the winds would take his life but he prayed his body would shield his small friend.

Suddenly though the wind and pain kept raging, the sickening motions had stopped. Dean could feel a whole bunch of tiny hands carrying him against the winds. He could hear the heavy beating of small wings and the grunts and curses of overworked Sprites.

Just when it felt like the Sprite's were loosing the battle two strong, human size grips grabbed Dean and pulled. Dean flew forward and landed with a thud and an 'oof.' When he opened his eyes he saw that the oof had come from his younger brother who lay beneath him.

"Why Sammy, my hero!" Dean coughed.

"Get off me you fat bastard," Sam wheezed. Dean laughed and gingerly rolled off Sam taking in his surroundings. The altar sat untouched before them and although Dean could still hear the howling of wind, snapping of branches and thunderous rain he could feel none of it.

"It's the Sprites," John said as he started checking Dean over. "Their altar really is a safety buffer zone." The mention of Sprites and seeing a large gathering of them at the foot of the altar brought Dean's mind snapping back to his pocket. His body ached and he knew he had some broken ribs but he still sat up as quickly as possible and reached into his pocket.

"Bryson," Dean coughed. He pulled the small Sprite into view, his heart sank when the tiny blue man's head lolled lifelessly to one side. John quickly took the Sprite from Dean's hands and looked down at him. Mindy and two other Sprite's flew over and started fussing. "Is he… Is… he…" Dean was having trouble breathing properly but that wasn't why he couldn't say the words. The innocence of that Sprite had been so enormous that it felt like some sort of karmic punishment if the thing was dead.

"He's still alive," Mindy said. "But he's hurt… Sammy get on the altar so we can return the powers too you."

"What about Bryson and Dean? They need help!" Sam replied. Mindy huffed a great plume of sparkle before zipping toward Sam and grabbing his hand.

"No one can get help if we're all dead you idiot! Now get on the damn stone!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a branch from a tree passed _through_ the barrier and took out a few Sprites. "Quickly Sam! We're running out of time!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Go son go!" John ordered. Sam nodded and quickly got onto the altar. Though Dean was still struggling and felt horrible for Bryson he was curious to know what was going to happen. Sam lay on the altar and was immediately surrounded by a ring of Sprites. It sounded like they were mumbling nothings but as they continued and got louder Dean was in awe as his brother began to glow.

Dean struggled to sit up more and John quickly got behind him for support putting Bryson in his hands again.

"Dad what's happening?" Dean whispered.

"I don't know son," John replied. The chanting increased but so did the winds. Soon enough Sam's eyes slid shut and the barrier around them started to deteriorate more.

"Come on Sammy," Dean whispered.

"_You think you can control me? I am the omnipotent ruler of all mortals! I can be tied to and hindered by no man!"_ the wind raged. Now more then every was Dean disturbed that something, a product of his younger brother could be so unruly and power starved. But it was pure energy so Dean hoped that once back in Sam, it would learn it's place again.

A few more Sprite's were tossed about as the barrier deteriorated more. One or two of the Sprites chanting opened their eyes and looked nervously around them.

"Focus!" Mindy screamed. "Louder!" she ordered. The chanting got louder and now even Dean was starting to feel overwhelmed by the power and intensity of the enchanting.

Sam's body arched and he was hit with what appeared to be a bolt of lightening. The lightening was so bright that Dean was forced to seek refuge in his father's chest. When he dared look back however, Sam was now standing on the altar. The Sprite's around him had all been tossed away in all directions and were struggling to help one another.

"Dean, his eyes," John breathed. Dean squinted and looked closer at his glowing brother standing on the altar. Sam's eyes weren't their normal warm colour, they were a vibrant piercing red with streaks of yellow. Dean sucked in a deep breath, it wasn't like any demon or creature he had ever seen. Sam's eyes, were something beyond the supernatural bonded to earth, they were so much more then that.

"It's time to end this," Sam called over the winds. His voice hadn't changed but the knowledge behind it had… and that scared Dean. Sam's changed eyes looked up to the sky and the raging storm around them, by now the barrier was almost completely gone and the Sprite's were seeking refuge wherever they could. A few had even gone so far as to cling to John and Dean's clothing or stuff themselves into available pockets. "You think you can run from me? You belong to me and I _will_ control you!"

"_NOOOO!"_ the wind howled. Then with an ear piercing howl the storm started funneling itself directly into Sam's body.

After a few tense moments, everything was back to normal forest ambiance. The sky quickly cleared and Sam's unconscious body slipped back to the stone marble.

Everyone was looking toward the altar in shock and wonderment. Even the once, childish appearing Sprites now seemed to carry more maturity then Dean thought they were capable off.

"Oooo." A small moan brought Dean's attention to the Sprite he'd been holding in his hands. Bryson sat up slowly holding his head and moaning. "Stop the ride I want to get off," he groaned. Dean let out a short rather hysteric laugh.

"It's over Brys, you're friends came through for us all," Dean replied. Bryson looked around them and then to his friends who were now gather's all around Dean and John.

"Man… we are going to get stupid drunk tonight!" Bryson laughed. Then he hissed and held his side. "Okay, maybe after some first aid," he added. All the Sprite's started to laugh a relieved laugh as those who managed to stay injury free helped those who weren't as lucky.

A groan from the altar caused everyone to freeze however and turn and stare. Sam sat up slowly and after a few deep breaths looked up at Dean. His eyes were back to normal now and filled with confusion.

"Wha'happen?" he slurred.

"What do you remember son?" John asked. The oldest Winchester had yet to move away from Dean toward Sam which made Dean smile despite his own pain.

"Uh… hiking into the woods," Sam replied. Dean wasn't sure why but he started to laugh but soon the laughing became tears. Sam leapt of the altar and joined Dean's side putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dean what's wrong? Where are you hurt?" he asked.

Dean just shook his head, after all they'd gone through, the three Winchesters had yet again, beaten the odds and were still alive… So why did that feel so wrong to Dean? He was tired, hurt and hungry but most of all, he'd almost been relieved when the winds picked him up and tried to kill him earlier. And now, now the saga would continue. The Winchesters would go on hunting and Dean would continue to fight like the devil were chasing him.

"… ad I think he's passing out…"

"… ang on Dean, hang on…"

"…ou humans…" And then there was nothing but darkness.

_**Three days later...**_

Dean walked down the steps of the farm house and tossed his duffle bag into the trunk of the Impala. It still hurt to breath slightly and there were other parts of him aching with bruises. He'd woken up in the hospital with his right arm in a splint, his chest tightly wrapped and enough stitches to form a railroad company on his body. But it wasn't longer then twelve hours before Dean had been climbing the walls bugging everyone he could about being discharged.

The doctors backed by his father and brother had forced him to stay another night but thankfully had released him the next morning. The past two days Dean and his family had spent with Missouri and the Summers, resting and relaxing. It have given Sam a chance to explain that the powers, though he could feel them inside him, weren't ready to be exploited just yet. When Dean had asked when they would be ready, not even bothering to hide his dislike of the idea, Sam had simply shrugged saying he had no idea.

The Summers had been more the willing to let them stay for as long as they liked. But like Dean had been in the hospital, he soon grew antsy in the Summers home. Last night he, Sam and John had decided to leave and get back on the road. A haunted mansion was wreaking terror on it's new owners two states over and Dean was more then willing to go check it out.

"You going to drive too Mr. Invincible?" Dean looked up from his duffle bag in the trunk to Sam who'd approached with his own luggage.

"The demon's gone Sam, I can drop you at a bus station if you want," he said. Sam's head contorted to the side as though Dean had spoken a foreign tongue and he smiled.

"Dean… Stanford's not going anywhere," he replied. "I got accepted full ride I can do it again but now… now things are just beginning to be explained. I can't bail out now." Dean used his good hand to close the trunk of the car with a sigh.

"Either way Sammy," he replied.

"Dean." He looked at his younger brother noticing the smile had gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know that if my abilities ever come back to the extent they did a few days ago, I'd never use them for anything but to help people, right?" Sam asked. Dean bit his bottom lip and looked down at his feet ashamed he couldn't give his brother an answer. "Dean please," Sam sighed. Dean looked back up at him and saw a look of longing and sadness, "You've been my kick ass big brother from day one Dean. If you don't believe in me then… then I really don't see the point." For a moment Dean considered just getting into the car and away from the situation but looking in his brother's eyes he knew he couldn't do it. Sam may have had omnipotent powers tucked away inside him but he was truly admitting, that he needed his big brother's faith in him to survive. "I can't do this without you Dean," Sam added.

That was it, Dean was still wary of his brother and his abilities but he was still the older brother and that still entitled him to the right of being the hero. Finally a smile crept across Dean's face.

"Alright Nancy," he sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. Now get your gangly ass in the car before I drive off without you." Sam's face brightened up a bit and he smiled a grateful smile.

Just then their father walked up to them from inside the house. Missouri waved from the porch then disappeared back into the house.

"Sure we can't give you and Missouri a ride back to Lawrence?" Dean asked. John shook his head.

"I think that woman would sooner walk then get into a car with a Winchester again," he joked. "The Summers have business in Lawrence and agreed to give us a ride back. From there… well, Bobby gave me a heads up on a possible poltergeist in Virginia, figured I'd go there and check it out." Dean sighed.

"You know dad… the demon's gone, you could, I dunno, retire or something," he offered. John let out a healthy laugh before giving Dean a solid thump on the back.

"The demon's gone and I couldn't be happier for that Dean but that doesn't mean evil is gone too," he replied. "People still need hunters like us and your brother needs an explanation."

"So come with us, we'll do it together," Dean offered. Again his father shook his head.

"We'd step on each other's toes Dean," he said. "I trained you well enough to be the order giver not the taker and I think Sam needs to figure things out without me." With a sigh Dean lowered his head and nodded, he knew his father was right. They were all grown men now and didn't need to traipse around the country following one another as if on a string.

"Keep in touch at least?" Dean asked. "Maybe answer your phone once and a while?" John's face softened and he nodded.

"I'll try," he replied. Whether or not the man would do it was anyone's guess but Dean took stock in the fact that his father was much more in tune to his sons now that he'd experienced having no control what so ever over their lives.

"Bye dad," Dean said. His father gave him a hug careful of his injuries then walked over to Sam and did the same.

"Cya dad," Sam said. John nodded and headed back up toward the house. Dean looked at Sam who raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. "Unless you've discovered a new way to drive while injured and on pain killers, hand em over," he ordered. Dean sneered indignantly at his brother but then reached into his pocket and tossed his keys.

"A scratch Sam, I swear to high heaven if you get one freaking scratch on my car again I'll…"

"Cut my hair Dean?" Sam smirked. "Tell me did you think I forgot about that? Or did you not look behind you when you took a shower this morning?" Dean's face dropped instantly and his eyes grew wide. He searched his memory for any point in time when Sam had been alone with his body long enough to exact revenge for the hair cut.

Frantically Dean pulled up his shirt around his neck, being careful of his injuries and turned his back to one of the rearview mirrors. Dean was horrified to find a tattoo etched into his body.

"When…!" Dean was about to rip his brother's head off, powers be damned until he actually looked at the tattoo more closely. It was actually a pretty decent job of the Impala and underneath it, it read, "Mr. Big Brother." Dean laughed, at least his brother hadn't gotten him a bad tattoo of a stereo typical butterfly or worse, something stupid like a tattoo that said, "I love cheese."

Dean replaced his shirt and looked at Sam.

"Not bad," he said. "But when did you have time to get it?"

"They day you cut my hair, I went for food and laundry? There was a parlor right next door to the laundry matt," Sam replied. Dean frowned.

"But how did you know I was going to cut your hair?" he asked. A mischievous smile crept across Sam's face.

"I didn't," he replied. "I just thought it'd be fun but then I saw my hair and well… pay back's a bitch huh?" Dean's eyes went wide but then he narrowed them with a smile.

"Oh, it's SO on Francis," he goaded. "Next two states are fair game, no Nair or superglue allowed, they've been done." Sam laughed as the two brother's climbed into the car.

"You still wont stand a chance," Sam said. "You sure you can handle a challenge Gimpy?"

"Try me Sams," Dean replied. "One hand tied down I can still kick your ass."

"What ever Dean," Sam said. "Why don't you get some rest, you're going to need it." Dean had already yawned twice and was feeling the effects of the pain pills he'd taken. He waved at his brother nonchalantly and sank lower in his seat as they pulled out of the farm's driveway.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. Things weren't perfect between him and his family but at least they'd work things out together. Within moments Dean's eyelids grew heavy and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Sam looked over at his brother's sleeping form for a moment making sure the man was asleep. When he was sure, he reached into his pocket. It didn't take much tape to restrain a Sprite. Little Bryson looked up at him with an untold fear in his eyes. Sam's face warped into a malicious and wicked grin before he stuffed the creature back into his pocket and sped up just a little bit more. The journey was just beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!

Ha ha ha ha ha ha… Oh I am so evil! Just thought I'd keep it interesting. Thanks to everyone who read this story and reviewed! Please let me know your final thoughts on it. I may start a new story sort of as a continuation to this one but only if I think people will read it.

Again, I really loved the reviews and positive constructive comments. Cheers all!


End file.
